Nii-san
by Mavis Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: No existe persona en la tierra a la que Sasuke ame más que a su buen hermano mayor. Itachi es el único que sabe cuidarlo y amarlo incondicionalmente, lamentablemente el padre de ambos hermanos quiere cortar ese lazo fraternal, pensado que sólo así su hijo menor dejaría de estorbar en la vida de su primogénito. —Nunca te dejaré Sasuke lo prometo. ¿Podrá Itachi mantener esa promesa?
1. Chapter 1: Perdon

Capítulo 1: Perdón.

.

.

.

Casi todos los días de mi vida me pregunto si fui lo suficientemente bueno como para ti, si realmente no te importaban mis errores, si poseía las características suficientes como para ser tu hermano menor y si realmente merecía serlo. Aun después de mi largo viaje en el cual pude aclarar mis ideas, acabar con mis malditos fantasmas y ver el mundo con una claridad que no había visto antes, me sigue atormentando la culpa como si esta jamás fuera a querer abandonar mi subconsciente.

Itachi eras mi hermano, y ya no me cabe duda de que tu amor tan grande hacia mí fue sincero, pero realmente siento que no lo merecía, no lo merezco y no lo mereceré jamás. Aun después de que han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi yo, Sasuke Uchiha, siento dudas con respecto a ese lazo fraternal que nos unía.

Te odié a muerte. Te odié incluso mucho antes de que esa fatídica noche de pesadilla llegara a nuestras vidas. Nuestro padre solo tenía ojos para ti, siempre decía que eras un genio, un prodigio, y decía que yo debía ser como tú aun cuando me esforzaba y daba todo de mí por sentirme único. Mamá era más equitativa, sin embargo decía que tú eras "Un caso especial". Eras un genio, de eso no había duda. El cariño y la unión que una vez hubo entre nosotros se fue convirtiendo en celos, competitividad y a fin de cuentas… en un profundo odio

Hermano mayor, dudé de ti después de aquella misión de destruir a nuestro Clan. Olvidé todas las veces que me cuidaste, que me protegiste, olvidé tu amor junto con todas aquellas palabras que me daban aliento. Me cegó el odio a tal punto de cobrar venganza por nuestro Clan maldito, el cual te orilló a hacer tu vida miserable y a desperdiciarla fingiendo ser fuerte, cuando la verdad era, que te desquebrajabas por dentro.

"—A veces la gente llega a odiar a los Shinobi, es muy lógico. Eso de que soy el mejor no es especulación. Cuando tienes poder te vuelves arrogante y solitario en el mundo, sin importar como hayas sido anteriormente. Incluso si soy sólo un obstáculo más en tu vida... Incluso si tú me odias siempre estaré ahí para ti... para eso son los hermanos mayores."

¿Cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes?, aquella conversación fue la última que tuvimos. En esas simples palabras me estabas diciendo todo lo que sucedería a partir de ese entonces, y yo no pude verlo. Traicioné a la aldea, a mis amigos, dejé todo atrás para fijar mi vista en un objetivo y así hacerme más fuerte con el único propósito de vencerte. No fue fácil, pero cuando creí estar a tu mismo nivel y tener los mismos ojos que tú, fui a buscarte para completar mi venganza sin importarme aquello que estaba a mi alrededor.

Fue una batalla muy agotadora, viéndolo en retrospectiva se veía demasiado la diferencia entre nuestro poder. Me causa gracia pensarlo, yo era sólo un chico prepotente que creía que era invencible, y tardé en darme cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba. Tú eras mucho más fuerte que yo, siempre fué así. Aun estando a punto de morir por una enfermedad y estando casi ciego tu amor por mi te impulsaba a seguir y te hacía más fuerte que yo, que en ese entonces yo peleaba para matarte y destruirte.

"—La gente vive su vida ligada a lo que ellos mismos aceptan que es correcto y cierto. Así es como definen su realidad, ¿pero qué significa estar en lo correcto o en lo cierto? Son solo conceptos vagos, su realidad puede ser tan sólo un espejismo. La gente vive apoyándose en el conocimiento y la conciencia. A eso lo llaman "realidad", pero el conocimiento y la conciencia son conceptos abstractos. Por tanto, puede que esa realidad sea una ilusión. La gente vive dentro de su propia convicción."

Recuerdo aquella conversación que tuvimos en el templo, estabas nuevamente diciéndome la verdad. No logre descifrar el enigma detrás de tus palabras, estaba tan encerrado en mi mundo de ilusiones y odio que no lograba ver nada.

"— ¿Qué tanto pueden ver esos ojos rojizos, si a fin de cuentas están cegados por la oscuridad del odio?"

Mi Sharingan no logro ver detrás de tu mentira e ilusión, y gracias a esto acabé matándote. Acabé matando a la persona que sacrifico todo por mí, que pensó en mi hasta el final, aquella que me amó incondicionalmente a pesar de que lo único que yo le daba era mi aura de odio y rencor infinito.

Luego de ese día, mucho tiempo después, Óbito apareció y me contó la desgarradora verdad por más difícil que fuera de aceptar. Me destrozo pensar en todo el dolor y el odio por el que tuviste que pasar. Tomé venganza contra la aldea que nos separó, que te hizo sufrir y alejarte de todo lo que amabas.

"¿De qué te sirve ganar, si a fin de cuentas se siente como si hubieras perdido algo?".

Kabuto te revivió con el Edo Tensei y pudimos encontrarnos de nuevo. Estaba enfadado porque me habías mentido todo el tiempo, dudaba que algo en nuestra relación hubiera sido verdad. Los recuerdos tristes y felices volvieron todos juntos atormentándome lentamente.

"—La aldea tiene su parte oscura e inconsciente, pero yo aún sigo siendo Itachi Uchiha de la aldea escondida entre las hojas."

Aun después de todo lo que sufriste, seguías ayudando a la aldea y protegiéndola. Eres un ninja fiel y leal a la aldea de la hoja, ese era tu camino ninja, ahora lo entiendo. Tú naciste con la voluntad de fuego en lugar de la maldición del odio del Clan Uchiha, pensabas diferente a todos los del Clan y esperabas que yo naciera igual con la voluntad de fuego y pudiera seguir por el camino correcto… en eso te equivocaste.

"—Siempre te he mentido, diciendo que me perdonaras. Siempre te mantuve alejado con mis propias manos, no quería que te vieras involucrado conmigo, pero ahora creo que tal vez tú podrías haber sido capaz de cambiar a nuestro padre, madre y a los Uchiha por el bienestar de la aldea. Si te hubiese enfrentado desde el comienzo tratando de ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista y hablado contigo de la verdad seguramente nada de esto habría pasado. Pero fallé, y no importa lo que diga ahora, aun así no te alcanzará. Es por eso que finalmente voy a decir lo que realmente pienso. No tienes que perdonarme jamás, no importa lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora porque pase lo que pase... Te amaré por siempre."

No pude decirte nada en aquel entonces pero ahora puedo decirte con toda claridad que te he perdonado, lo hice desde aquel día en que supe toda la verdad, tus palabras y tu amor finalmente me alcanzaron. Pude tomar el camino correcto, ayudé a acabar con la guerra y el Tsukuyomi Infinito, gracias a ti, Naruto y Sakura pude salir de aquella oscuridad. Te prometo proteger siempre a la aldea, tu sacrificio y tus sueños. Cuidaré de todos ellos, protegeré a la aldea con mi vida y restauraré el nombre de los Uchiha, un Clan que se encarga del bienestar y protección de la aldea de la hoja. Nuestro Clan ya no será recordado por cargar con la maldición del odio, a partir de ahora sólo habitara la voluntad de fuego en cada uno de nuestros corazones.

Sakura y yo tendremos una hija, nacerá en dos meses y se llamara Sarada. Espero que ella sea como tú, comprensiva, fuerte y valiente. La protegeré con mi vida, le enseñaré el camino correcto como tú hiciste conmigo y espero que algún día llegue a ser una gran persona tan buena como tú.

Hermano mayor lamento no haber sido el hermano pequeño que esperabas tener, lo siento si no llené tus expectativas, si te cause dolor y sufrimiento, pero quiero decirte que tu voluntad estará siempre conmigo donde yo vaya. Estoy agradecido por que fuiste tú mi hermano mayor y si nos espera una vida luego de esta me encantaría volver a serlo en la siguiente.

Gracias por todo Nii-san

Te amare por siempre.

.

.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: Una nueva vida

Capítulo 2: Una nueva vida.

.

.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que saliera poco a poco del mundo de los sueños, abrí los ojos con más pereza de lo común. Me costaba un poco enfocar la vista en el lugar debido al sueño, pero luego de unos minutos pude ver con claridad todo a la perfección. A pesar de ser de noche mi vista siempre fue aguda, me giré en dirección a la pequeña mesa de noche para fijarme la supuesta hora en el reloj infernal, cuyo ruido me despertaba siempre de mal humor.

—No puedo creerlo, ya son las dos y media de la madrugada —susurré sin poder creer que me encontrara despierto a esa hora.

De inmediato, casi en una fracción de segundo, se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor. Mi habitación se iluminó por completo debido al relámpago que había partido en dos el cielo, seguramente esa sería una larga noche. Una fuerte tormenta azotaba la cuidad de Tokio en estos instantes.

Me senté de forma lenta en la cama, posé mis pies en el frio suelo y con lentitud me levanté y me encaminé hacía las fueras de mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de forma suave, como si eso fuera a apaciguar un poco el ruido que ocasionaba la fuerte tormenta. Luego de unos minutos solté un suspiro y me encaminé a la habitación que estaba casi llegando al fondo del pasillo, sonreí casi involuntariamente cuando me detuve frente a esta, y sin llamar me aventuré a entrar aun con la dulce sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Hermano —susurró un pequeño niño de cabello negro el cual estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama.

Todo su cuerpo sufría fuertes espasmos a causa del miedo que este sentía, su carita estaba llena de cristalinas lágrimas. Después de ver esa escena fue inevitable el hecho de que se me estrujara el corazón, me encamine hasta él de forma sigilosa y me senté a su lado en la cama, pasado uno de mis brazos a través de sus pequeños hombros.

—Sasuke no tengas miedo, solo son truenos —pronuncié de forma tranquilizadora mientras le acariciaba el cabello —. No llores más hermanito —susurré dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas, esas que solo eran para mi hermano pequeño.

—Terminaré por hacerte daño con el trueno —me respondió Sasuke con pánico en cada hueso de su cuerpo, quitándome la mano que estaba acariciándole el cabello. Lo miré sorprendido, ahora las lágrimas corrían sin control por sus ojos, esos ojos negros tan tiernos e inocentes que pertenecían a mi hermanito bebé —. Hermano no quiero lastimarte —finalizó este sollozando con mas fuerza.

— ¿Otra vez has tenido las mismas pesadillas? —pregunté sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

Desde hacía unos meses Sasuke había comenzado a tener pesadillas donde yo mataba a mis padres y él me juraba venganza, matándome a mí con relámpago gigante saliendo de su brazo. Sasuke me asintió con la cabeza llorando aún más, sonreí con pena y lo abracé muy sorpresivamente. Él intentó alejarse de mí, pero yo lo sostuve empleando algo de fuerza en ese abrazo.

— ¡Itachi no! ¡No te me acerques! —me dijo Sasuke ahogando un grito con su llanto, esta vez sí que le había afectado la pesadilla. Su cuerpo se removía en mis brazos con desesperación —. ¡En ese sueño vi odio, venganza, un dragón! Tengo miedo hermano —finalizó este mientras que la última frase se oyó como un susurro lastimero.

—Sasuke —llamé con tono alto pero sin gritar, estaba perdiendo el control.

Mi pobre hermanito comenzó a hipar sin control tratando de calmarse, poco a poco dejo de moverse en mis brazos y con algo de miedo alzo la mirada hacia mí. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, las lágrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas.

—Solo ha sido un sueño hermanito tonto—sonreí dedicándole mi tono de voz más dulce —. No llores más Sasuke, que soy tu hermano y estaré aquí para protegerte pase lo que pase —finalicé dándole un último abrazo de consuelo.

— ¿No morirás? —me preguntó Sasuke con inocencia mientras hacia un puchero.

Sonreí ante este gesto. Mi hermanito bebé, que no era un bebé en realidad pero me gustaba pensar en él como si lo fuera, era muy adorable.

—Por supuesto que no, jamás moriré —negué con la cabeza, la verdad que esa ternura me parecía divertida —. Soy muy fuerte y lo sabes, nadie puede conmigo. A esta altura de la vida ya deberías saber que soy un hueso muy duro de roer —sonreí orgulloso al ver que mi dulce hermano me devolvía una tímida sonrisa.

—Tienes razón hermano tu eres muy fuerte —afirmó mi hermano poniéndose de pie en un salto —. Eres el mejor sin duda y nadie puede decir lo contrario, no existe en el universo nadie mejor que tú —sonreí de forma tierna.

Sasuke ponía todas sus esperanzas en mí, ante sus ojos no había nadie mejor que yo.

—Regresa a la cama y vamos a dormir —ordené con una mano mientras me acomodaba al lado dejándole espacio en mi cama.

Él me miro con ojos brillantes y se lanzó a la cama acomodándose en el espacio que había dejado para él. Lo volví a abrazar quedando seguro entre mi pecho y mis brazos.

—No debes tener miedo de esas pesadillas, son sólo eso de acuerdo. Nada pasara, nada nos separara Sasuke mientras yo esté aquí —afirmé atrayéndolo más hacia mí —, ¿y sabes por qué? —pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

Él me devolvió la mirada somnolienta, el calor y seguridad que le brindaba servía como anestésico.

—Por qué te amo, desde que naciste juré protegerte y jamás soportaría hacerte sufrir —declaré con seguridad.

Desde que Sasuke nació un sentimiento de protección me invadió de inmediato, mi hermano es el centro de mi universo, la forma viviente más impresionante que jamás había visto en el mundo.

Sasuke cayó en un profundo sueño con una sonrisa, le acaricié los cabellos con ternura. Sonreí de forma triste, hemos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Los recuerdos de una vida tan distante como cercana aparecieron: el golpe de estado, la misión, la masacre, el odio de Sasuke, nuestra pelea, el Edo Tensei, esos recuerdos que yo atesoraba muy bien y que en mi hermano se manifestaban en forma de pesadillas eran pruebas de la vida tan cruel que tuvimos.

—Yo también quería volver a ser tu hermano, Sasuke —le dediqué una sonrisa llena de amor—. No importa cuántas vidas pasen ni todo lo sucedido —le di un pequeño beso en la frente—Yo te amare por siempre —

.

.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3: Especial navideño parte I

Capítulo 3: Itachi.

.

.

—Sasuke estoy muy decepcionado de ti —pronuncié lentamente con los ojos cerrados por la molestia —. ¿Sabes cuánto tarde en organizar todo? El gran árbol, el muérdago y los demás adornos tarde mucho en arreglarlos. La casa había quedado fantástica —reproché con exasperación en mi voz.

Mi hermano no se atrevía a levantarme la mirada, solo sus ojitos estaban fijos en el suelo. Suspiré agotadoramente, luego pasé mi mirada alrededor de la casa. Los adornos y escombros estaban tirados por toda la casa, así fue como mi enojo creció más de la cuenta.

— ¡Eres una molestia! —grité mirando a mi hermano fijamente.

Una parte de mí se sentía muy arrepentida por esas palabras, pero por otra parte mi enojo hacia que me sintiera cada vez más frustrado al ver todo mi esfuerzo tirado por la borda.

—Si tanta molestia te causo, tal vez sería mejor para ti ponerme en adopción. Así podrás buscarte un hermano más lindo y tierno que no te cause problemas todo el tiempo —susurró mi hermanito con un aire lleno de odio en su voz.

Lentamente fijó su mirada en mí. Un escalofrió me recorrió en ese momento, esa era una mirada fría y sin sentimientos, una que no había mostrado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En ese momento me di cuenta de cuanto se parecía la mirada de Sasuke a la de mi padre, pero sólo en ese sentido, después eran totalmente diferentes.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? —pregunté con un temor muy evidente, mientras que por primera vez en toda esta situación había bajado la guardia —Tú no eres así Sasuke —dije posando una mano en el hombro de mi hermanito.

— ¿En verdad piensas lo soy? —preguntó con infinito rencor —. Entonces según tu punto de vista dime como soy realmente, si es que me conoces más de lo que yo mismo me conozco.

—Yo sé perfectamente quien eres Sasuke —afirmé alzando un poco la voz nuevamente —. Sé quién eres y no tengo inconveniente en decírtelo. Eres un chico dulce y adorable, siempre te encantaron estas fiestas, por algo eras el primero en despertarse por las mañanas y el ultimo en dormirse con tal de ver todo adornado y lleno de alegría navideña —volví a afirmar esta vez en una forma dulce.

— Todo eso ya no me interesa — dijo mi hermano que por alguna razón me apartaba la mirada, mientras subía por las escaleras que llevaban a nuestros cuartos —. Nada de eso vale si papá y mamá jamás están con notros —dijo el cambiando su sentimiento de odio a una tristeza profunda.

—Tienen mucho trabajo, eso ya lo sabes —contesté mientras le seguía el paso por las escaleras, llegando así al segundo piso —. Son responsabilidades que se deben cumplir, de eso se trata ser un adulto —explicó Itachi muy molesto, penando que al no le faltaba mucho para convertirse en un adulto más.

— ¡Itachi solo piénsalo! ¿¡De que sirve que traigan comida a la casa si nunca la pueden compartir con nosotros!? Ni siquiera en estas fechas —gritó Sasuke con odio reflejado en cada hueso de su cuerpo.

Luego de un tiempo mi hermano dio un giro clavando sus profundos ojos negros en mí, mirándome fijamente. Luego meneó su cabeza en negación y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Miré hacia la puesta cerrada con tristeza, soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio. Bajé a la planta baja y me dispuse a arreglar el desastre que había dejado Sasuke horas antes, no entendía lo que sucedía. Está bien que Sasuke se sentía muy desanimado, pero por más triste y solo se sintiese no debió haber arruinado toda la decoración navideña en la que puse tanto esfuerzo. Limpié y acomodé todo tal y como estaba antes, me llevo un total de seis horas, en pocas palabras... estaba exhausto.

Miré el reloj de la pared, ya eran las diez de la noche y desde la discusión hace siete horas atrás Sasuke no había salido de su habitación. A pesar de que me veía con la ropa sucia y un ceño cansado me dirigí hasta su habitación para arreglar las cosas.

—Sasuke —llamé a mi hermanito entrando a la habitación y lo encontré sentado en su cama observando algo —. ¿Quieres cenar? —pregunté en tono animado olvidando el enfado de la tarde y tratando de hacer las paces con él.

—No tengo hambre —anunció mi hermanito en un susurro. Observé que tocaba algo entre sus piernas y me acerqué para sentarme a su lado —. Antes solíamos estar todos juntos para estas fechas —susurró Sasuke nuevamente al notar que miraba lo mismo que el —. Extraño esos días en los que éramos una familia completa.

Observé por largo rato la foto de nuestros padres junto a nosotros hace ya varias navidades atrás, una de las ultimas que pasamos juntos debido al trabajo de ambos.

—Siempre seremos una familia completa, somos hermanos, solo nos tenemos el uno al otro. No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para ti, para eso son los hermanos mayores —sonreí mientras él me miraba sorprendido —. Entiendo cómo te sientes Sasuke, pero estamos ambos aquí, juntos y sanos, disfrutemos de estas fechas lo más que podamos. No dejes que la tristeza arruine tu vida —le acaricié el cabello con una sonrisa —. Vamos a cenar hermanito —me levanté de la cama y lo tomé en brazos jugando con él.

Llegamos a la cocina en medio de risas, prepare un par de tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de leche y eso comimos.

—Hermano mayor —me llamó Sasuke mientras recogíamos los platos sucios —. ¿Qué te gustaría recibir de regalo de navidad? —preguntó vacilando un poco y fijando su mirada en mí.

—No me importaría siempre y cuando sea hecho con amor —respondí distraídamente y luego me gire —. La navidad no es importante por los regalos que se dan, sino por los sentimientos que une a las personas y el sentimiento de paz y unión que existe entre en esas personas —Sasuke me miró sorprendido pero luego sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y con mi dedo índice y corazón di un pequeño toquecito en su frente.

—Hermano ya basta —se quejó tocándose la zona mientras sonreía, conocía esa mirada, mi pequeño hermanito definitivamente tramaba algo, esta navidad definitivamente sería interesante.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4: Especial navideño parte II

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

Capitulo 4: Sasuke.

.

.

—Auch —exclamó Sasuke en un quejido mientras Itachi le vendaba la mano — Hermano me duele mucho —informó él con una mirada desaprobatoria mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Lo sé Sasuke —respondió Itachi con una sonrisa mientras que pacientemente terminaba de vendar la mano derecha de su hermanito —. ¿Cómo te lastimaste ambas manos así? —preguntó él muy preocupado.

—Yo..yo -balbuceó Sasuke en busca de una excusa. Su hermano no podía saber lo que estaba tramando —... estaba ayudando a la Señora Noriko con su jardín —respondió él rápidamente mientras que sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó Itachi algo sorprendido mientras se levantaba y guardaba las vendas junto con el pomo que había utilizado para sanar las manos heridas de su hermano —. ¿Por eso te has desaparecido toda la semana? —preguntó él aun asombrado, mientras que Sasuke comenzó a sentirse débil —. Me alegra que quieras ayudar a pocos días de navidad, pero tus manos están llenas de ampollas, trata de no sobre esforzarte tanto.

Sasuke sintió como la mano de su hermano mayor le revolvía los cabellos. Él Uchiha menor sólo le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, no me esforzare tanto —prometió Sasuke cerrando sus ojitos.

Itachi sonrió y salió de la habitación de Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor sintió los pasos de su hermano alejarse, así que saltó de un brinco fuera de la cama y se dirigió al cajón de su mesa de noche. Sasuke abrió el cajón encontrando una caja de color negro en su interior, lentamente la sacó y la puso sobre la cama sentándose de nuevo. Abrió la pequeña caja, ya que allí tenía el dinero que había estado reuniendo todos esos días. Sasuke lo contó lentamente con una sonrisa, ya tenía dinero suficiente.

—Ya tengo todo el dinero completo, 39 Yenes es más que suficiente —sonrió Sasuke con emoción.

El Uchiha menor se levantó de la cama y guardó el dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Miró hacia la ventana, por desgracia el cielo estaba nublado, se avecinaba una tormenta. Sasuke no le dio importancia y bajó por las escaleras.

—Hermano saldré un momento — avisó Sasuke estando parado ya en la puerta.

Itachi se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

—Sasuke, lloverá pronto —avisó Itachi con cara llena de preocupación —. Las tormentas en invierno son catastróficas, podrías enfermarte —informó él preocupado, mientras que Sasuke le dio una sonrisa.

—Volveré pronto hermano —informó Sasuke saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Sasuke corríó con gran velocidad hacia su destino, tenía que darse prisa antes de que la tienda cerrara. Se sentía cansado por haber trabajado tanto esa semana y podía sentir como le costaba un poco respirar, posiblemente por el aire denso del invierno. Siguió corriendo unas ocho cuadras hasta que por fin pudo ver la vitrina de la gran tienda. El Uchiha menor sonrió y sostuvo sus manos sobre sus rodillas para poder respirar con tranquilidad. Su pulso estaba acelerado, pero se decidió a entrar a la tienda, así que no tenía tiempo para descansar.

—Sasuke buenas tardes —saludo él señor detrás del mostrador.

Ese señor era algo mayor con arrugas y cabello blanco, quien sonreía cálidamente a los niños.

—Buenas tardes Señor Tadeo —saludó Sasuke con una sonrisa cansada pero sincera —. ¿Aun tiene lo que le pedí? —preguntó él con preocupación mientras se dirigía a la vitrina.

—Claro que si pequeño —informó él hombre con una sonrisa, mientras buscaba en la vitrina una caja.

El Señor poso una cajita pequeña en frente de Sasuke y la abrió dejando ver un collar con un dije en forma de águila. Un dije en verdad precioso.

—Démelo por favor —pidió Sasuke sacando su dinero del bolsillo y dándoselo a el hombre.

El señor Tadeo lo tomó y contó que estuviera completo, y luego le dio la pequeña caja a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—Gracias señor —agradeció Sasuke sin dejar de sonreír.

—Gracias a ti por tu compra pequeño —dijo el señor Tadeo despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Sasuke salió de la tienda apresurado. Una gota fría cayó sobre su mejilla, así que miró al cielo para comprobar que ya había comenzado a llover.

Sasuke guardó la caja en su pantalón y corrió de nuevo por el camino a casa. La lluvia comenzó a caer con intensidad, y el Uchiha menor se dio cuenta de que su ritmo se volvía más lento conforme avanzaba la lluvia. En un momento comenzó a toser, sentía una gran presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar con normalidad aumentaba.

—Hermano —susurró Sasuke, mientras que de un momento a otro sintió su cuerpo caer contra el suelo.

El Uchiha menor sólo quería algo que calmara el cansancio y dolor que sentía, así que cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos todo se volvió oscuro.

Sasuke sintió que había estado mucho tiempo en esa oscuridad, y débilmente abrió los ojos encontrándose con un techo blanco. El dolor de cabeza se hizo punzante e insoportable así que soltó un quejido con unas lágrimas, mientras se tomaba débilmente la cabeza.

—¡Que susto me has pegado! —exclamó una voz conocida.

Sasuke fijó su vista con dificultad a donde provenía la voz. En cuestión de tiempo se encontró con la imagen de Itachi.

—Debes saber que el encontrarte tirado a la mitad de plena calle, en medio de un diluvio y desmayado no es apto para que lo vean los cardíacos —expresó Itachi suspirando con calma.

A Sasuke le causó gracia el tono dramático con el que su hermano habló. Itachi se dirigió a Sasuke y se sentó a un lado, mirando a su hermano con tristeza.

—Pudo haberte pasado algo malo, estas ardiendo en fiebre y con un fuerte resfriado —dramatizó Itachi con un dejó de preocupación.

—Lo sé, y lo siento —susurró Sasuke debido al dolor que sentía.

Itachi puso una toalla húmeda en la frente de su hermano. Sasuke cerró los ojos encontrando algo de alivio, mientras que su hermano mayor puso una crema mentolada en su pecho para ayudarle a respirar mejor. Luego le dio de tomar una pastilla con algo de jugo, por lo que Sasuke la tomó con dificultad, la garganta le dolía a horrores.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas? —preguntó Sasuke débilmente y con curiosidad.

—Si te refieres a los cuidados básicos para un resfriado se aprenden cuando tienes un hermanito menor que no hace caso cuando se le advierte de lluvias en invierno —mencionó Itachi calmado y muy divertido, haciéndole cosquillas a su hermanito.

—Déjame —se quejó Sasuke mientras sonreía un poco.

De pronto recordó que llevaba otra ropa al momento de salir de la tienda y no quería que Itachi viera la caja.

—Hermano, ¿en dónde está la ropa que tenía puesta antes? —preguntó Sasuke preocupado.

—Está en la secadora, debía quitártela o morirías de una hipotermia —informó Itachi con una sonrisa —. No te preocupes la pequeña caja que traías esta guardada en el cajón —señaló con la mirada dirigida hacia la mesita al lado de la cama — Por cierto ¿Qué tienes allí? —pregunto él con curiosidad.

—Es un secreto —respondió Sasuke con un puchero mirando hacia un lado, sentía que sus párpados pesaban.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —sonrió Itachi nerviosamente —. Debes descansar Sasuke —susurró él lo suficientemente alto para que su hermano lo escuchara, luego le acarició suavemente los cabellos.

—Hermano no te vayas —pidió Sasuke en un ruego antes de que inevitablemente se quedara dormido, aun con la sensación de la mano de Itachi acariciándolo.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 5: Especial Navideño parte III

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Te quiero.

.

.

.

Itachi posó una mano sobre la frente de su hermano y pudo comprobar la alta temperatura que este tenía. Lo miró preocupado, ya tenía dos días en la misma situación y no mejoraba en lo absoluto. Itachi pensó que lo más apropiado seria llevarlo a un doctor, pero con el clima pésimo que hacía en Tokyo no le era una opción, después de todo estaban en plena estación de invierno.

—Hermano —susurró Sasuke débilmente mientras tosía de manera fuerte y grave.

—Aguanta un poco Sasuke, pronto estarás bien —afirmó Itachi con preocupación. Sin querer una lágrima escapó de los ojos del Uchiha mayor, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para menguar un poco el malestar de su hermanito —. Descansa un poco, con los medicamentos que acabo de darte pronto estarás mejor —anunció el mientras se levantaba con lentitud de la silla al lado de su cama, aquella en la cual había hecho vigilia desde que trajo a Sasuke desmayado hace dos días atrás.

Itachi vio que su hermano asintió levemente y cerró los ojos para poder así encontrar un poco de descanso. Salió de la habitación con cuidado y sin hacer el mínimo ruido bajo las escaleras con parsimonia.

Era veinticuatro de diciembre, víspera de navidad, y los ánimos de Itachi estaban por el suelo. Sasuke no mostraba mejoría alguna por más medicamentos y remedios caseros que le dieran, era consciente de que un resfriado en estas épocas podía convertirse en neumonía o algo peor. Itachi se desesperaba de sólo pensarlo, así que debía encontrar pronto una solución.

—Buenas tardes, por favor con el señor Fugaku Uchiha —pidió Itachi a la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica, no sabía cuándo ni como pero había tomado el teléfono y llamado al hotel donde según sus padres pasarían las fiestas.

—¿Quién lo busca? —preguntó el recepcionista algo escéptico, a lo que Itachi soltó un suspiro y haciendo gala de toda mi paciencia y tolerancia conteste —. Itachi Uchiha, su hijo, por favor me es urgente localizar a mi padre.

El recepcionista le indicó que esperara un poco y comunico a la línea directa de la habitación de los padres de Itachi.

—Itachi -saludó Fugaku con su usual tono de seriedad —. Que sorpresa oírte —Itachi pudo notar que aquello lo decía con un tono de falsa sorpresa, pero le restó importancia y fui directamente al punto.

—Sasuke está muy enfermo papá —dijo Itachi rápidamente —. Necesita atención medica pero no puedo llevarlo por el mal clima, por favor... —la súplica de Itachi quedo interrumpida cuando su padre carraspeó con irritación.

—Ese niño siempre causando problemas —suspiró Fugaku en un tono de voz alto e instintivamente tenso —. Regresaremos una semana después de año nuevo, que espere hasta entonces —dijo el como última sentencia y colgó el teléfono.

Itachi cerró sus manos el auricular con fuerza y apretó los dientes. Odiaba a su padre en esos instantes por haber abandonado a su suerte a su hijo menor de apenas siete años.

—No vendrán... ¿cierto? —preguntó una voz débil a las espaldas de Itachi, haciendo que este abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y se girara lentamente para encontrarse con su pequeño hermano.

Sasuke estaba todo sudoroso y con las mejillas rojas a causa de la fiebre. El cabello revuelto y sus ojos triste, sosteniendo débilmente de la mano un dinosaurio que Itachi había ganado para el en una feria hace ya unos años atrás, irónicamente de color verde.

—Sasuke... yo... —balbuceó Itachi en un intento vano de buscar una excusa que no lo hiciera sentir mal, que no pusiera en riesgo la felicidad de su hermano.

Itachi vio que Sasuke le hizo señas con su pequeña mano, así que se acercó a él rápidamente quedando uno frente al otro.

—No te preocupes hermano —Sasuke trató de sonreír con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero solo consiguió una mueca en su rostro —. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, estoy feliz porque tu estas aquí y ya me siento mucho mejor —mintió el pequeño mientras alzaba sus brazos para rectificar lo que decía, pero se tambaleo debido al esfuerzo.

Gracias a su instinto Itachi rápidamente tomó a su hermano y lo alzó en brazos. Lo llevó al sofá donde se sentó colocándolo sobre sus piernas. El Uchiha mayor pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para sostenerlo, Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió de manera sincera.

—Es víspera de navidad —recordó Sasuke en un susurro y buscó algo en el bolsillo de su pijama. Itachi miró curioso la cajita que había sacado, era la misma que llevaba el día de la tormenta —. Es mi regalo para ti —dijo el pequeño en un susurro poniendo la caja sobre la mano libre de Itachi mientras que este le observaba asombrado —. Lamento dártelo antes, pero no quiero que estés triste hermano es una fecha muy bonita, ¿verdad que si? —preguntó Sasuke, mientras que Itachi asentía levemente.

Sasuke apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mayor. Itachi pudo tener movilidad en ambas manos y así abrir la caja, en esa cajita se vio el dije de águila de metal unida a un cordoncillo fino de color negro.

—El águila es fuerte, veloz y audaz, siempre vuela muy alto en el cielo y es libre. El águila es un guía, ayuda a las personas a no perderse en el camino —explicó Sasuke con voz cansada para dar a entender el significado de su regalo.

Itachi sintió como su hermanito lo observaba y paso la mirada del águila a los ojos de él que, efectivamente, le miraba ansioso por lo que diría de su obsequio. Inevitablemente las lágrimas saladas comenzaron a salir los ojos de Itachi, preocupándose más por su hermano.

—Es hermoso —pronunció Itachi antes de que el pudiera formular palabras —. Es perfecto hermanito —contestó este abrazando al más pequeño con fuerza.

Sasuke había olvidado por completo los recuerdos de aquella vida trágica, pero lo mismo no sucedió con Itachi. El sentía que, aun inconscientemente, su hermanito quería agradecerle y darle a entender que él fue aquel guía que salvó su existencia en ese tiempo.

—Te quiero, Sasuke, de verdad estoy agradecido por ser tu hermano.

—Yo también te quiero, hermano mayor —Itachi sintió que reía un poco, se separó de su hermanito sonriendo ligeramente —. Eres el mejor hermano de todo el universo.

El Uchiha mayor río un poco de sus ocurrencias, notaba que estaba sudando mucho lo cual era bueno, significaba que la fiebre estaba bajando.

— Vamos Sasuke, hice una cena especial para ti, será mi regalo de navidad —dijo Itachi levantándose con su hermanito aun en brazos y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Itachi depositó a su hermano suavemente en su sitio y se sentó a su lado para degustar de la comida que había servido con anterioridad en la mesa.

—Tomates rellenos —dijo Sasuke con una carita llena de emoción pero de un momento a otro comenzó a toser, por lo cual Itachi posó una mano en su frente y el pequeño miró preocupado.

—La fiebre está bajando pero no debes estar en lugares fríos, luego de cenar ¿Qué tal si tomamos chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea? —Sasuke asintió con alegría e Itachi sonrió.

Más tarde esa noche, ambos se encontraron sentados frente a la chimenea, ambos compartiendo un cobertor grueso. Sasuke estaba sentado en las piernas de Itachi, las cuales tenía flexionadas.

—Hermano ya me siento un poco mejor —informó Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera —. Me duelen los huesos aun y la garganta pero no tanto como antes y no siento mi cuerpo tan caliente, creo que fue gracias a los tomates rellenos de la cena.

—De seguro sólo querías que te consintiera —acusó Itachi con picardía mientras que su hermanito hacia un puchero tierno y negaba con la cabeza —. Los medicamentos al fin hicieron efecto, me alegra eso, aunque la fiebre no haya desaparecido por completo no está en niveles peligrosos, de igual forma te mantendrás en cama hasta que mejores por completo con las medicinas cada ocho horas.

—Lo sé —contestó Sasuke con voz aburrida, la verdad odiaba las medicinas.

—¿No estas molesto por que ellos no están? —preguntó Itachi en un susurro luego de un largo silencio.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en Itachi, el cual le devolvía la mirada con intensidad.

—No —contestó Sasuke sonriendo —. Estoy feliz aquí contigo Itachi —el aludido sonrió sin poder evitarlo, una gran calma lo invadió. Aquel momento estaba lleno de paz —. Feliz navidad hermano mayor.

—Feliz navidad, Sasuke...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6: Te protegeré

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Te protegeré

—No puedo creer que seas tan infantil—reclamo el único hombre en la habitación— Tu hermano no era en lo más mínimo parecido a ti—cada palabra soltada hacia una herida más profunda en el corazón del pequeño— Realmente no eres ni la sombra de Itachi, eres una vergüenza para la familia, y para mí— sentencio por ultimo mientras daba media vuelta y salía con tranquilidad de la habitación.

El pequeño Sasuke escucho la puerta cerrarse y sin poder evitarlo se deslizo lentamente por la pared a su lado mientras sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas que corrían sin control ni intención de detenerse por sus mejillas.

* * *

Iba tarde él lo sabía, pero desde que su pequeño hermano había alagado sus tomates rellenos en la cena navideña tuvo la idea de volver a hacérselos, debía felicitarlo había acatado sus órdenes, permaneció en cama el tiempo pedido y tomo todos sus medicamentos, él cómo su hermano mayor quería compensarlo por estar casi completamente recuperado, solo quedaba un poco de tos molestosa de aquel fuerte resfriado.

Itachi se detuvo frente a la entrada de su casa y entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, vio en el recibidor dos pares extra de zapatos, miro con asombro, no estaba enterado que sus padres regresarían exactamente hoy a casa, hecho un vistazo al calendario, era 8 de enero, justamente una semana después de año nuevo.

—Itachi—una mujer de cabellos largos y cálidos ojos de color negro, muy parecidos a los de su hermanito, se acercaba a él con una gran sonrisa—Te he extrañado tanto hijo—examino entusiasmada con la mirada a su primogénito.

—Bienvenida, Madre—realizo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa, Mikoto lo abrazo efusivamente y con amor—También te he extrañado—comento sonriendo. Itachi se separó suavemente de ella, miro hacia todos lados en busca del integrante faltante— ¿Dónde está papá? —pregunto con curiosidad mientras seguía buscándolo con la mirada.

—En el despacho ya sabes cómo es-respondió su madre de manera decepcionada negando levemente con la cabeza—Prepare una rica cena para recompensarlos por haberme ido tantos días— comento con una sonrisa, para luego fijarse en la bolsa que traía su hijo mayor en la mano—¡oh trajiste tomates!—señalo con alegría la bolsa.

—Los compre para la cena pero puedes usarlos — informo con una sonrisa, a su madre le encantaba realizar platillos con tomates para consentir a su hermanito —Pensaba hacerle algo especial a Sasuke pero lo dejare para otro día, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí —pregunto entregándole la bolsa.

—Una semana a lo mucho cariño — aviso su madre emprendiendo camino a la cocina alegre de tener ya la bolsa con tomates en las manos —Los negocios — aclaro mientras su silueta se perdía en la cocina.

—Si lo sé — susurro con una sonrisa y se dispuso a subir a la planta alta, le diría a Sasuke que su cena había tenido algunas actualizaciones. Camino por el pasillo hasta el fondo de este y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa, se dispuso a abrir y entro calmadamente — Sasuke cambio de planes hoy no podre... — Itachi se giró a verlo con una sonrisa pero esta desapareció y su explicación se vio interrumpida en un instante al verlo en un rincón de la habitación llorando.

—Vete — dijo mientras lloraba con más intensidad. Itachi preocupado se acercó a él y se puso a su misma altura — ¡No quiero verte nunca más! — grito sin alzar la mirada.

—Sasuke — llamo con suma paciencia y con una sonrisa cálida que solo le dirigía a su hermanito—En la mañana estabas bien ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto con preocupación al ver que su hermanito no dejaba de llorar y cada vez lo hacía con más intensidad.

—¡Que te vayas, déjame solo! — Itachi frunció el ceño su hermano estaba muy raro, demasiado diría él, le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos dispuesto a que le mirara a los ojos y le dijera que le estaba pasando sin embargo lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, su hermano, su adorado hermanito, tenía un moretón que se extendía desde el pómulo hasta la mitad de la mejilla, era realmente espantoso, de color verde con un toque morado, sus ojitos se veían tristes, sin vida, hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Sasuke, ¿Quién te hizo esto? — pregunto con voz sombría mientras sentía que su sangre ardía y su instinto de venganza despertaba, quizá por primera vez, en toda su existencia — ¡¿Quién fue?!.

—iHermano! — grito aferrándose a la camisa de Itachi como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras volvía a llorar desconsoladamente —Itachi, Itachi— repetía una y otra vez mientras sus manos convertidas en puños arrugaban la tela de la camisa de Itachi.

—Sasuke — susurro el mayor mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos, su hermano siempre había tenido un efecto tranquilizador en él, aun cuando la furia lo cegaba —¿Qué sucedió? Cuéntame — animo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que el pequeño estaba un poco intimidado.

—Tengo miedo, Itachi —dijo en medio del llanto — Tengo mucho miedo.

—No temas Sasuke, tu hermano está aquí para protegerte, pase lo que pase —pronuncio con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mi padre — empezó en un susurro poco audible, el mayor instintivamente frunció el ceño — Dijo que no era maduro para mi edad, me dijo que no era en lo más mínimo parecido a ti—continuo mientras apretaba el agarre — Dijo que era una vergüenza y que no era como tú, él me odia — termino de contar mientras miraba a Itachi con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Él te ha golpeado — Sasuke asintió, sintió sus entrañas retorcerse de rabia, nadie, absolutamente nadie en este mundo podía hacerle daño a su hermanito, ni aunque fuese el mismísimo Fugaku Uchiha.

—Hermano no le digas nada por favor — rogo con pánico mientras veía que Itachi se levantaba y se dirigía al cajón de la mesa de noche de donde sacaba un pomo y se dirigía de nuevo a él para aplicárselo en el golpe

—Sasuke lo que ese sujeto diga no debe afectarte —el menor se tensó al notar que lo había llamado a su padre y el tono de voz carente de sentimientos que utilizo, era la primera vez que Itachi actuaba así, miro sorprendido a Itachi que parecía muy concentrado en aplicar la crema en aquel golpe con toda la delicadeza posible lo cual contrarrestaba su tono gélido al hablar —Realmente cada persona es única, habrán cosas que yo no pueda hacer pero tu si y viceversa, solo con el hecho de existir ya es más que suficiente, quizá él no lo vea así, pero para mí, eres lo mejor que le ha sucedido a la familia y debes estar orgulloso de ser como eres.

—Gracias —agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa al momento que su hermano termino de aplicar la crema y se levantó — Siempre sabes que decir.

—No hay de que — le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y luego lo dejo en la cama — ¿Cómo sigues de la tos? —pregunto para cambiar el tema.

—Ya estoy mejor no he tosido en todo el día — informo con una sonrisa en el rostro — ¿Podemos salir a jugar mañana hermano? Ya falta poco para que termine el invierno — pregunto emocionado mientras miraba expectante a Itachi.

—De acuerdo, pero debes abrigarte bien —respondió con una sonrisa, Sasuke siempre podía conseguir lo que quisiera de él con tan solo pedirlo ¬—Buscare la cena de ambos para que comamos aquí — informo mientras se dirigía a la salida — Sasuke, esta noche dormiré contigo — anuncio mientras salía de la habitación dejando a un Sasuke sorprendido.

* * *

Estaba realmente agotado, todo ese papeleo con la empresa se llevaba casi todo su tiempo, se levantó del asiento y con lentitud se encaminó a la salida, al momento de abrir se encontró con los ojos negros de su esposa quien traía en sus manos una bandeja con dos porciones de comida, él levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

—Los chicos están comiendo en la habitación de Sasuke —explicó Mikoto con una sonrisa — Pensaba que podíamos comer juntos — ella sonreía tiernamente pero el inevitablemente frunció el ceño.

—No pueden comer en las habitaciones es una de las reglas y lo sabes —espeto con frialdad mientras la hacía a un lado y se dirigía a la famosa habitación, su esposa lo siguió con una mirada triste, recorrió el camino a zancadas mientras fruncía más el ceño y abrió la puerta de golpe sobresaltando a los dos hermanos que comían tranquilamente — ¡Esta prohibido comer en las habitaciones, bajen ahora! — el grito se escuchó por toda la casa, haciendo que Mikoto se detuviera de golpe detrás de él y no pudiera abogar por sus pequeños, Itachi frunció el ceño y se levantaba lentamente de la cama para quedar de pie a unos metros de su padre, Sasuke miraba la escena con pánico mientras temblaba levemente.

—Solo estamos comiendo — aclaró el mayor de los hermanos mientras se ponía en posición de defensa delante de Sasuke quien aún estaba sentado en la cama con la comida entre las manos — No veo cual es la falta por la cual debas gritarnos y armar todo este escándalo.

—Está prohibido, existen reglas en esta casa y tú lo sabes — el tono frío que uso helaba a los dos pelinegros de la casa, sin embargo caso muy contrario era el de Itachi quien no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente — Tu nunca habías roto una regla — acusó desaprobatoriamente — Es lo que pasa cuando ocupas mucho tiempo en un mocoso en vez de atender tus deberes con la empresa — comento sarcásticamente y con veneno en la voz.

—Cumplo con mis obligaciones como todos ustedes —respondió seriamente — No es un mocoso, se trata de Tu hijo, Mi hermano menor y no es para nada una carga hacerlo, disfrutó pasar mi tiempo con él — Sasuke levanto su mirada asombrada y la fijo en la espalda de su hermano quien se interponía de manera protectora entre él y su padre, Fugaku apretó sus puños con rabia Itachi había enfatizado aquellas palabras para hacerle entender que era parte de la familia y no cualquier objeto que se puede desechar.

— Tu eres el culpable de que tu hermano se revelé de esta manera —alzo la voz refiriéndose a Sasuke quien era protegido por su primogénito — ¡Como maldigo el día en que naciste! — Sasuke cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Itachi se preparó para replicar pero su padre solo dio la espalda encaminándose a la salida, pasando al lado de una temerosa Mikoto quien dirigió su mirada a su hijo mayor quien había relajado la postura.

—Ve con él — ordeno Itachi mientras se giraba a ver a Sasuke, Mikoto asintió con la cabeza y se perdió por el pasillo en busca de su esposo, Itachi al notar que se encontraban solos se sentó al borde de la cama y abrazo con fuerza a hermano, quien de nuevo lloraba sin control — No le prestes atención — acaricio sus cabellos dulcemente — Cuando mamá te trajo a casa al otro día que naciste y vi a ese hermoso bebé, indefenso y llorón — se burló un poco y Sasuke lo miro con el cenó fruncido aún con lágrimas en los ojos — Supe que consagraría mi vida a él— sonrió y dio un golpecito en su frente con dos de sus dedos.

Sasuke se sonrojo levemente mientras las lágrimas dejaban de salir pero luego desvío la mirada con pena — Te causó problemas —dijo débilmente haciendo que nuevas lágrimas brotarán — Tu solo me has protegido y yo... —interrumpió su confesión mientras lloraba con intensidad y respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Tu me has dado tu amor — respondió con una sonrisa — Eso es mas de lo que podría pedir y me siento afortunado por eso— Sasuke miro sorprendido como Itachi sujetaba el collar que él le había obsequiado.

Sasuke sonrió cálidamente a su hermano, olvidando un poco todos los problemas que había tenido ese día, Itachi se levantó y recogió los platos sucios llevándoselos a la cocina, era obvio que no podrían terminar de cenar ese día, ordeno todo el lugar y cuando se disponía a subir de nuevo escuchó gritos provenientes del despacho, sigilosamente se encamino a la entrada sin hacer el menor ruido, Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en la puerta para oír mejor, Itachi suspiro, su hermano tenía esa manía de espiar tras las puertas y se situó a su lado mientras le hacía señas para que guardara silencio al momento que dirigió su mirada a él, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se dispusieron a escuchar.

—Son sólo niños — defendió Mikoto una vez más exasperada dirigiéndose a su esposo quien caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación —Sasuke es solo un niño e Itachi a pesar de tener 13 lo ha cuidado muy bien, sin mencionar sus calificaciones y su buen comportamiento, es un niño ejemplar.

—Ese engendro está pudriendo a mi hijo — acusó de nuevo con rabia —Itachi no expone todo su potencial por su culpa, sin mencionar que nunca se había revelado de esa manera.

Mikoto miro con tristeza a su esposo — Solo estaba defendiendo a su hermano, Sasuke también es tu hijo.

—Es solo una piedra en mi zapato — declaro sin ningún tipo de remordimiento— No sé cómo ni cuándo pero lo alejaré de Itachi — sentencio dado por terminada la discusión, sin siquiera voltear su mirada a su esposa quien solo lloraba silencio.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dando paso a dos hermanos, Itachi cargaba a su hermano quien lloraba en su hombro luego de escuchar la sentencia de su padre y prácticamente salir huyendo de ahí, cerró la puerta con seguro y camino hacia la cama sentando a Sasuke en esta y arrodillándose frente a él

—Papá y mamá se irán la próxima semana — anunció Itachi con mirada seria mientras Sasuke le devolvía la mirada llorosa — Escuchame bien Sasuke, no dejare que te separen de mi, esta semana te pegaras a mi como una sombra, no quiero que nos separemos en ningún momento y si nos ordenan algo buscaremos una excusa — guardó silencio buscando la aprobación de Sasuke quien asintió levemente — Luego de eso tendremos mínimo un mes para pensar en un plan, huiremos de ser necesario.

Sasuke mostró una mirada decidida, segura y asintió con una sonrisa, no se alejaría de la única persona que en verdad lo amaba, su hermano era simplemente genial — Yo te seguiré a donde vayas, Itachi.

Itachi sonrió enternecido por el acto de devoción de su hermano y le revolvió el cabello con cariño, jamás dejaría solo a su hermanito por nada del mundo, una sonrisa siniestra se formó en su rostro, si era guerra lo que su padre quería, guerra tendría.

Continuara. .


	7. Chapter 7: El inicio

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 **El inicio**

—Nee ¿Sasuke? — llamó un pequeño rubio de ojos azules con curiosidad, al estar de cunclillas frente a su mejor amigo — ¡Sasuke! — grito para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó el pelinegro quien estaba sentado devolviéndole la mirada a su amigo sin ganas.

Naruto miro extrañado a su mejor amigo, habían quedado de verse en el parque ese día pero Sasuke solo estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas con mirada perdida en quien sabe que cosas, es decir, ni siquiera lo había llamado idiota, como salía hacerlo, eso en verdad era muy raro.

—¿Puedes decirme que pasa? — pregunto al ya no poder con la preocupación, Sasuke era un chico activo que casi siempre le seguía la corriente en sus juegos pero hoy nada había de ese chico frente a sus ojos.

—Nada, Naruto —susurro mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos y una lágrima recorría su mejilla, oculto su rostro entre sus piernas se sentía avergonzado de que le viera llorar sin mencionar de que el rubio se burlaría.

Naruto no era tonto, en cuanto vio a Sasuke llegar con Itachi hacía ya una hora atrás le había preguntado a su amigo sobre ese extraño moretón en su mejilla, se extrañó al ver como los dos hermanos intercambiaban miradas y su amigo simplemente respondió que se había caído mientras ayudaba en los deberes del hogar y que por consiguiente se había golpeado en ese sitio.

Esa sería la improbabilidad número 1, la número 2 seria que Sasuke parecía tener ataques de pánico al separarse de Itachi, vale, Sasuke siempre había sido unido con su hermano mayor pero no habían existido problemas en que pasearán por el parque mientras el mayor se sentaba en una de las bancas que habían en éste.

Naruto accedió a jugar cerca de Itachi, en un perímetro donde el los pudiera observar, sin embargo se sentía intimidado, si bien el mayor siempre los observaba para asegurarse de que no se metieran en problemas o se lastimaran el día de hoy podía sentir la profunda mirada clavarse sobre su persona o sobre Sasuke.

—Oh vamos Sasuke — reclamo indignado — Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, sabes que puedes decirme que sucede.

—Ya te dije que no pasa nada — respondió un poco fastidiado de que el rubio insistiera en el tema.

—¿De veras quieres que crea que solo te has golpeado por hacer quehaceres? — pregunto sospechosamente — ¿Por qué has estado tan extraño? , ¿Por qué Itachi no se separa de ti? , ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? tengo derecho a saber — exigió exasperado mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo zarandeaba un poco causando que el pelinegro se asustara y comenzará a derramar lágrimas aun sin verlo a la cara.

Naruto sintió que lo separaban de Sasuke con un suave jalón en su suéter naranja, miro sorprendido como Itachi se encontraba detrás de él con una mirada seria.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke? — pregunto de manera seria mientras fijaba su vista en su hermano, quien aún abrazaba sus piernas mientras escondía la cara entre ellas, aun así podía ver las leves convulsiones que sufría su cuerpo —¿Quieres ir a otro sitio? —pregunto ignorando olímpicamente a Naruto, quien solo frunció el ceño por verse excluido.

— Si — el pequeño susurro débilmente levantando un poco su mirada para ver a su hermano, Naruto lo miraba sorprendido por su comportamiento, Sasuke no le contaba sus problemas y ahora sin más prefirió irse a otro lado rechazando su compañía.

Itachi se agachó de espaldas a él para que se subiera en su espalda, Sasuke pasó sus brazos por el cuello de éste y sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, sintió que Itachi los sujetaba por detrás para que estuviera más cómodo.

—Sasuke — llamo Naruto al ver que Itachi se levantaba dispuesto a irse con su amigo — ¡Dime algo! — grito exasperado mientras cerraba los ojos con impotencia y cerraba las manos con fuerza formando puños.

—Lo siento Naruto —susurro el pequeño apenas audible para que su amigo escuchará, poso su mirada en él y pudo ver como este abría los ojos sorprendido, la mirada fija en él hizo que mirará hacia otro lado, Naruto lo conocía bien y no quería que se enterará de nada.

—Hasta luego, Naruto— se despidió Itachi con una leve sonrisa mientras daba pasos lentos alejándose del pequeño rubio que simplemente se quedó en su sitio viendo a los hermanos alejarse.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Sasuke? — pregunto el niño en un susurro con una mirada triste.

* * *

Itachi daba pasos lentos y calmados, sentía una gran paz estando así, aferrado a su hermano, estando en un lugar donde nadie podía dañarle, teniendo la sensación como si estuviera sobre una nube y no tuviera ninguna preocupación, podía quedarse así para siempre.

—Te veías animado con la idea de ver a Naruto esta mañana — menciono el mayor como quien quiere y no quiere la cosa mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke, el volteo la mirada a un lado e hizo un adorable puchero, Itachi sonrió, su hermano era muy tierno.

—Así era, pensé que podríamos divertirnos en la nieve —respondió en un susurro mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano — Pero no me sentía bien como para jugar.

—Entiendo que te sientas mal, pero. . —Itachi se vio interrumpido por su hermanito.

—No debe afectarme, lo sé — completo en un susurro — Pero no es fácil hermano, tengo miedo de que me separen de ti — susurro apretando con fuerza el agarre que tenía en el cuello del mayor para sentirse más unido a él — Soy muy feliz contigo Itachi, quisiera quedarme para siempre contigo.

Una sonrisa espontánea se instaló en las facciones del mayor, adoraba a su pequeño hermanito, era tan tierno, tan inocente, tan puro. . — Nadie lo hará, Sasuke, primero muerto antes de dejarte sólo — acarició con una de sus manos el agarre del menor con delicadeza — Papá piensa que solo lloras y te escondes, el piensa que no vales.. — Sasuke entristeció la mirada — Pero yo sé que no es así, tú tienes un gran potencial oculto, sé que puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas y en tu interior una gran valentía se encuentra dormida, solo debes tener fe, algún día despertará — le dedicó una sincera y cariñosa sonrisa.

Sasuke solo sonrió dulcemente, con las mejillas sonrojadas se aferró más a la espalda de su hermano mientras reía tiernamente —Te quiero, hermano mayor.

—Yo aún más, Sasuke — le devolvió la sonrisa mientras continuaba caminando por la ciudad.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas cuando los dos chicos entraron con tranquilidad a la casa, Itachi y Sasuke se dirigían a la habitación de este último cuando una voz llamo su atención haciendo que ambos miraran hacia el lugar dónde provenía.

— Itachi te he estado buscando toda la mañana — llamo desaprobatoriamente Fugaku quien miraba a su hijo mayor con los brazos cruzados — Creí haberte dicho que debías cumplir con tus obligaciones y no estar perdiendo el tiempo con ese estorbo.

Itachi frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras le devolvía la mirada, Sasuke simplemente desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, podía sentir como su hermano se había tensad, podía incluso percibir la rigidez de sus musculos aun cuando lo tenía al lado.

—Ya estoy harto de que trates mal a Sasuke — respondió el primogénito mientras daba un par de pasos al frente — Salimos a pasear, se lo debía por haberse recuperado del resfriado donde estuvo muy enfermo, pero que tu no accediste a venir cuando tu hijo te necesitaba por eso no sabes nada —recriminó mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras y Sasuke lo seguía dudosamente.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Itachi solo sintió algo contra su mejilla y el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo, solo atino a cerrar los ojos aturdido mientras con una mano se tocaba en la zona donde había recibido el impacto, abrió sus ojos lentamente y los fijo delante de su padre quien le dedicaba una mirada de furia y tenía el puño levantado.

—Nunca más vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma o lo lamentarás — amenazó con voz fría que hizo temblar al más pequeño que se había quedado atónito ante la escena un par de metros atrás.

Itachi lo miro enojado y se levantó poco a poco para clavarle la mirada al hombre que tenía enfrente — Sasuke, vete a mi habitación y espérame en ese lugar — ordenó sin apartar la mirada de Fugaku.

Sasuke tímidamente se dirigía a las escaleras pero al dar dos pasos el grito de su padre le detuvo — ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte de ese lugar! — un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando su padre le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y rabia.

Itachi inmediatamente se puso en posición de defensa, no dejaría que le hiciera más daño a su hermano así que se mantuvo atento a cualquier cambio — No puedo creer que seas así, es solo un niño y tú lo tratas degeneradamente sin razón aparente — reprendió mirando con odio a su padre.

—Tu que puedes saber, ese engendro te está manipulando, solo haces lo que el te dice — soltó y una carcajada sínica se escuchó por toda la sala de estar.

—No le hables así a mi hermano mayor — defendió el pequeño en poco más que un susurro mirando al mayor, realmente había querido gritarle esto, pero el temor que le tenía era tanto que ni siquiera su voz podía salir de su boca.

Fugaku clavo su mirada en él y se dirigió a donde estaba dispuesto a pegarle, Sasuke solo vio como él estaba a poca distancia y levantaba el puño, incapaz de moverse, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero no sintió nada, abrió los ojos con temor y vio la espalda de Itachi mientras se tocaba levemente la mejilla debido al nuevo impacto.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke — le dijo el chico mientras mantenía la mirada fija al frente y se ponía a su altura.

—Estoy hastiado de su amor fraternal — Fugaku tomo a Itachi por su cabello y lo alzó un poco para luego lanzarlo unos metros más allá, Sasuke veía con lágrimas en los ojos como su hermano se sentaba un poco adolorido

—¡Hermano! — grito desgarradoramente mientras miles de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—¡Deja el escándalo! — grito el hombre mientras le daba un golpe en la mejilla ya lastimada y hacia que cayera al suelo —Pareces algo así como el perro faldero de tu hermano, llorando el en el piso y gritando.. —Fugaku no termino de hablar porque un puño se estrelló contra su mejilla volteándole la cara.

—No insultes a Sasuke — dijo con voz fría Itachi quien se puso delante del menor — Sasuke ve a mi habitación ahora — ordenó y el pequeño entre lágrimas se levantó rápidamente y corrió escaleras arriba.

Fugaku se reincorporó y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas —Si vuelves a hacer eso no vivirás para contarl — Amenazó y se dirigió al despacho con paso lento.

Itachi se levantó adolorido y subió las escaleras con lentitud, el dolor le hacía fruncir el ceño ligeramente, lo único bueno era que su hermano no había sufrido grandes consecuencias, abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola tras de sí.

—Hermano — llamo Sasuke mientras corría a donde él estaba y le abrazaba las piernas — ¿Hermano estas bien? — pregunto el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo estoy — respondió en un susurro mientras hacía muecas de dolor, se dirigió a su cama y se sentó en la orilla siendo observado de cerca por Sasuke.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto mirando confundido a su hermano mientras caminaba hacia él, Sasuke sabía que su hermano estaba actuando extraño, Itachi era muy fuerte y pudo haberle hecho frente a su padre sin ningún problema, además de que si bien un golpe siempre dolía no debería estar tan afectado por esto.

—Por supuesto — sonrió despreocupadamente — Esto no es nada — comento mientras le revolvía los cabellos con cariño.

—De acuerdo — no estaba muy convencido, Itachi estaba extraño algo dentro de él se lo decía, aun así decidió dejar de lado el tema por ahora, sintió como su hermano acarició el moretón de su mejilla mientras tenía una expresión triste.

—Lo lamento, no pude evitar que te lastimara de nuevo — Sasuke sintió un dolor en su pecho, como si su alma se partiera en dos al ver a su hermano culparse de todo — No soy un buen hermano, fui incapaz de protegerte.

—¡No! — grito mientras se separaba un poco del mayor y le dirigía una mirada decidida — Tu siempre me has cuidado bien y te lo agradezco mucho, me has protegido tanto que te han golpeado a ti.

Itachi se sorprendió un poco, iba a agradecerle por lo que había dicho pero Sasuke lo interrumpió — Itachi tú me has cuidado desde que tengo memoria, todo lo que he aprendido se debe a ti, agradezco el amor que me das, yo no puedo permitir que pienses que has hecho algo mal, todo ha sido perfecto, gracias por todo hermano ,yo te amaré por siempre.

Sasuke sintió como era envuelto por los brazos protectores y cálidos de Itachi, mientras este le susurró al oído- Te amaré por siempre — Sasuke sonrió mientras devolvía el abrazo, él lo sabía, su hermano lo amaría pasara lo que pasará y a pesar de que lo que se venía de ahora en adelante era un suicidio prácticamente el estaría por siempre con Itachi, aunque eso significará escapar y dejar atrás todas las comodidades de su casa.

* * *

—¿Sasuke? — exclamó extrañado el pequeño rubio en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con su amigo pelinegro.

—¿Puedo pasar Naruto? — pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, Naruto se extrañó más, en la mañana estaba muy triste y sin ánimos de querer hablar, vio con algo de recelo como el moretón de su mejilla había crecido y se veía peor que hace unas horas atrás.

—Claro, pasa — dijo luego de su examen físico y se hizo a un lado para que Sasuke pasara, se quedó con la puerta abierta mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a alguien más.

—Itachi fue a la tienda que queda en la esquina, dijo que luego pasaría por aquí — explico con calma al ver a su amigo rubio con una mirada de duda, Naruto simplemente cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Sasuke poniendo una expresión seria.

—Cuéntame — ordenó con voz seria, Sasuke bajo la mirada, había ido con la intención de contarle pero no era fácil.

—Naruto — Sasuke camino hacia el sofá de la sala y se sentó, tenia la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo, conocía a Naruto desde siempre, el rubio simplemente lo imitó y se sentó a su lado — He tenido problemas en casa — soltó en un triste suspiro.

—¿Itachi? — pregunto el mirando con extrañeza.

—No, como crees — regaño un poco y lo miro como si estuviera loco — Es mi padre, él piensa que soy solo un estorbo que retrasa a mi hermano y que no sirve para nada — su voz se volvió apenas audible.

—Te ha golpeado — dedujo el rubio mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Sí—Sasuke bajo la mirada haciendo que el flequillo tapará su rostro — Lo peor es que Itachi y yo escuchamos cuando decía que nos iba a separar.

—Nee esta loco no puede hacer eso — Naruto realmente estaba enojado, ¿Quién se creía ese tipo? El mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que Itachi y Sasuke se querían, el sabía que Itachi siempre velaba por el bienestar de su amigo y que prácticamente siempre eran sólo ellos dos, ¿Cómo ese viejo quería separarlos ahora así como así?.

—Es por eso que esperaremos a que se vaya para idear un plan y en el debido caso de que no encontremos una salida escaparemos —Sasuke miro a Naruto con seguridad en sus ojos negros — Pero nadie debe saber nada, así que guarda el secreto — el rubio simplemente asintió y tomo la palabra.

—Sí es así sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo — sonrió hacia su amigo —Seremos amigos por siempre no importa lo que suceda — Sasuke le devolvió el gesto en una tímida sonrisa, sabía que podía confiar en Naruto y que este le apoyaría, a pesar de lo muy idiota que fuera, después de todo era como un hermano para él.

* * *

Un joven caminaba lentamente como si su cuerpo no respondiera a la idea de una caminata más rápida, no era normal, él lo sabía, luego de dejar a su hermanito en la seguridad de la casa de Naruto se propuso encontrar una farmacia, sentía el cuerpo débil y su cabeza le dolía a horrores, se sentía extremadamente cansado y con la necesidad de quedarse dormido en ese preciso momento.

—He caminado unas 8 cuadras, Sasuke se preocupara porque he tardado mucho tiempo — la verdad era que no había querido asustarle con la idea de que iría a una farmacia, aunque posiblemente solo era por falta de vitaminas o el inicio de un resfriado debido al clima frio.

Itachi entro luego de mucho caminar al pequeño establecimiento lleno de medicinas, se dirigió sin ánimos hacia el medico del lugar.

—Buenas tarde — saludo cortésmente sin mucho ánimo.

—Buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarle? — pregunto al saber que la persona frente a él tenía algún tipo de dolencia debido a su estado anímico.

—Pues últimamente me he sentido muy cansado, tanto que incluso a veces quisiera dormir todo el día, me duele mucho la cabeza y mi cuerpo se siente pesado, no puedo moverme rápidamente — explico al tiempo que dejó escapar un bostezo, no debía enfermarse justo ahora que Sasuke contaba firmemente con él.

—Le recetare estas medicinas — el medico busco entre los estantes unas 3 cajas y las chequeo — Son vitaminas, hierro y ácido fólico, por lo que me cuenta parece padecer de una anemia leve, las vitaminas y el ácido fólico le ayudarán a mantener un buen apetito y el hierro es para ayudarlo en el debido caso de que usted no absorba por sí mismo la cantidad de hierro necesaria en los alimentos — termino por explicar mientras metía las cajas en una bolsa y se las daba — Son 40 Yenes — Itachi pago los medicamentos y tomando la bolsa se disponía a salir del lugar — Las indicaciones están en la caja y no se preocupe no es algo grave, si la molestia persiste le sugiero ir a su médico de cabecera — El pelinegro simplemente asintió y salió de ahí en dirección a la casa de Naruto.

* * *

—Cálmate Sasuke — pidió por vigésima vez el rubio al ver a su amigo mirando por la ventana hacia la calle.

—Se supone que iría a la tienda que está en la esquina, no hay razón para que se tarde de esta manera — exclamó su compañero en medio de un ataque de nervios — ¿Y si mi padre le ha hecho algo, Naruto? — lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas con desesperación — Iré a buscarlo.

—Sasuke espera — trato de detenerlo pero el pelinegro ya se encontraba en la puerta, la abrió y cuando se disponía a salir vio a su hermano frente a esta.

—¿Sasuke a dónde vas? — pregunto el mayor con duda y preocupación al ver al pequeño llorar mientras lo abrazaba.

—Estaba preocupado porque tu no volvías e iba a buscarte — respondió Naruto soltando un suspiro — En ocasiones eres muy lanzado Sasuke.

El aludido solo apretó más el abrazo con su hermano, era la primera vez que actuaba sin pensar — Lo siento.

Itachi sonrió con resignación, sabía que su hermano se asustaría por su demora, lo separó lentamente de él y le tomó de la mano para iniciar su camino a casa — Nos vemos luego, gracias por quedarte con Sasuke, hermanito.

Naruto sonrió radiante como nunca antes, era normal que Itachi le dijera hermanito, él también era parte de la familia y esos dos pelinegros eran sus hermanos — ¡Hasta luego, hermano! — grito mientras los veía alejarse.

Itachi sonrió ante el grito de ese hiperactivo rubio, sintió más fuente el apretón en su mano y dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke quien tenía el ceño fruncido y un puchero en la cara — ¿Qué ocurre?.

—No eres el hermano de ese idiota deja de llamarlo así — susurro con ira mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado.

—¿Celoso? — pregunto mientras una risa escapaba de sus labios.

—Por supuesto que no, solo que no lo eres, eres "mi" hermano mayor, de nadie más — declaró con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Vaya que posesivo — soltó en un susurro mientras seguían su camino.

Sasuke iba a replicar pero entonces su mirada se posó en la bolsa que traía Itachi en la otra mano — ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto con recelo mientras le dirigía una mirada.

—Ah, esto — respondió con tranquilidad mientras alzaba la bolsa con las pastillas — Son vitaminas, es bueno tomarlas para evitar enfermedades, debemos estar sanos ahora más que nunca por que no sabremos que pasara — le había mentido y eso estaba mal pero no quería preocuparlo, vio como el pequeño relajaba la mirada y la posaba de nuevo al frente.

—Tienes razón, eres muy listo, hermano — sonrió, al menos no tendría que preocuparse por ocultarle que estaba tomando medicinas, además no era nada de qué preocuparse y seria por un corto periodo de tiempo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa vieron un par de maletas en el recibidor, su madre llego corriendo a recibirlos con una sonrisa dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó Itachi mientras miraba a todos lados.

—Hubo un cambio en la agenda, tenemos una reunión mañana por la mañana y debemos partir ya, su padre se adelantó para comprar los pasajes de avión y .. — escucharon una bocina de auto afuera, Mikoto reviso por última vez que sus papales estuvieran orden y tomo su bolso de mano y las dos maletas para salir en dirección al taxi con una sonrisa — Hasta luego chicos, los amo — se despidió al momento de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos hermanos soltaron un suspiro, siempre era lo mismo con sus padres, siempre a la carrera, lo único bueno es que ya no tendrían encuentros indeseados con su padre y podrían pensar en un plan para mantenerse unidos sin la presión de que él hiciera un movimiento sorpresa.

—Esto acaba de comenzar — soltó Itachi mientras se adentraba un poco más hacia la sala de estar — ¿Estás listo? — pregunto girándose hacia su hermano.

—Si — asintió con una gran sonrisa — Estoy preparado para todo, soy tu hermano menor después de todo, eso Naruto lo sabe bien — los celos volvieron a aflorar.

—Calma, calma — hizo señas con sus manos para que apaciguara un poco sus celos, su hermano era en extremo celoso con él, pero eso no le molestaba, en lo absoluto, Sasuke simplemente era perfecto en cada una de sus facetas y no cambiaría ni el más pequeño de sus cabellos por nada del mundo.

Continuara. .


	8. Chapter 8: Culpabilidad

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 **Culpabilidad**

—¿Hermano? — llamo a medida que abría la puerta con suavidad asomándose un poco por está, vio a la persona que buscaba durmiendo plácidamente con las cobijas tapándole casi por totalidad, Sasuke se adentró en la habitación con paso calmado y miro con curiosidad el bulto en la cama, los cabellos revueltos de su hermano era lo único que tenía a la vista, por un momento el menor pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar, después de todo luego de la discusión con su padre ayer Itachi había salido mal parado, su labio se frunció ligeramente, Sasuke se sentía inútil e impotente, su hermano tuvo que protegerlo porque él no sabía defenderse, por otra parte él también sabía que su hermano ocultaba algo, no era que él quisiera alardear pero Itachi era verdaderamente fuerte sin embargo lo había visto cansado después del desacuerdo, después de que regresaron y quedaron solos en casa su hermano preparo un par de emparedados para la cena, posteriormente se fue a descansar, disculpándose con él por no poder pasar más tiempo a su lado, todo parecía relativamente normal por ese lado sin embargo. .¡Era casi medio día e Itachi aún seguía durmiendo!. Su hermano siempre se levantaba a primera hora de la mañana, le atribuyó un poco el cansancio al hecho de estar bajo presión por lo de su padre y lo dejo descansar, decidido que ese día seria de utilidad para Itachi, le preparo el desayuno, pero ya siendo las once de la mañana decidió ir a ver que le sucedía lo cual lo lleva a la situación actual.

Sasuke movió ligeramente el hombro de su hermano pero al no obtener respuesta frunció el ceño haciéndolo con algo más de fuerza, el bulto se removió entre las cobijas destapándose levemente la cabeza fijándose en el pelinegro que estaba parado frente a él.

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke? — un bostezo escapó de sus labios.

—Es casi medio día — respondió con un pequeño puchero.

Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, con rapidez salto de la cama, le costó un poco orientarse pero luego de unos segundos se dirigió al baño para asearse y cambiarse de ropa, Sasuke suspiro, se dirigió hacia la cocina con tranquilidad, al pasar por el pequeño estante que había al pie de las escaleras fijo su mirada en este, su madre insistía en colocar allí, como si de un mural familiar se tratase, cientos de fotos de diversos momentos familiares e individuales, a Sasuke definitivamente no le importaban esas cosas a excepción de la fotografía que observaba en esos instantes, la fotografía fue tomada el primer día que asistió a la escuela, se veía a si mismo de unos tres o cuatro años sonriendo radiante a la cámara mientras Itachi tenía una mano acariciando levemente sus cabellos, sonriendo orgulloso.

—Siempre he estado orgulloso de mi pequeño hermano.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, su hermano también veía aquella fotografía desde atrás, él no tenía la certeza, ni tampoco lo recordaba pero apostaría a que su hermano se sintió orgulloso de él hasta el día en que nació, volvió a colocar el porta retrato en su lugar, se giró para encontrarse con la sonrisa tierna de Itachi.

—Te he preparado el desayuno — sonrió tímidamente, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, Itachi le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

—Muchas gracias Sasuke, perdóname por haber dormido tanto, has estado solo toda la mañana — se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No te preocupes necesitas descansar aunque en mi opinión deberías tomarte las vitaminas para evitar un resfriado — expresó con preocupación clavando su mirada preocupada en la del mayor.

—Se supone que el hermano mayor soy yo — dijo en son de burla en el momento en que se dirigía a la cocina con Sasuke siguiéndole, se acercó a la mesa, tomo el pan tostado que se encontraba en el lugar, Sasuke le sirvió un vaso de jugo el cual recibió con gusto.

—Estaba pensando en que deberías retirar mis documentos de la escuela — exclamó en un susurro con miedo de que su idea molestará al mayor y se enojará con él.

—¿Por qué crees eso? — pregunto con curiosidad a medida que mordía la tostada.

—Sí nos vamos lejos y sigo en la misma escuela ellos podrían separarnos igual — explico su punto con un poco más de confianza

—Huir sería la última opción, recuérdalo.

—Es la única opción —debatió el menor.

—No es la única — intento razonar el mayor — Buscaremos la manera de que papá se sienta orgulloso de ti, pasare desapercibido si eso es lo que necesitas— trato de negociar con el pequeño para que no sintiera tan grande la brecha que había impuesto su propio padre entre ambos con sus favoritismos.

—Sabes que eso no pasará — su voz se escuchaba resignada — No tienes que cambiar tu manera de ser solo por eso, seríamos menos libres si actuáramos como no somos realmente.

—Lo sé, en eso tienes razón — suspiro igual de resignado que su hermano.

Sasuke observó cómo su hermano clavaba su mirada en el vaso que contenía el jugo de naranja, desvió la mirada un poco — Entiendo sí tú no quieres vivir conmigo, tienes una vida perfecta aquí, entonces. .será mejor que..

—No se trata de eso — interrumpió el mayor — Es totalmente lo opuesto, tengo miedo de no ser capaz de cuidarte, de darte una vida como a la que estás acostumbrado ¿Qué sucederá cuando enfermes? ¿O tus estudios? Tendría que trabajar, pasarías mucho tiempo solo — exclamo parte de su preocupación el mayor, no quería que su hermanito tuviera ideas erróneas.

—Puedo hacer que me den una beca por mis calificaciones soy el mejor de la clase, me quedaría en casa del idiota de Naruto mientras tu trabajas, yo estoy completamente seguro de que no me sucederá nada siempre y cuando esté contigo, no creo ser capaz de vivir aquí con él, entiende hermano por favor — suplico un poco para hacerle entrar en razón y que dejara sus miedos de lado.

Suspiro, su hermanito tenía razón encontrarían la solución poco a poco no debía dejarse dominar por el miedo, todo estaría bien siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos — De acuerdo — sonrió — Iré a buscar tus documentos en cuanto comiencen las clases, diré que nos mudaremos por cuestión de negocios familiares.

Sasuke sonrió, definitivamente su hermano era el mejor.

Itachi se levantó con calma y tomo las pastillas que estaban en la mesa, cogió un vaso de agua y las ingirió, Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco, el mayor sonrió ante esto, Sasuke definitivamente odiaba las medicinas.

En ese momento el timbre sonó, Sasuke se dirigió a abrir la puerta encontrándose con una cabellera rubia.

—¡Buenas tardes Sasuke! — saludo enérgicamente su amigo con una sonrisa, Sasuke lo observó con curiosidad para luego posar su mirada en la mujer de largos cabellos rojos quien le sonreía con ternura.

—¿Cómo has estado pequeño Sasuke? — saludo con voz cantarina la pelirroja

—Bien ¿Y usted? — pregunto con nerviosismo y las mejillas sonrojadas, Kushina Uzumaki no solo era la madre de su mejor amiga sino que era la mejor amiga de su madre, por lo cual estaba acostumbrado a verla, ella era una mujer muy introvertida, linda, y amable.

Naruto vio extrañado la escena.

—Muy bien cariño, bueno dejo a Naruto para que se diviertan, no te metas en problemas amor, vendré más tarde a recogerte — se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio, este último ingreso a la casa, Sasuke cerró la puerta.

—¿Quién era Sasuke? — pregunto Itachi mientras se asomaba por la cocina — Oh Naruto que bueno verte de nuevo— le sonrió Itachi cálidamente.

—Hola hermano — saludo con una gran sonrisa pero sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza — ¿Qué te pasa? — se dirigió enojado hacia Sasuke quien solo mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—Es mi hermano, idiota — susurró tenebrosamente.

—Sí claro señor egoísta — le restó importancia — juguemos en el jardín — Naruto tomo de la mano a Sasuke para dirigirse corriendo al jardín arrastrándolo a él en el intento.

Itachi sonrió divertido al ver como Naruto se llevaba prácticamente a rastras a su hermanito para jugar, era bueno que Sasuke conviviera con personas de su edad y olvidara por un momento todos los problemas que tenían encima, después de todo, era solo un niño—Diviértanse — en ese momento sonó de nuevo el timbre alguien había llamado a la puerta — ¿Quién será esta vez? — se preguntó dirigiéndose a abrirla.

Itachi se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amigo del otro lado de la puerta.

—Itachi — saludó con un leve abrazo fraterno —¿Yuju? ¿Tierra a Itachi? — se burló a ver que su pequeño amigo no reaccionaba.

—Shisui — susurro como aun no creyendo que él estuviera allí, hacía meses que no lo veía debido al trabajo de este, siempre se mantenía ocupado, Shisui era su mejor amigo por no decir que era su primo, un par de años mayor que él y que siempre le cuidaba como un hermano mayor, he de decir que Itachi le tenía en alta estima, Shisui por lejos era su mejor amigo, alguien que lo conocía extremadamente bien y con quien tenía plena confianza.

—Me alegra verte pequeño — sonrió mientras le revolvía los cabellos de manera cariñosa.

Itachi sonrió levemente dándole paso para que ingresara a la casa, el mayor entro y se quedó observando todo alrededor, su amigo siempre había vivido de manera lujosa y sin preocupaciones pero algo le decía que eso había cambiado.

—¿Que ha sido de tu vida en estos dos meses? —su mirada se posó en el menor y le sonrió comprensivamente, inmediatamente Itachi se tensó, Shisui ya intuía algo — ¿Izumi te ha golpeado por no querer salir con ella?.

Itachi se sonrojo y desvío la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera los ojos de su amigo, ahora entendía como se sentía Sasuke con Naruto, Shisui sin duda podía conocer todos sus secretos con solo mirarle.

—Eres mi mejor amigo puedes confiar en mi — en verdad tenia curiosidad de saber por qué Itachi tenía un par de moretones en su mejilla.

Itachi suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido — Las cosas iban bien, como siempre, Sasuke tuvo un pequeño resfriado hace unas semanas y llame a mi padre porque me preocupaba que empeorará, él no vino debido a negocios y cuando volvió golpeó a Sasuke, yo lo defendí, tuvimos una pequeña discusión, mi padre tiene pensado separarlo de mí.

—Guao — exclamó haciendo señas con las manos para que se detuviera— ¿El pequeño Sasuke? ¿Separarlos? ¿Perdió la razón?.

—Al parecer, no quiero y no lo haré es mi único hermano, por eso que antes de que vuelvan nosotros nos iremos — menciono con convicción dedicándole una mirada seria a su amigo

Shisui medito un poco con los ojos cerrados — No dejare que eso pase, podrían quedarse en mi casa no tengo ningún problema — Itachi miro sorprendido a su amigo — Vamos, ambos son mis hermanos menores, me honraría de verdad que aceptarán mi ayuda, además muy poco me relaciono con tío Fugaku y tía Mikoto y tenía tiempo sin verte no sospecharan que están conmigo — explico con una gran sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias no sé cómo podre pagártelo, estaba tan preocupado por arrastrar a Sasuke a todo esto sin poder brindarle una estabilidad — Itachi le sonrió de manera agradecida.

Shisui le devolvió una sonrisa orgullosa— Lo has hecho muy bien, proteges a tu hermano, eso es algo admirable, ahora entiendo no fue Izumi sino tu padre quien te ha propinado esos tremendos moretones en las mejillas — dejo escapar una leve risa — ¿Me contaras también la razón por la que pareces un zombie andante?.

Itachi palideció más si es que eso era posible, ya lo había dicho, no podía ocultarle nada a Shisui — Yo. .es por falta de vitaminas, no es nada importante — sonrió de manera nerviosa restándole importancia al asunto, generalmente podía ocultar bien sus emociones pero eso no pasaba cuando estaba con Shisui.

—¿Estás seguro? — pregunto con preocupación, Itachi era pésimo mintiendo —Deberías checarte con el médico, solo para asegurarte, no es algo normal.

—Sí — afirmó a medida que caminaba hacia el sillón y se sentaba, se sentía cansado de solo estar de pie, su amigo le siguió el paso quedando de frente a él, Shisui le miraba desde arriba debido a la posición — Por favor no le menciones nada a Sasuke — suplico.

—¿Mencionarme qué? — una voz curiosa se escuchó sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes quienes dirigieron la mirada al pasillo donde se encontraba el pequeño pelinegro acompañado de un rubio quien miraba sin entender —¡Shisui! —exclamó con alegría Sasuke corriendo hasta lanzarse a los brazos del mayor quien lo recibió con gusto.

—¿Tu si puedes tener otro hermano mayor pero yo no puedo tener otro hermanito? — pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa pero se vio olímpicamente ignorado.

—Eso es porque tú eres solo mío — contesto apenas sacandole la lengua para luego dirigirse a Shisui — ¿De que hablaban?.

—De nada — respondió cortante Itachi, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Se supone que soy parte del equipo —-refunfuño, Shisui sonrió con ternura.

—Es cierto Itachi no debes mentirle — Shisui se puso de manera confidencial cerca del oído de Sasuke como si fuera a contarle un gran secreto — Estábamos debatiendo quien era el mejor — soltó un suspiro – Tu hermano no quiere aceptar que soy yo — Sasuke arrugó la cara en signo de disgusto.

—Eso no es cierto, si eres bastante bueno pero mi hermano es el mejor — respondió con mucha seguridad.

—¿Estás seguro? Digo es bueno pero vamos yo soy el mejor — sonrió al ver la cara del pequeño.

—Por supuesto que no — Sasuke se giró hacia Itachi quien solo había estado observando la escena, apresuradamente bajo de los brazos de su primo y se dirigió a su lado — ¿Hermano tu eres el mejor verdad?, Vamos dile —insistía una y otra vez.

—Eso no tiene importancia Sasuke — sonrió de manera nerviosa — Estoy ocupado con Shisui mejor sigue jugando con Naruto — Itachi fijo su mirada en el rubio que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo, esto lo extraño — ¿Necesitan algo? — pregunto con duda.

—Queríamos jugar contigo hermano —sonrió — Juguemos al escondite— pidió el pequeño con una leve sonrisa.

Itachi suspiro la verdad es que no tenía energía para jugar, pero no quería entristecer a su hermanito, mucho menos luego de no haberse siquiera despertado temprano.

—Yo jugaré con ustedes Sasuke, soy más veloz y hábil que tu hermano será una buena práctica para ustedes — se ofreció Shisui sonriendo, los dos niños sonrieron complacidos, salieron corriendo en dirección al jardín —Descansa— susurro mientras pasaba a un lado de él.

—Gracias — agradeció, se puso de pie y ambos se dirigieron al jardín —Será mejor preparar unos emparedados para el almuerzo — Itachi fue en dirección a la cocina y se perdió dentro de esta.

Mientras preparaba la comida podía escuchar claramente las risas de los niños quienes se divertían jugando con Shisui, hacía mucho que no escuchaba a Sasuke reír de ese modo y le agrado la sensación de paz que invadió su pecho en ese instante, todo era perfecto mientras su hermano fuera feliz.

De un momento a otro sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le hizo cerrar los ojos con un poco de fuerza, realmente le dolía, el dolor fue en aumento y tratando de buscar ayuda abrió los ojos un poco para enfocarse en su borroso entorno, se asustó, solo veía formas difusas, pudo sentir un líquido tibio salir de su nariz y la lejana voz de alguien llamándole.

—¿Itachi? — luego de eso todo se volvió negro.

—¡Itachi! —exclamó en un grito llamando la atención de las otras dos personas quienes corriendo se dirigieron a la cocina, encontrando a Itachi desmayado en el piso y a Sasuke a su lado.

Shisui fue quien se acercó quedando al lado de Sasuke quien solo sujetaba la camisa de su hermano con fuerza zarandeándolo levemente mientras miles de lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas.

—No llores Sasuke — se acunclillo a su lado — no le ha pasado nada solo hace falta que descanse — levanto a Itachi con cuidado y extrema delicadeza se dirigió a la planta alta para dejarlo en su habitación, los pequeños lo siguieron.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? — susurro Sasuke hipeando sin control, Shisui colocó a Itachi en la cama, dirigió su mirada al pequeño quien era inútilmente consolado por Naruto.

—Quizás allá estado bajo mucha presión, lo mejor es que se relaje un poco, ¿Entiendes, Sasuke? — su voz sonó dura, un desmayo podría entrar en los parámetros de la normalidad, pero el sangrado de la nariz aunque era leve, lo preocupo, tomo un pequeño pañuelo que siempre traía consigo y le limpio la poca sangre que tenía.

El niño dio un pequeño brinquito casi imperceptible, ¿Acaso lo que le acababa de suceder a su hermano era su culpa? ¿Itachi se había enfermado por su culpa? ¿Por qué su hermano no había mencionado nada? ¿Le había hecho daño sin siquiera darse cuenta? Sasuke sintió como Shisui salía de la habitación pero realmente no le importo.

—Tranquilo Sasuke — Naruto le dedico una sonrisa — Itachi está bien no ha pasado nada.

—Naruto, yo no quiero hacerle daño — susurro mientras se dirigía al lado de su hermano, sostuvo su mano con un poco de miedo — Seria mejor si papá me enviara lejos, muy lejos de él, solo le causó problemas, él no merece vivir así.

—¡No digas tonterías! — alzó un poco la voz pero enseguida bajo el tono — Itachi te ama si te alejas de él será mucho peor Sasuke — el otro no respondió solo se quedó allí sosteniendo la mano de Itachi, Naruto suspiro lo mejor sería irse a su casa, regresaría después cuando Sasuke estuviese más calmado, salió en silencio de la habitación, su amigo necesitaba estar sólo.

—No te enfermes hermano, te prometo que me portare mejor, no lloraré, tratare de comer más cosas que no sean tomates, te dejare dormir hasta tarde, no te pediré jugar conmigo, no me enojare si le dices a Naruto hermano, no serás solo mío, por favor tu no me dejes — susurro mientras se puso de rodillas sosteniendo con más fuerza el apretón de sus manos.

* * *

Shisui se encontraba en la sala de estar cuando vio a un pequeño rubio bajar, al parecer era muy amigo de Sasuke aunque era la primera vez que lo veía.

—Sasuke está mal — soltó en un susurro mirando al pelinegro, Shisui suspiro.

—Es muy apegado a Itachi — reconoció — Por cierto soy Shisui Uchiha, un primo lejano pero más que todo amigo de Itachi y Sasuke.

—Naruto Uzumaki, mejor amigo de Sasuke — sonrió levemente — Sasuke está algo sensible con todo esto, imagino que tu estas enterado sobre lo que está pasando.

—Sí lo estoy, ofrecí mi apoyo debido a su situación pero Sasuke debe de ser un poco más fuerte, no puede cargar todo sobre los hombros de Itachi, si lo hace, colapsara y puede pasar algo más grave que esto — Shisui sabía que alguien debía ser razonable ante este problema, ese alguien era él, porque era el mayor y por qué Itachi por más problemas que tuviera nunca haría algo que hiriera a Sasuke.

Naruto frunció el ceño, ese chico, ¿Acaso culpaba a Sasuke de lo que pudiera sucederle a Itachi? Eso no le agrado, en lo absoluto — Sasuke no tiene la culpa — contraataco de inmediato la supuesta acusación del mayor.

—No estoy diciendo que la tenga solo digo que debe volverse un poco más independiente, es su hermano, es normal que Itachi lo proteja como tal pero debería de hacerle frente a las adversidades o al menos intentar hacerlo — sonrió levemente para demonstrar que no estaba en contra de nadie, solo quería lo mejor para ese par.

—Su padre lo ha tratado realmente mal, lo ha insultado y golpeado, te recuerdo que somos solo niños — enfatizó señalándose a sí mismo.

—Lo sé, sin embargo insisto en que debe ser algo más independiente, por el bien de Itachi, no está mal que los niños sean seguros de sí mismos ¿no crees? — pregunto con una sonrisa al pequeño quien dudo un momento.

—Yo. .no lo sé —desvió la mirada, no quería estar en contra de su amigo.

—Demos por terminada la conversación, lo importante ahora es que Itachi se recupere — sonrió levemente

Naruto asintió devolviéndole una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en medio del pasillo, había escuchado la discusión de Shisui y Naruto, apretó sus dientes con impotencia mientras las lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas, él lo sabía, siempre lo supo de hecho, la vida de su querido hermano seria perfecta si él no estuviera, no quería ver a Itachi sufrir, lo amaba, no deseaba que le sucediera algo malo, dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación con una sola idea en la mente, esa noche se iría lejos, muy lejos de su hermano.

Naruto subió al segundo piso buscando a Sasuke, encontrandolo en su habitación.

—Sasuke ya debo irme, mamá ha venido por mí — informo pero se extrañó de verlo mirando por la ventana sin siquiera molestarse en verlo — vamos Sasuke todo estará bien de veras — sonrió pero Sasuke no le prestó atención, Naruto con gesto resignado salió de la habitación para marcharse a su casa.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo era tan confuso, sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza haciendo que frunciera el ceño y se llevara una mano al área donde le dolía.

—Que bueno que despertaste — Itachi dirigió su mirada a la voz.

—Shisui — susurro mirándole con cansancio — ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — pregunto preocupado, antes de perder la conciencia había escuchado a su hermanito llamarle.

—Te desmayaste, sangraste un poco por la nariz, insisto debes ir al médico — reprochó con preocupación, pero Itachi no le presto mucha atención al regaño de este —Sasuke está en su habitación, su amigo ya se ha ido.

—Búscalo, por favor — Itachi deseaba verle, no quería que él se preocupara por un simple desmayo, con las vitaminas muy pronto se recuperaría, no quería verle de nuevo con esa mirada triste.

Shisui asintió y salió en busca del menor y luego de unos minutos regreso con el pequeño siguiéndole.

—Sasuke — le sonrió de la manera más tierna posible — ¿Te he asustado pequeño? No te preocupes con un poco de vitaminas estaré bien — informo sin embargo su hermano no le dirigía la mirada —¿Estás enojado? —no pudo evitar que en su voz se notara un poco de preocupación.

—No, solo estoy cansado, no te preocupes no estoy enojado, solo descansa — respondió con una leve sonrisa, bastante forzada a decir verdad y se encamino hacia la salida.

Itachi le miro preocupado mientras éste salía de la habitación, su corazón se estrujó, su pequeño hermano estaba enojado por no haber estado pendiente de él ese día — Sasuke..

El pequeño Sasuke estaba apoyado del otro lado de la puerta, una sigilosa lagrima recorría su mejilla — Lo siento, Itachi.

Continuara. .


	9. Chapter 9: Miedo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 **Miedo**

Shisui se había ido poco después de que despertara, intento darle ánimos luego de que Sasuke se fuera de ese modo de su habitación, sin buenos resultados, es que simplemente no comprendía, en verdad no entendía que le sucedía a ese pequeño, Sasuke algunos días era tan dulce como un tarro de miel, otros era tan amargo como un limón, algunos días era muy alegre y un niño hablador que decía mil palabras por segundo, otros días podía sentirlo algo más callado, podía sentir como su corazón se sumía en la más profunda oscuridad, un escalofrió le recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo, no quería eso, Sasuke pasara lo que pasara debía ser feliz, debía seguir siendo ese pequeño y tierno niño, él no quería, no deseaba, no permitiría que su pequeño hermano volviera a llenar su corazón de oscuridad, no dejaría que se sumiera en la soledad, no permitiría que sufriera de nuevo, nunca más.

Abrió los ojos, frotándoselos suavemente, luego de que su amigo se fuera se dispuso a descansar un poco más, no había dormido solo estaba acostado sumido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que siempre tenían un solo dueño, Sasuke, aún se sentía un poco cansado sin embargo no era como en la tarde, había recuperado un poco de energía y se sentía mucho mejor que antes, sonrió levemente por eso, coloco los pies sobre el frio suelo y se levantó con lentitud, perfecto, todo estaba en orden, no había mareos ni fatiga, camino directo a la salida de la habitación, quería estar con su hermanito, cerró la puerta tras él y comenzó el ya habitual recorrido hacia la habitación de Sasuke, sonrió, conocería el camino así tuviese los ojos vendados, toco la puerta con suavidad cuando estuvo frente a esta, no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar y nada, esto lo extraño de sobremanera.

—Sasuke, ábreme por favor —dijo con voz firme — Sasuke — por más que llamaba su hermano no respondía a su llamado, esto le preocupo, así que sin más se adentró a la habitación — No puede ser— susurro mientras el pánico se reflejaba en sus ojos — Sasuke —llamo un poco más alto y se dispuso a buscarlo en el baño, la habitación de sus padres, pero no había rastro de él, bajo corriendo las escaleras con la respiración agitada— ¡Sasuke! — grito al buscarlo en la sala de estar, en el recibidor, en la cocina, lavandería, incluso salió hasta el jardín, su hermano no se encontraba por ningún lado— ¿Esto es una broma cierto? — dijo fuera de sí mirando a todos lados — No es gracioso, Sasuke deja de jugar — llamo la atención a la nada, al no obtener respuesta su pánico aumento, se disponía a subir de nuevo por las escaleras para cerciorarse de que no se encontrara en ningún lugar y de que esto no era una pesadilla, se agarró del pasamanos dispuesto a subir cuando algo llamo su atención, un papel blanco doblado por la mitad debajo del porta retratos que habían estado observando al medio día, Itachi hizo una mueca de duda, el papel no se encontraba temprano ahí, dio media vuelta, tomo el papel entre las manos, no sabía el por qué, pero ese papel le traería malas noticias, lo desdoblo con cuidado, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al reconocer la letra de Sasuke impresa en la hoja, no tenía por qué angustiarse, posiblemente haya ido a la casa de Naruto a dormir, dejándole la nota porque él, nuevamente estaba en su habitación descansando, así que sin más se dispuso a leerla.

Hermano mayor:

Lamento si en este momento te estoy causando problemas, realmente no quiero eso, tu siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo, me has cuidado, protegido, consentido, te lo agradezco de verdad, sentí mucho miedo de pensar que podrías irte de mi vida para siempre, hice que te preocuparas al punto que te has enfermado por mi culpa y lo lamento por eso he tomado la decisión de alejarme de ti, es por tu bien, así podrás estar tranquilo, sin presiones ni la necesidad de cuidar de alguien más, tendrás todo lo que siempre quisiste y un futuro brillante, no te sientas mal por mí, estaré bien, guardare conmigo todos esos momentos felices que vivimos los dos.

Te amare por siempre.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, su respiración era errática, si es que a eso se le podía llamar respiración, sencillamente sentía que el aire no entraba en sus pulmones, su tráquea debía estar cerrándose o eso sentía él, más la sudoración fría por todo su cuerpo, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, cayo sentado al piso sin poder evitarlo, vio de nuevo aquel trozo de papel con pánico, debía encontrar a Sasuke, debía encontrarlo pronto, se puso de pie aun algo mareado y subió a su habitación en busca de su abrigo, guardo el papel en uno de los bolsillos de este, luego de unos momentos bajo y salió en busca de su hermano.

El viento frio del invierno lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro, esa noche era fría, sostuvo su abrigo en un vano intento de conseguir más calor — Pronto te encontrare Sasuke y vendrás conmigo a casa — dijo de manera decidida, lo primero sería buscarlo por los alrededores ya luego iría en busca de ayuda.

* * *

Esto sí que era vida, él calentito envuelto en las mullidas cobijas, tomando chocolate caliente, comiendo malvaviscos y viendo los especiales navideños que solían durar hasta el inicio de la primavera, no había nada mejor.

—Ahora que lo pienso, falta una semana para que oficialmente inicia la primavera pero.. —Naruto vio por su ventana como pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo — Creo que se retrasara este año.

—Pensé que te gustaba el invierno — Naruto fijo su vista en un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos azules, muy parecido a él físicamente.

—Así es papá pero me aburre estar tanto tiempo viendo un paisaje blanco — en su cara se dibujó un puchero, Minato solo sonrió nerviosamente, su hijo podría tener su cabello y ojos, pero sus gestos, manera de ser y de pensar eran idénticas a la de su esposa Kushina.

El teléfono sonó alertando a los dos hombres de la casa, nadie llamaba a las 10 de la noche a menos de que fueran malas noticias, Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar, se levantó de inmediato y tomo el auricular del teléfono — ¿Diga?.

—Naruto —escucho la voz apagada de un niño, la cual reconocía muy bien — Lo lamento, Naruto.

El rubio frunció el ceño, Minato quien había estado observando se preocupó— ¿Es tu madre? — pregunto de manera preocupada, su esposa trabaja en un hospital y estaba de guardia ese día — Naruto —llamo al ver que el pequeño no respondía.

—¿De qué hablas Sasuke? —pregunto, tenía un mal presentimiento su amigo nunca hablaba así — ¿Por qué debo perdonarte?, ¿Qué sucede?.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, eres una gran persona, lamento haberte llamado perdedor en el pasado, tendrás un gran futuro.

—¿Sasuke que.. —su pregunta fue interrumpida por su amigo al otro lado del auricular.

—Cuida de Itachi, Naruto — suplico con voz rota — Adiós.

El rubio solo pudo escuchar un pitido del otro lado de la línea, colgó el teléfono mientras mordía su labio ligeramente, ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Por qué Sasuke lo llamaba para decirle eso?.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto? —pregunto el mayor acercándose a él.

—No lo sé, papá — susurro, sin duda tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Nada, por más que buscaba por todas partes no encontraba a su hermano en ningún lado, el miedo le estaba invadiendo cada vez más, no quería que Sasuke se alejara, no entendía que ocurría con él, no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado la idea de que él le causaba problemas o que era el causante de su malestar, era solo falta de vitaminas por todos los cielos, no estaba muriendo, él estaba bien.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente a la casa de Shisui, estaba anocheciendo aún más, necesitaba ayuda, la temperatura estaba bajando cada vez más, tenía que encontrar a Sasuke cuanto antes, toco la puerta con algo de fuerza y espero impacientemente a que le abrieran, vio como la luz de la sala se había encendido, suspiro.

—¿Itachi? — pregunto asombrado Shisui que momentos antes había abierto la puerta con un poco de somnolencia.

—Shisui, por favor ayúdame a encontrar a Sasuke —pidió de manera desesperada.

—¿Sasuke? — pregunto sin entender — Pasa por favor así te calientas un poco y me explicas que sucede — ofreció dándole espacio para que este ingresara, Itachi lo hizo y cerró la puerta —Bien ¿Qué paso? — pregunto mientras se adentraba a la sala y tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, Itachi le imito.

—Ha huido, el piensa que todo lo malo que está ocurriendo es su culpa —explico mientras le extendía la carta que había estado en su bolsillo — Shisui ayúdame por favor, sé que te causo muchas molestias pero mi hermano de 7 años está afuera, solo en la noche, con semejante frio.

Shisui suspiro al momento de terminar de leer la carta y clavo su mirada en Itachi quien tenía la mirada preocupada — Creo que se ha tomado mal lo que le he dicho — informo con pena, su amigo le miro sin entender — Cuando te desmayaste le dije que debías descansar, creo que ha pensado de que es su culpa por no dejarte hacerlo, lo lamento no quería que se sintiera mal, lo buscare, tu quédate aquí —informo poniéndose de pie y tomando su abrigo para salir en busca del pequeño Uchiha.

Itachi lo miro seriamente poniéndose de pie —Sasuke es mi hermano, no puedo permitir que tú lo busques mientras yo me quedo aquí sin hacer nada, es mi culpa por no haberle explicado la situación y permitir que él se sintiera culpable, iré contigo te guste o no.

Shisui sonrió, en cuanto a Sasuke se refería Itachi podría llegar a ser muy obstinado — De acuerdo, vamos — así salieron ambos de la casa en busca del pequeño.

* * *

Tenía frío, se sentía triste, tenía frio, se sentía triste, pero era lo mejor ¿Cierto? Él también debía hacer sacrificios, y ningún sacrificio era tan grande como la salud y bienestar de Itachi, suspiro, ya había caminado mucho desde que salió de su casa y se sentía cansado, al principio había dudado si esto era lo correcto, pero Shisui tenía razón él debía dejar de cargar preocupaciones sobre los hombros de Itachi, así que al final se había decidido a hacerlo, por el bien de su hermano mayor, aunque esto le doliera, volvió a suspirar, apenas habían pasado un par de horas y ya sentía que el mundo se acabaría sino veía a Itachi, le extrañaba.

Escapar había sido más difícil de lo creyó, cuando sintió que Shisui se había ido le rogó a todos los dioses que Itachi no fuera a su habitación y vaya que lo escucharon, su hermano había entrado a su propia habitación, por lo cual él comenzó a meter en un bolso pequeño algo de ropa, dinero que tenía guardado, se puso su abrigo y guantes para protegerse del frio, cogió una hoja, un lápiz y salió de la habitación, camino y bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido, fue directo a la cocina, tomo un par de galletas por si le daba hambre, tomo el papel y el lápiz dispuesto a escribir aquella carta dirigida a su hermano, debía admitirlo le había costado un mundo pero al final encontró las palabras correctas, puso la carta debajo de la fotografía que tanto le gustaba, suspiro, dio una última mirada a su hogar y se dispuso a marcharse, cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Él quería ser esta vez quien protegiera a Itachi, quería ser su héroe, él quería ser quien le regalará felicidad y alegría, a él solo a él, él quería encerrar a su hermano en una burbuja, donde nada malo pudiera pasarle, de un momento a otro sin que se diera cuenta siquiera múltiples lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, su llanto era incontrolable, como nunca antes lo había sido, su cuerpo se sacudía en fuertes convulsiones que lo obligaron a sentarse.

El pequeño Sasuke lloraba desconsoladamente, lo mejor sería quedarse allí sin hacer nada, de todas maneras poco le importaba que fuera la mitad de la noche, la nieve tampoco le importaba, ese clima solo hacia recordarle que tan triste se sentía, su vida tampoco le importaba, en sus pensamientos solo se encontraba su hermano, siempre su hermano pero no podía volver.

* * *

—¡Sasuke!-grito una vez más con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le daban— ¡Sasuke! — grito aún más fuerte hasta que sintió un dolor punzante en la garganta, cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

—¡Itach! — exclamo Shisui mientras corría a su lado — Ya es muy tarde, has de estar cansado, por favor no te sobre esfuerces — pidió en un ruego, no sabía que era exactamente lo que tenía Itachi pero tampoco debía abusar de su cuerpo aun si fuera una tontería, como él solía llamarle.

—No lo entiendes — susurró mientras varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas — Ese niño es mi vida, yo le amo tanto, mi vida está consagrada a ese pequeño niño y no descansaré hasta tenerlo entre mis brazos sano y salvo.

Shisui suspiro ya se imaginaba una respuesta así, el amor de esos dos eran tan extenso, tan puro que no importará lo que pasará ellos siempre buscarían el bienestar del otro.

—¡Itachi! —se escuchó una voz infantil a lo lejos haciendo que ambos miraran en esa dirección.

—¿Naruto? — pregunto Shisui con extrañeza al verlo acercarse con un rubio mayor.

Ambos rubios llegaron a donde estaban los pelinegros quienes se levantaron lentamente mirando asombrados al niño.

—Sasuke me ha llamado hace unas horas, estaba muy raro, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — pregunto muy preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.

Itachi se asombró aún más — ¿Has hablado con él?, Naruto, Sasuke escapo de casa y estamos buscándolo pero no le hemos encontrado —exclamó con preocupación.

—Él me pidió que te cuidara — informo con pena al momento que nuevas lágrimas se aglomeraban en los ojos de Itachi.

—No se preocupen lo encontraremos, he hablado con mi esposa y quedo de avisarnos si llegaba herido a algún hospital, se comunicó con amigas de otros hospitales y nos ayudarán — Minato le dio una mirada tranquilizadora a los presentes.

—Mamá es genial de veras — exclamó el pequeño rubio con emoción, Shisui le devolvió la sonrisa comenzando a caminar con Minato — No te preocupes Itachi, Sasuke te quiere mucho, incluso mucho más de lo que tú puedas comprender, tal vez no expresa su amor de la mejor manera, pero todo esto lo hace por ti — Itachi le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, Naruto tenía una extraña capacidad de sanar las heridas de las personas.

* * *

Sasuke sentía las pisadas de alguien acercándose pero no quería salir de su ensoñación, no quería volver a llorar, se sentía cansado, necesitado de un abrazo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la voz pero su expresión no cambio en lo absoluto —¿Me escuchas? —pregunto con algo de impaciencia, esa mirada triste y sin vida no le agrado para nada.

—Déjame en paz— susurro molesto, de todas las personas que habitaban la cuidad porque tenía que toparse precisamente con "ella".

—¿Itachi sabe que estas aquí? — el silencio del niño le dio la respuesta a su pregunta —En ese caso — soltó un suspiro.

La chica tomo su teléfono móvil y marcó un número en su agenda telefónica, espero que contestarán pacientemente — ¡Shisui! —exclamó emocionada, Sasuke palideció e hizo el intento de huir de allí sin embargo ella lo sujeto con fuerza del brazo impidiendo que huyera —Perdón que te llame a esta hora pero, estoy aquí con el hermanito de Itachi.

—¿Qué estas con Sasuke? — pregunto asombrando llamando la atención de todos los presentes quienes se quedaron helados todos menos Itachi que le arrebato el teléfono a Shisui.

—Izumi pásame a Sasuke por favor y por lo que más quieras te lo ruego no dejes que se aparte de tu lado — La chica quien en todo ese tiempo había tenido la mirada clavada en el pequeño Uchiha asintió pasándole el teléfono a Sasuke.

—¿Hola? — contesto con temor.

—Sasuke por el amor de Dios que crees que estás haciendo casi me matas de un infarto ¿Te has vuelto loco? — exclamo nervio Itachi del otro lado de la línea.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente haciendo que al mayor se le rompiera en dos el corazón — Lo lamento pero no quiero hacerte daño lo mejor es estar separados — comento entre el llanto como podía.

—Nada de eso, no me has hecho daño, Sasuke por favor ¿Quédate con Izumi de acuerdo? Yo enseguida iré y hablaremos de esto, ¿Dime dónde estás? — le pregunto suspirando tranquilamente, sentía como el alma le volvía a su cuerpo, su hermano estaba a salvo e Izumi lo cuidaría muy bien.

Solo se escuchaba el silencio del otro lado de la línea — Sasuke por favor — rogó a punto de llorar.

—Frente a la heladería que nos gusta — Itachi soltó el celular sin importarle que este cayera al suelo y salió corriendo en dirección a la heladería siendo seguido por todos los demás.

Afortunadamente estaban a solo dos cuadras del punto de encuentro, Itachi dibujo una gran sonrisa al visualizar a su hermano tomado de la mano por Izumi, al llegar donde estaban ellos su sonrisa se incrementó y de un momento a otro, siendo presa de sus emociones e impulsos atrapó al pequeño en un fuerte abrazo.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto Sasuke no vuelvas a hacerlo —repetía irracionalmente una y otra vez mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se dedicaba a tocar, abrazar y besar a su pequeño hermano.

Izumi miro asombrada la escena, Itachi jamás lloraba, la chica vio como los demás acompañantes llegaban un poco cansados por la carrera —Soy magnífica — se alabó así misma mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Shisui.

—Debo admitirlo, por esta vez no has salvado enana — reconoció al momento que le revolvía el cabello con ternura — Itachi te lo agradece — agrego al ver que el nombrado aun abrazaba a su hermanito.

—Nee Sasuke no vuelvas a hacer eso — el reclamo de cierto rubio hizo que el mayor de los hermanos se separará del menor.

—Lo lamento yo creí que era lo mejor — se disculpó en un susurro.

Naruto suspiro a leguas se veía que el idiota de su amigo había estado llorando hasta decir basta —Espero que te quede claro que nadie más puede hacerle compañía y cuidar de Itachi además de ti — comento regalándole una espléndida sonrisa, Sasuke les había dado un susto de espanto.

Sasuke sonrió levemente mientras sentía que nuevamente era abrazado por su hermano

—Considero que es mejor retirarnos a descansar a nuestras casas ya es muy tarde — hablo el mayor haciendo que todos fijarán su atención en él — Me alegra que todo se solucionará Itachi, Naruto será mejor irnos— el rubio sonrió y empezaron el camino de regreso a casa.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Naruto, Minato — se despidió Itachi con una sonrisa— Será mejor que también descanses, gracias por todo Shisui.

—No hay de que, en dos días voy para empezar el "asunto" —sonrió —No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto Sasuke, Itachi se moriría sin ti — le revolvió los cabellos al niño y luego se marchó del lugar.

—Izumi gracias por todo, estoy en deuda contigo no sabes lo agradecido que estoy — menciono mientras rápidamente depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—No hay problema Itachi — la chica se sonrojo de sobremanera, Itachi muy poco tenia esas atenciones con ella pero no le molesto en lo absoluto, así que le dedico una linda sonrisa — Nos vemos luego — la chica de alejó despidiéndose con la mano de ambos, dejando a los hermanos solos quienes se dispusieron a caminar de regreso a casa.

Todo el camino fue silencioso, Itachi le dirigía miradas al menor, mientras este solo tenía su mirada clavada en el piso, al llegar a casa Sasuke subió de inmediato a su habitación, Itachi le siguió con calma.

—Sasuke — lo llamo al cerrar la puerta de la habitación —De verdad no vuelvas a hacer esto, me haz espantado, no sabría qué hacer si te pasara algo — Itachi se había acercado lentamente a la orilla de la cama donde se encontraba su hermano sentando.

—Lo siento — lo miro a los ojos al momento que Itachi se arrodilló quedando a su altura — Yo realmente no quiero herirte, si tu mueres yo no sabría que hacer— sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

—Sasuke no moriré, no pasará nada, no te dejare solo nunca, nunca, nunca — repetía mientras lo apretó fuerte entre sus brazos — Eres mi hermanito menor, siempre voy a estar contigo, eres lo más maravilloso que me paso en la vida, sin ti habría estado solo todo este tiempo, tú has llenado mi vida de alegrías y tristezas, me has dado un motivo para vivir, no quiero que te alejes de mi — dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a su pequeño.

Sasuke se sintió un idiota, Itachi lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que no quería separarse nunca de él, le sonrió de manera cálida mientras su hermano le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Te quiero mucho hermano — Sasuke se aferró a Itachi como si su vida dependiera de ello — Hermano ¿Te curarás verdad? —pregunto con un poco de miedo.

—Claro que si — dijo animadamente mientras se sentaba a su lado —El médico de la farmacia dijo que era por falta de vitaminas, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sabes que las estoy tomando — le acarició un poco sus cabellos — Yo no iré a ningún lado sin ti.

—Si, yo tampoco iré a ningún lado sin ti, pero igual deberías ir al doctor— dudo un poco ante esta petición

Itachi le miró asombrado, no era normal que Sasuke le pidiera ir a un hospital los odiaba con toda su alma— Iré te lo prometo así te darás cuenta de que no tengo nada — los dedos índice y corazón de Itachi golpearon suavemente la frente de su hermanito —Por cierto Sasuke, será mejor que descansemos Shisui vendrá pasado mañana a comenzar la mudanza— Sasuke le miró sin entender —Me ha ofrecido que vivamos con él ¿No es grandioso? tendremos que organizar las cosas que nos llevaremos mañana.

—Ah, claro, lo es me parece bien así tu podrás descansar más —sonrió con completa felicidad, se le quedo mirando fijamente a Itachi y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente — ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?.

Itachi sonrió, su hermanito era tan tierno e inocente— Por supuesto que si Sasuke, pero prométeme que ya no pensarás que me molestas ni causas problemas — Sasuke asintió aun con el leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

El pequeño se cambió rápidamente mientras su hermano iba a su habitación para hacer lo mismo, Sasuke se lanzó a la cama con una sonrisa y a los pocos minutos volvió Itachi con una almohada en las manos, se acostó a un lado en la cama dejando a Sasuke entre él y la pared, lo abrazo fuertemente sintiéndose tranquilo de tenerlo entre sus brazos otra vez.

—Te quiero mucho hermano — susurro el niño mientras caía en un sueño profundo luego de ese día tan agitado.

—También te quiero Sasuke — Itachi le deposito un tierno beso en la frente, su hermano era lo mejor que le había pasado y nunca más dejaría que el pensase lo contrario, con una sonrisa en su rostro se quedó dormido, sabiendo que él y Sasuke estarían juntos por siempre sin que nada pudiera separarlos.

Continuara. .


	10. Chapter 10: Mudanza

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 **Mudanza**

—¿Cómo puedo decir esto sin temor a sonar grosero? — comento el mayor pensativamente. Shisui había llegado ese día muy temprano en la mañana para ayudar a los hermanos con la mudanza, por supuesto, luego del incidente con Sasuke hacía ya dos noches atrás, había preferido darles todo un día entre hermanos, después de todo la situación que atravesaban no era fácil, Sasuke aún era un niño que posiblemente necesitaría de sus padres más adelante, o diría más bien, de su madre, Itachi tenía problemas de salud en esos momentos, eso sin mencionar el choque emocional que recibirían ambos al estar empacando sus cosas para dejar la casa donde habían nacido, crecido y vivido hasta ese momento, si, sus primos tenían muchas cosas que superar —¿Han pensado que son acumuladores o algo así? — pregunto al momento de dirigir su mirada al pequeño pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado.

Sasuke por su parte le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa —Estas no son todas mis pertenencias, Itachi dijo que solo llevaríamos lo más esencial junto con un poco de ropa — comento al momento que le hacía señas al otro para que se pusiera a su altura — Dijo algo sobre no llamar tanto la atención de nuestros padres cuando ellos lleguen — explico en un tono de voz bajo y mirando hacia todos lados con temor de ser oído por otra persona.

—Entiendo — comprendió Shisui con una sonrisa — Itachi es realmente brillante, entre más tiempo pasen sin armar alboroto será mejor para ustedes, aun si sus padres llegan, les tomara unas horas darse cuenta de que no están en la casa — alabo el plan de su primo, Itachi desde siempre había sido un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra, era capaz de pensar hasta en el más mínimo de los detalles y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Sasuke por su lado asintió con una sonrisa, Itachi era genial, fijo su mirada de nuevo en las 5 cajas que tenía justo en frente, libros, ropa, cuadernos, zapatos, era lo único que contenían estas, suspiro, no estaba apegado a ningún objeto de esa casa — ¡Casi olvido algo! — menciono de improvisto comenzando a buscar algo entre sus cajones.

Shisui que se había alertado con el repentino grito de su pequeño primo, miro curioso como Sasuke saca del cajón un gracioso dinosaurio verde de peluche y lo abrazo fuertemente — Veo que le tienes un gran aprecio a ese viejo juguete — menciono divertido, claro que sabía cuál era ese peluche y quien se lo había obsequiado al pequeño, razón por la cual también este lo cuidaba celosamente y nunca se despegaba de él.

—Itachi lo gano para mí — menciono sonriente mientras atraía más al pequeño dinosaurio a su pecho.

—Eso es correcto, lo gano en un festival, recuerdo que aun eras muy pequeño para ir a uno, e Itachi lo gano porque te habías quedado en casa llorando — rememoro aquel festival como si hubiera sido ayer, Itachi había tenido una cara amargada durante toda la velada, era algo extraño ver a un niño de 6 años repudiando un festival, el pequeño Itachi quería volver a casa y consolar a su hermanito, pero como todo buen niño educado no podía hacer tal desplante a sus tíos, no fue sino hasta que vio al famoso peluche de color verde que dedico toda su energía y tiempo para tratar de obtenerlo y llevárselo como regalo a su hermanito bebé.

Sasuke se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Shisui — Mi hermano es. . — su frase quedo inconclusa cuando un estruendo de objetos cayendo llamo la atención de ambos, los dos pelinegros se miraron por una fracción de segundo sin entender, Sasuke guardo su preciado peluche en una de las cajas para luego ir corriendo con Shisui al lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Shisui abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Itachi encontrándolo arrodillado en el suelo de madera sosteniendo su mano izquierda.

—¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto el mayor preocupado al tiempo que se colocaba a su lado, Sasuke se quedó de pie junto a la entrada mirándolo con preocupación.

—Estoy bien — pronuncio apenas en un quejido de dolor — Se me ha dormido un poco la mano es todo, siento algo de dolor, creo que la he utilizado mucho empacando — bromeo con una sonrisa al ver todas sus pertenencias empacadas y guardadas en cajas al igual que las de Sasuke.

Shisui lo miro con un mohín de preocupación, Itachi cada vez padecía de cosas tan raras, el adormecimiento y dolor de su mano no se debía a su uso excesivo, por el amor de Dios, Itachi era diestro. Sasuke se encamino hacia donde estaba la caja que a su hermano se le había caído y la observo, habían libros de química y psicología desparramados en el piso, los tomo dispuesto a guardarlos de nuevo cuando piso sin querer un par de hojas que le llamaron la atención, dejo los libros dentro de la caja y las levanto con curiosidad, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que eran dibujos, nada bien elaborados he de decir, que él mismo le había obsequiado a Itachi cuando era más pequeño, desvió la mirada a su hermano quien se encontraba siendo ayudado por Shisui a levantarse con una sonrisa, e inevitablemente él también sonrió.

—Sasuke guarda las cosas en la caja y ciérrala por favor, llevare a Itachi para que se siente un momento en el sillón, luego yo podre ir llevando las cosas de ambos a mi casa — ordeno Shisui con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación con un Itachi refunfuñando el ya sentirse mejor.

Sasuke guardo con cuidado los dibujos y cerro la caja con cuidado, Itachi tenía un par de cajas más que él pero eso era obvio, la cantidad de cuadernos y libros que utilizaba en la escuela era mayor, sin mencionar que este poseía más ropa que Sasuke, con un último vistazo a la habitación salió en busca de su hermano y Shisui.

Bajo las escaleras con calma, encontrándose a su primo en el "mural familiar" de su madre —¿Hablas de este? — pregunto su primo girándose con la fotografía de ambos entre las manos hacia donde se encontraba Itachi sentado.

—Justamente ese — afirmo Itachi con una sonrisa y observo a Sasuke que recién llegaba a la planta baja — No podía irme sin esta foto — agrego con una gran sonrisa.

—Ustedes son realmente muy apegados a sus cosas, Sasuke menciono lo mismo con el dinosaurio de peluche — acuso con una sonrisa divertida para luego fijar su mirada en Itachi — Y ahora tú lo dices con una fotografía.

—¿Llevas el dinosaurio que te obsequie? — pregunto un sorprendido Itachi fijando su mirada en un sonrojado Sasuke que se encogió de hombros con vergüenza.

—No podía dejarlo aquí — susurro bajando la mirada hasta que su flequillo tapara su rostro — Papá podría hacerle daño, además fue un obsequio de tu parte no puedo separarme de él — comento mientras inesperadamente lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Itachi y Shisui se alarmaron al ver al niño en ese estado, realmente Sasuke le tenía pánico a Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi se levantó rápidamente y camino hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke para atraparlo en un abrazo — No temas, papá nunca más podrá hacerte daño — consoló al pequeño al oído y Sasuke instintivamente le devolvió el abrazo.

El timbre de la casa sonó llamando la atención de todos, Shisui se dirigió a la entrada con una sonrisa, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—¡Shisui! — exclamo una voz conocida para todos — Ya he llegado, estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos con todo — exclamo totalmente decidida y entro sin esperar el permiso del mayor —Hola Itachi, Sasuke — saludo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Sasuke realizo un puchero en protesta, ¿Porqué de todas las personas que había tenido su primo para pedir ayuda con la mudanza tenía que escoger a Izumi? Ella no le agradaba, siempre se la pasaba con Itachi y le miraba como una idiota enamorada, Itachi era solamente de él.

—Invite a Izumi para que nos ayudara — explico con una sonrisa Shisui quien se situó al lado de la chica luego de cerrar la puerta — Aunque llegas tarde, ya casi hemos terminado, solo resta llevar las cosas a mi casa y ya — le reprocho con mirada acusadora a la chica quien sonrió nerviosamente en respuesta.

—Deja de pelear y mejor comencemos o no terminaremos hoy — desvió el tema de conversación elevando un puño al aire con energía y sin esperar subió corriendo a la planta alta, ya había estado innumerables veces en esa casa, sobre todo en la habitación de Itachi, así que se sabía el camino a la perfección.

—Itachi — llamo Shisui a su primo y le tiro las llaves de su casa las cuales el otro atrapo con bastante facilidad — Adelántate, tú y Sasuke necesitan descansar Izumi y yo nos encargaremos del resto — menciono mientras le entregaba el porta retrato y subía las escaleras camino al segundo piso.

—Te llevare y regresare a ayudarlos— informo Itachi a Sasuke tomándolo de la mano para empezar a caminar.

—Estas enfermo, necesitas descansar, no quiero que te enfermes mas — debatió el niño con un puchero y los ojos llorosos mientras detenía el avance de su hermano.

—Está bien, me quedare descansando contigo — sonrió levemente en respuesta, Sasuke siempre obtenía lo que quería de él, además si era cierto que se sentía algo cansado.

* * *

—¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí? — pregunto Shisui con seriedad a la chica que tenía al lado mientras levantaban las cajas que habían en la habitación de Sasuke.

—Sí, no fue difícil, mi tía Tsunade es la directora del hospital — sonrió altaneramente mientras le dirigía la mirada a Shisui quien simplemente suspiro divertido, a la chica le gustaba hacerse la altanera pero no estaba en su personalidad serlo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Para cuándo es la cita? — pregunto con curiosidad devolviéndole la mirada.

—Mañana en la mañana — informo con una sonrisa — Me asustaste cuando me llamaste ayer en la noche para pedirme que le buscara una cita a Itachi en el hospital con urgencia — la mirada de la chica se tornó preocupada, realmente Itachi no era su novio, pero sin duda había algo más que una simple amistad entre ellos y lo que sucediera con el chico le preocupaba.

—Por suerte te llame, ahora no solo es el desmayo con el sangrado en la nariz, hoy dijo que se le había adormecido la mano izquierda y se veía fatigado, por eso lo mande a descansar — comento preocupado, Shisui al ser mayor que Itachi sentía la necesidad de cuidarlo como si de su hermanito pequeño se tratase, le daba impotencia verlo mal y no saber que tenía.

—Si es verdad, no se veía como el mismo Itachi de siempre — respondió preocupada la chica poniendo sus manos a la altura de su pecho, deseando que lo que realmente tenía Itachi no fuera nada malo y permanente.

* * *

La casa de Shisui quedaba un poco alejado de su casa por lo cual tuvieron que tomar un bus en la parada y caminar unas cuantas cuadras, finalmente se detuvieron en un conjunto privado de departamentos muy lindos y en una zona privilegiada de la ciudad, ambos hermanos se miraron tomando aire, de ahora en adelante vivirían en ese lugar.

Itachi y Sasuke caminaron y subieron de escaleras hasta llegar al tercer deteniéndose en la puerta número 118, Itachi introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta, dando espacio para que su hermano entrara.

Sasuke quedó maravillado al ver todo el lugar luego de que Itachi encendiera las luces, era muy amplio, cómodo y perfectamente ordenado, como podrían haber estado esperando de la casa de Shisui, este inmediatamente busco la mirada de Itachi quien estaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí igual o más sorprendido que él mismo.

—Vamos a verlo, hermano — dijo al momento que sujetaba la mano de Itachi y lo arrastraba hacia el interior, el pequeño registro todo el lugar siendo seguido por Itachi.

No estaba para nada mal, el departamento era del tamaño habitual, contaba con tres habitaciones lo suficientemente espaciosas para que hay convivieran ellos con su "acumulación" como Shisui lo había llamado, dos baños, uno dentro del dormitorio principal, y el otro al fondo del pasillo, la habitación principal era la primera puerta a mano izquierda en el corredor, y las restantes se encontraban una frente a la otra siendo separadas en el medio por el baño, la sala de estar era enorme, Shisui la tenía muy bien amueblada con muebles de cuerina color negro tipo L y una mesa de vidrio en el centro, habían unas cuantas plantas en el lugar, el comedor y la cocina, un sitio bastante bonito a decir verdad.

—Creo que somos en extremo afortunados — menciono Itachi luego de salir de la impresión inicial, es decir, había ido a la casa de Shisui, pero solo había estado en la sala y en contadas ocasiones en la cocina, nunca había visto realmente con cuanta cantidad de espacio contaba su primo, ahora entendía por que les había ofrecido vivir con él. Itachi desvío la mirada a su hermanito que aun miraba maravillado todo el lugar — ¿Te gusta este lugar, Sasuke? — pregunto llamando la atención del niño quien le devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa.

—Si hermano, me encanta — exclamo emocionado al tiempo que lo abrazaba e Itachi le correspondía.

—Este será el lugar donde viviremos ahora Sasuke, nada aquí podrá dañarte porque yo te protegeré siempre, al fin podremos ser felices — menciono al momento que apretaba más el cuerpo de su hermanito contra él.

Sin embargo no todo puede ser tan perfecto. .

* * *

—"Señor Uchiha, sus hijos han abandonado la casa" — se escuchó como decía la voz al otro lado de la línea

—Mantenlos vigilados, en cuanto te dé la orden, te llevaras a Sasuke lejos de Itachi, ese internado en Suiza bastara para mantenerlo lejos de mi hijo —ordeno fríamente el hombre para luego colgar el teléfono de su oficina.

Se asomó por el gran ventanal que le daba la vista de toda la ciudad mientras una siniestra sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Fugaku Uchiha definitivamente alejaría a esa manzana podrida de su hijo.

* * *

N/A: ¡Regrese con este fic! Me tarde milenios lo se, pero quería arreglar los otros capítulos, perdón si les molesto, pero ya no lo abandonare mas

Itachi ira al medico D:

Fugaku quiere separar a los hermanos D: Bueno, bueno, un poco de drama, no le hace daño a nadie.

 **Aclaraciones:**

En el juego Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, su mano izquierda está totalmente inutilizada, quizás un efecto de su enfermedad. He de ahí que Itachi en este capítulo no pueda utilizar mucho su mano (Yo tengo ese juego y me encanta se los recomiendo)

Espero que disfruten el capítulo y perdón por haberlos hecho esperar demasiado.

Adiosito :3


	11. Chapter 11: Médico

Disclaimer: Naruto no me Pertenece, le Pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 **Médico**

Shisui coloco con cansancio la última caja en la sala de estar de su departamento, luego de que envió a sus primos a descansar había caído en cuenta de que no tenían como trasladarse con esa cantidad de cosas al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Te agradezco de nuevo tu gran ayuda Ryu — agradeció de nueva cuenta la chica de hermoso cabello castaño que se encontraba en la puerta — No hubiéramos podido hacerlo sin ti.

Shisui rodo los ojos con fastidio, luego del problema inicial de como movilizarse con las pertenencias habían estado pensando durante largos minutos como solucionar ese inconveniente, Izumi había tenido la grandiosa idea de pedir ayuda a uno de sus amigos de la escuela, el pelinegro no estaba en contra de la solución en sí, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo los amigos de Izumi, después de todo ella también era amiga de él.

Izumi le dio un leve beso en la mejilla al chico que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta de entrada.

Shisui quien había estado observando disimuladamente todos sus movimientos, volvió a rodar los ojos con fastidio, ese de allí era el detalle, sabía muy bien que Izumi estaba enamorada de su primo, lo cual no era extraño, todas las chicas que tenían la dicha o desdicha de conocer al gran Itachi Uchiha caían a sus pies, sin dudarlo o estar consciente de eso siquiera.

El pelinegro observo de nuevo al famoso Ryu de pies a cabeza muy lentamente, detallándolo a la perfección, el chico en si no estaba mal, debía tener unos 14 años, la misma edad que su primo, tez blanca como la leche, cabello rebelde de color castaño, con algunos mechones desordenados, ojos del mismo color que miraban fríos y penetrantes a todo ser vivo que no fuera la linda y tierna chica que se encontraba en el lugar en esos instantes.

Shisui ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había rodado los ojos fastidiado ante la presencia de ese chiquillo, a excepción del cabello y color de ojos, su manera de actuar indiferente y callado era como una copia de Itachi, Izumi debía amar más a su primo de lo que creía para inconscientemente buscarse una copia de el.

Aunque su cuerpo era ligeramente diferente al de Itachi, su contextura era más delgada que la de su primo, eso sin contar que si bien Itachi no tenía una musculatura excepcional, tenía sus músculos levemente marcados, nada mal para un chico de 13 años que pronto cumpliría 14.

Shisui sonrió con autosuficiencia y altanería, su primo le llevaba una clara ventaja a ese perdedor que pretendía conquistar a la chica de cabello castaño, Itachi simplemente era el mejor prospecto para Izumi y viceversa, además sabía muy bien que entre ambos chicos había una especie de conexión y relación extraña, eran más que amigos pero sin llegar a ser algo más que eso de palabras y hechos.

—Sabes que puedes llamarme cuando lo necesites, siempre estaré a tu disposición — la voz grave y profunda del chico se escuchó por todo el lugar llegando a los oídos de Shisui quien observo la escena interesado — Nos vemos luego Izumi — de manera coqueta le guiño el ojo mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica para besarla con delicadeza.

Izumi se sonrojo violentamente, mientras veía partir al chico hacia su auto.

Shisui inevitablemente volvió a rodar los ojos y chasqueo la lengua con fastidio.

Itachi no la tenía tan fácil después de todo, sobre todo con un romántico empedernido como rival.

La chica de manera nerviosa y avergonzada volvió a cerrar la puerta del departamento y observo a Shisui quien le devolvía una mirada seria, la chica suspiro y se acercó al mayor aun con vergüenza.

—Fue una suerte que Ryu pudiera ayudarnos, solo tuvimos que colocar las cosas en su auto y en unos minutos ya nos encontrábamos aquí con todo lo que los chicos necesitan — comento con una sonrisa nerviosa, la chica sabía que su amigo no le había agradado a Shisui, solo que, por educación el pelinegro no le diría nada.

—Pensé que te gustaba Itachi — menciono como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar hablando de los sentimientos de la chica a los 4 vientos cuando el chico que provocaba todo ese revuelo en su interior se encontraba en algún lugar de esa pequeña casa.

—Ryu es solo un amigo — se defendió con un puchero, ¿Para qué negar que amaba a Itachi Uchiha? Todos lo sabían, siempre lo había amado, el único que parecía no darse cuenta de eso, eral propio Itachi.

—Los amigos no te besan la mano ni andan diciendo que estarán para ti 24 horas al día 7 días a la semana — contraataco con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al momento que la chica se sonrojaba cada vez más — No se siquiera que fue eso, es decir, uno no tiende. .

Shisui dejo su argumento a la mitad al sentir como era abierta la puerta de una de las habitaciones con fuerza e Itachi salía por estar para luego entrar rápidamente al baño.

El pequeño Sasuke salió de la misma habitación segundos después para quedarse parado frente a la puerta del baño por la que había entrado su hermano.

—Itachi, ¿estás bien? —pregunto el niño preocupado al momento de escuchar como Itachi vomitaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Shisui e Izumi quienes se habían quedado asombrados al ver la escena se acercaron hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke.

—¿Pasa algo con Itachi? — pregunto la chica preocupada al momento de entrelazar sus manos en el pecho con inquietud.

Shisui escucho como su primo continuaba vomitando, miro a su pequeño primo quien le devolvía la mirada preocupado y asintió con una leve sonrisa incitándole a que comenzara su explicación.

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente para luego mirar a ambos chicos con seriedad—Después de llegar, observamos todo el departamento, decidimos descansar un rato en una de las habitaciones, mi hermano se veía muy cansado así que nos quedamos un rato acostados pero de un momento a otro el comenzó a vomitar, cada vez lo hace más seguido, la última vez fue hace como 15 minutos — explico el pequeño mirando a su primo preocupado, esperaba que no fuera nada malo y que Shisui pudiera curar de Itachi con alguna medicina que este tuviera en su casa.

—¿Cuántas veces a vomitado? —pregunto el mayor con preocupación, si solo habían sido un par de veces no sería nada de qué preocuparse, podría ser una comida que le hubiera sentado mal o el mismo estrés de la mudanza.

—Unas 6 veces — la voz de Sasuke sonó aún más preocupada si es que eso era posible — ¿Estará bien? — pregunto al momento que lagrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos.

—Itachi no debe verte llorar, debes ser fuerte — ordeno Shisui de manera estricta, lo que menos necesitaban ahora es que Sasuke llorara por horas y horas debido a que Itachi se encontraba enfermo.

El pequeño se obligó a no llorar y les devolvió una mirada firme, que hacia un fuerte contraste con sus grandes ojos llorosos de color negro.

Izumi le mire con triste ternura, el pequeño pelinegro haría lo que fuera por Itachi, inclusive tragarse su propio miedo y dolor para no preocupar a su hermano.

Los tres escucharon perfectamente el sonido del agua cayendo durante unos segundos para que luego la puerta fuera abierta mostrando a un pálido Itachi, que les devolvió la mirada con asombro.

—Qué bueno que ya regresaron — menciono e intento sonreír pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca, se encontraba muy débil incluso para sonreír, eso sin mencionar que todo le daba vueltas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Itachi? — Shisui miraba algo escéptico a su primo, lo estaba estudiando con la mirada y en definitiva, ese no era el mismo Itachi de siempre.

—Por supuesto que sí, gracias a ambos por toda su ayuda — el pelinegro cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras apoyaba su peso en la pared — Les preparare la cena por todo el trabajo de hoy, Sasuke tú también agradéceles — ordeno a su hermanito.

Sasuke lo miraba preocupado pero aun así obedeció — Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros — se inclinó levemente como gesto de agradecimiento.

—Itachi — llamo Shisui quien olímpicamente ignoro todo ese espectáculo — ¿Si te encuentras bien porque estas apoyado en la pared?, vamos hombre, camina — reto a su primo con seriedad.

Itachi trago saliva con nerviosismo y dejo de apoyar su peso en la pared.

Itachi dio un paso al frente — ¿Lo ves? No tengo nada —dio un segundo paso — estoy caminando — cuando iba a dar el tercer paso todo comenzó a darle vueltas, no sabía cuál era el piso y cual el techo e inevitablemente su cuerpo cayo.

Sasuke e Izumi soltaron una pequeña exclamación de pánico.

Shisui atrapo a Itachi entre sus brazos y lo sostuvo mientras Itachi levantaba la mirada y se fijaba en los ojos negros de su primo.

—Estas perfectamente — ironizo el mayor mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente a su primo — Mañana iremos al médico, la tía de Izumi te consiguió una cita.

Shisui se levantó y llevo a Itachi a la habitación donde había estado antes para dejarlo en la cama siendo seguido por Sasuke e Izumi.

—No necesito ir al médico, me encuentro bien de seguro solo es el estrés de toda la situación — Itachi miro con el ceño fruncido a Shisui, a lo que él creía que era su primo, puesto que veía 3 Shisuis debido a lo mareado que se encontraba.

—Itachi, te prometo que no harán la gran cosa, serán más que todo exámenes de rutina, todos estaremos ahí — trato de convencerlo la chica con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que no podía verla bien — Incluso Sasuke ira, ¿no es así pequeño?.

Sasuke abrió los labios para afirmar pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

—Sasuke no ira, no tiene nada que hacer en ese lugar— declaro Itachi al momento que alzaba un poco más un tono de voz para imponer presencia y respeto a pesar de estar en cama, pálido y mareado.

—Tu estarás, yo quiero acompañarte — Sasuke realizo un mohín de inconformidad y busco con la mirada el apoyo de su primo.

—Es su decisión si quiere estar o no, Itachi — sentenció el mayor, poniendo claramente en desventaja a Itachi, además de que él seguiría sus órdenes, después de todo era el mayor en ese lugar e Itachi siempre había respetado y obedecido a sus mayores.

Itachi bufo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado enojado.

Izumi y Sasuke se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

Shisui soltó un suspiro y sonrió satisfecho, habían obtenido la victoria.

* * *

Unos pasos suaves y pequeños cruzaron el pasillo con sigilo, lo que menos quería era despertar a su primo, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la persona que buscaba y se adentró en ella, no había anunciado si quiera su llegada, el dueño de la habitación estaría profundamente dormido a esas horas como muchas otras veces.

Se acercó despacio a la cama con la intensión de colarse junto a él, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver a la persona removiéndose en las sabanas.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? — pregunto la voz profunda y pausada de Itachi que le veía aun sin mover uno solo de sus cabellos.

—Yo. . quería dormir contigo esta noche — susurro apenas audible y puso su mejor cara de súplica.

Itachi se hizo a un lado para darle espacio a su escurridizo hermano, quien de un momento a otro ya estaba a su lado — ¿No te acostumbras al nuevo entorno? — pregunto suavemente, regalándole una mirada dulce, amorosa y compasiva, como siempre había hecho.

—No es eso — desvió la mirada mordiendo levemente su labio, quizá no era buena idea decirle.

—Tienes miedo de lo que diga el médico mañana — adivino el mayor soltando un suspiro, Sasuke le devolvió una mirada de culpa — No te sientas mal, también estoy algo asustado, pero no pensemos negativo, quizá no sea nada.

Sasuke vio que Itachi le sonreía pero aun así, eso no pudo hacer que calmara sus temores — ¿Y sino es así? ¿Qué tal si es algo?

—Seguiré siendo tu hermano — pronuncio al momento que escondía su rostro en el cabello de Sasuke, le gustaba estar así, su hermanito le hacía relajarse.

—Y yo seguiré queriéndote igual — sonrió al momento que se abrazaba a su hermano y se escondía en su pecho.

* * *

Shisui miro con gracia como la pierna de su hermano se movía incesantemente de un lado al otro con nerviosismo.

Se habían levantado muy temprano esa mañana, luego de un baño relajante, un buen desayuno y estar completamente preparados habían salido del departamento rumbo al hospital, una vez allí se encontraron con Izumi quien esperaba a los 3 chicos con una sonrisa.

Mentiría si dijera que todos los presentes no estaban nerviosos, todos tenían un miedo y preocupación especifico, que les dieran la noticia de la existencia de una enfermedad incurable y altamente peligrosa.

Izumi no imaginaba a Itachi en esa situación, tenía en muy alta estima al chico, bueno, estaba enamorada de Itachi, no le gustaría verle sufrir por nada del mundo.

Shisui era el mayor, sabía que como tal debía cuidar muy bien de los hermanos, porque era más responsable, más maduro, más inteligente y la sola idea de no poder proteger a su primo le era inaceptable y frustrante.

Sasuke amaba con toda la fuerza de su ser a su hermano mayor, no imaginaba una vida triste lejos de él y sin poder ayudarlo a que mejorara, viéndolo decaer cada día mas sin poder hacer nada.

Itachi no quería alejarse bajo ninguna circunstancia de Sasuke, su hermano menor contaba con él y no podía defraudarlo aunque la vida se le fuera en ello, Sasuke lo necesitaba a su lado y él también necesitaba a su hermanito consigo para ser feliz.

Luego de mucho esperar la secretaria que tenía una lista donde fue anotado con anterioridad por Tsunade el nombre de Itachi le indico que podía pasar al consultorio con un acompañante.

Todos se miraron y al final fue Shisui quien acompaño a su primo al interior del lúgubre consultorio médico.

El médico saludo cortésmente a los jóvenes y le indico a menor que se sentara en la camilla que había en el lugar.

Era un hombre mayor de mediana estatura, cabello de color blanco debido a la vejez, mirada compasiva y ritmo calmado, se veía realmente amable y sus manos a pesar de tener arrugas como el resto de su cuerpo debido a la edad se veían suaves y cariñosas.

Shisui sonrió, Itachi movía ahora con más fuerza sus piernas, clara señal de su nerviosismo.

—Buenos días señor Uchiha — saludo el medico anotando algo en unas hojas que tenía a la mano — Por favor infórmeme sobre sus síntomas, ¿Qué tipo de malestar presenta? — pregunto el médico viéndolo con interés.

Itachi miro a su primo, nervioso, trago saliva al ver que Shisui simplemente asentía levemente con una sonrisa, dándole apoyo, fijo su vista en el medico.

—Bueno yo, hace unas semanas comencé a cansarme mucho y tener mucho sueño, deseaba estar en la cama todo el día durmiendo, tome vitaminas pensando que era por el invierno y que pescaría un resfriado, pero luego de unos días no note diferencia, me mareo y vomito la mayor parte del día — explico todos los síntomas que recordaba había tenido.

—También hay días que no puede mover su mano izquierda — completo Shisui mientras el médico anotaba todo lo que ambos jóvenes decían.

—¿No ha consultado ningún otro médico? — pregunto con interés mirando a Itachi, este simplemente negó — ¿No ha tenido lagunas mentales? ¿Sudoración o fiebre mientras duerme en las noches? ¿Mucosidad? ¿Algún sangrado en alguna parte del cuerpo?

Itachi simplemente negó.

El médico suspiro y dejando las hojas que estaba llenando a un lado en camilla le indico al chico que inhalara profundo al momento que colocaba su estetoscopio en la espalda, al nivel de los pulmones, por debajo de su camisa.

—Escucho algo inusual en tus pulmones, pero es leve, como cuando tienes un resfriado, de todas maneras para asegurarnos te haremos un examen de rayos X de tórax, así veremos cómo se encuentran tus pulmones — el medico busco una linternita con un paleta de madera y le ordeno a Itachi abrir la boca — En la garganta todo parece estar bien, revisare tus ojos, será un poco incómodo pero intenta resistir.

Itachi sintió la luz darle de lleno en su pupila, freno el impulso de cerrar los ojos, solo lo estaban examinando.

—Tus ojos se encuentran sanos, al menos en la parte de los estímulos responden bien, ¿Notas deterioro en la vista? — pregunto al momento que acercaba un tensiómetro y lo colocaba en uno de los brazos del menor.

—Un poco, pero nada importante — la sensación de que "eso" le estuviese apretando el brazo tampoco era muy placentera, miro a Shisui un momento, este solo se reía de las muecas que él hacía.

Lo fulmino con la mirada.

Al momento de que el aparato dejo de presionar su brazo y el médico se lo quito suspiro de alivio, era realmente infernal estar en ese lugar.

—Tu presión arterial se encuentra bien, los niveles normales — el médico se dirigió a su escritorio para anotar algo en los récipes que tenía en ese lugar —Toma Itachi — les extendió dos de ellos que Shisui tomo y leyó con interés — Es una orden para una Hematología completa y la de los Rayos X de tórax, ambos se realizan los jueves, en cuanto tengas el resultado ven para ver cómo han salido — el viejo médico le sonrió levemente levantándose para darle la mano a su Shisui.

Itachi bajo de la camilla y se despidió del doctor con una sonrisa.

Izumi y Sasuke corrieron hacia ellos apenas los vieron salir pero se relajaron al ver el rostro sereno de ambos chicos.

—¿Estas bien hermano? — pregunto el pequeño al momento de abrazarlo con preocupación.

—Sí, lo estoy — comento alzándolo para que quedara a su altura y sonreírle.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa.

—En la revisión general ha salido bien — comento Shisui a Izumi quien le miraba curiosa — Le mandaron estos exámenes, agarraremos la cita de hoy para venir el jueves — informo mostrando los dos récipes a la chica.

—Tonterías mi tía está en la oficina en este instante iré para allá — sonrió y le arrebato las ordenes a Shisui mientras salía corriendo al elevador — ¡Me alegra que estés bien Itachi, nos veremos más tarde! —el grito resonó por toda la estancia mientras la chica desaparecía tras el elevador.

Los tres chicos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza, Izumi sí que estaba loca.

Por otro lado ahora podían relajarse un poco, ahora todo estaba bien. . momentáneamente.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

N/A: Hola todos :3 ¿como estan?

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, jaja esos 4 son muy graciosos, aunque hace falta Naruto

¿Alguien mas extraña al rubio? ¿No?

Pronto aparecera igual :3

¿Por cierto que opinan de Ryu? ¿Se queda con Izumi o no?

¿Cual creen que sea la enfermdad de Itachi?

Como siempre es un placer estar aqui con ustedes, solo no olviden comentar

Adiosito :3


	12. Chapter 12: Adiós

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 **Adiós.**

—Tendrá que hacerse los demás exámenes mañana por la mañana — sonrió al terminar su relato — Izumi le ha pedido la cita, lo cual es bueno así no tendremos que hacer esa horrorosa fila de espera.

El rubio que escuchaba atentamente toda la historia sonrió complacido.

Ese día había quedado con Sasuke de ir al parque a jugar, era un hermoso día de primavera y le hacía falta la compañía de su amigo, así que decidió compartir un poco con él, Naruto no estaba al tanto de la nueva dirección de Sasuke por lo cual lo llamo al teléfono celular de Itachi.

El rubio nunca había visto al pelinegro tan feliz y tranquilo como se mostraba ese día, realmente el cambio le había sentado bien, Naruto podía observar un brillo especial en los ojos color carbón de su mejor amigo, además una leve sonrisa en sus labios no abandonaba su rostro por nada del mundo.

—Te dije que todo estaría bien — sonrió aún más si es que esto era posible, pero es que Itachi nunca se alejaría de Sasuke por nada del mundo.

Sasuke le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Y cómo te va en tu nueva casa? — pregunto con curiosidad en sus ojos azules, ciertamente más que jugar estaban sentados en el parque charlando y poniéndose al día.

—Me va bien, es divertido estar en ese lugar, puedo estar con Itachi todo el tiempo, Shisui, Itachi y yo nos repartimos los quehaceres, suelo jugar más con ellos —el pequeño enumeraba todas las actividades que hacían a menudo— Aunque Itachi cocina mejor que él — menciono al momento que termino de enumerar todos los pro que tenía haberse cambiado de habitación.

—Entiendo — el rubio asintió con la cabeza un par de veces — Si la comida de Itachi es realmente deliciosa.

—Me alegra que ahora se vea más feliz — sus mejillas se sonrojaron — Ciertamente la compañía de Izumi también ha sido de ayuda, ella insiste en estar con él todo el tiempo y puedo observar cómo se relaja cuando esta con ella.

—Por eso ella también vino con ustedes al parque — razono al momento que miraba en dirección donde estaban los dos tortolos sentados en un banco a una considerable distancia de ellos.

—Pero no me molesta, siempre y cuando haga feliz a Itachi.

Naruto sonrió, Sasuke había madurado un poco esos últimos días.

* * *

— _¿Estás seguro de que esta solo?_ — pregunto de nueva cuenta una voz a través del auricular.

—Completamente, su hijo mayor no está con él, solo se encuentra otro chiquillo a su lado, nada que no podamos resolver — respondió con maldad a su jefe al momento de estar escondido entre unos árboles del parque, viendo de lejos a ambos niños felices.

— _Muy bien es el momento que esperábamos, pon en marcha el plan_ — ordeno la fría voz para luego colgar la llamada.

El hombre corpulento de aparentemente unos 35 años de edad, salió de los arbustos en dirección hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto, vestía un traje de color negro muy elegante, era el mismo traje ejecutivo que utilizaba para trabajar en la empresa de la familia Uchiha, pero su jefe, Uchiha Fugaku le había dejado una tarea muy especial.

A través de sus lentes oscuros observo la cara de sorpresa del pequeño niño rubio que acompañaba a la victima de esa locura que había maquinado su jefe, el hombre no estaba de acuerdo en nada de esto, pero ordenes eran ordenes, era esto o su trabajo.

Al momento de llegar a su destino sus pies se detuvieron justo enfrente de los chiquillos.

—¿Quién es usted? — pregunto Naruto con curiosidad al ver a ese extraño hombre con traje colocarse frente a ellos.

Sasuke inmediatamente volteo su mirada hacia el recién llegado, se sorprendió al verlo, en su traje tenía el símbolo de la empresa familiar impreso, por lo cual se percató que era uno de los empleados de su padre.

—Naruto, vámonos — el pelinegro instintivamente se levantó del suelo, sin embargo su amigo rubio seguía en la misma posición.

—Necesito que Sasuke Uchiha venga conmigo — el hombre descaradamente le tendió la mano al pequeño pelinegro, quien en respuesta frunció el ceño.

—No iré a ningún lado — bramo enojado al hombre que tenía justo delante.

—¿Por qué no? Podrían darte un premio — razono con inocencia Naruto, Sasuke le miro como si estuviera loco aunque a veces olvidaba lo inocente que podía llegar a ser su amigo rubio, Naruto nunca veía maldad en las personas.

—Trabaja para mi padre, Naruto — respondió mirando de los pies a la cabeza al hombre de manera desconfiada.

—Oh pues, en ese caso — el rubio se levantó con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro — ¡Corramos! — luego de ese grito ambos salieron disparados a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Itachi hablando con Izumi.

—¡Vuelvan! —grito el hombre al comenzar a correr detrás de los escurridizos chicos.

Naruto y Sasuke corrían a toda la velocidad de la que eran capaces, tropezaban a la gente que se les atravesaba en el camino, saltaban juguetes pequeños de niños lo cuales estaban regados por todas partes, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más pero no podían darse el lujo de parar hasta estar a salvo al lado de Itachi.

Naruto observo de reojo como el empleado de Fugaku se les acercaba a gran velocidad, Itachi se encontraba del otro lado del lago al cual se aproximaban por lo cual tenía que rodearlo para llegar a él, el hombre los alcanzaría antes de que pudieran llegar a su destino.

El chico sabía muy bien que él no era su objetivo, era Sasuke por lo cual no le harían daño si se le enfrentaba, así podría darle chance a Sasuke de que llegara con Itachi.

Sasuke miro extrañado como Naruto se detenía y daba media vuelta para encarar a su perseguidor.

—¿Qué haces? — pregunto desesperado, el pelinegro tomo del brazo a su amigo jalando de el para que siguieran su camino, pero Naruto no se movió.

—Lo distraeré, tu corre — ordeno al verlo de reojo, Sasuke se congelo, la mirada que Naruto le dedicaba era decidida — No pierdas tiempo, estaré bien, no soy su objetivo, ve con Itachi — le ordeno al ver que el chico no se movía.

Sasuke vio nuevamente como el guardaespaldas de Fugaku se acercaba, trago saliva y con mucho pesar soltó el brazo de Naruto para seguir corriendo, ya faltaba poco, solo tenía que rodear el lago.

El hombre llego hasta donde se encontraba Naruto y lo miro fijamente, el chico le devolvía la mirada con intensidad.

—No dejare que pases de aquí — dictamino el rubio muy seguro de sí mismo.

Dejo escapar una risa burlona de sus labios, los niños hoy en día sí que eran altaneros — Eso ya lo veremos.

El pelinegro sonrió de felicidad al visualizar a su hermano charlando animadamente con Izumi, sentía la adrenalina correr por todo su cuerpo, sentía miedo, Sasuke sentía miedo de ser atrapado antes de llegar hacia donde su hermano estaba.

De un momento a otro y cuando ya solo faltaban un par de metros para su ansiada meta alguien le sostuvo del brazo, inmediatamente se paralizo, giro su rostro con miedo y sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrar al mismo hombre que había dejado atrás con su amigo.

—Buen intento, pero fue muy fácil seguir adelante — menciono el mayor también agitado por la carrera aunque con una clara sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

—¡Itachi! — gritar fue lo único que se le ocurrió mientras comenzaba a forcejear, él no quería irse a ninguna parte donde no estuviera su amado hermano — ¡Itachi! — las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, el imploraba una súplica, que alguien lo ayudara, eso era lo que deseaba.

El pelinegro quien había estado concentrado en su conversación con la chica castaña se giró extrañado al escuchar la voz de su hermanito llamándole, Itachi inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke luchando con un hombre por liberarse.

Cuando estuvo cerca del implicado, aprovechando que este se encontraba muy distraído controlando a Sasuke, le acento un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo hizo caer al suelo al momento que soltaba el agarre que tenía sobre el brazo de Sasuke.

—Hermano — el pelinegro corrió hacia los brazos del mayor, con Itachi nada le pasaría.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? — pregunto enojado sin despegar la vista del hombre — Sora ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi hermano? — pregunto con voz autoritaria al hombre que todavía estaba en el suelo debido al impacto del golpe.

—Lo lamento, Joven Itachi — se disculpó al momento de ponerse de pie, sus disculpas sonaron sinceras a los oídos de los dos hermanos — Son ordenes de su padre, no tengo nada contra usted o contra el joven Sasuke.

—¿Ordenes de mi padre? — Itachi y Sasuke se miraron sin entender, creían que si su padre hacia una jugada la haría él, no que mandaría a sus trabajadores a hacer el trabajo sucio.

—Mi tarea es llevarme al joven Sasuke — menciono al momento que miraba de manera fría a los hermanos — Lo lamento pero es lo que tengo que hacer.

Miraron extrañados como el hombre chasqueo los dedos e inmediatamente el grito de Izumi se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Itachi apenas pudo reaccionar para observar lo que pasaba cuando un golpe lo estrello contra el piso, se estremecio al escuchar un nuevo grito esta vez proveniente de Sasuke, de manera aturdida enfoco al causante del hecho.

—Deja de forcejear pequeño — ordenaba esta vez un hombre de dos metros de altura y musculatura exagerada al menor de los hermanos que no hacía más que llorar.

—Dejenlo — Izumi trato de defender a su hermano pero el gran hombre la sostuvo con una mano de ambas muñecas y la arrojó al suelo para que no interviniera.

Itachi como pudo se colocó de pie debido a la mala orientación que tenía en esos momentos, pero no duro mucho el hombre que respondía al nombre de Sora le propino un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo sin aire en los pulmones

—Lo lamento Joven Itachi — fue lo último que escucho de la voz de ese hombre.

Izumi e Itachi observaron sin poder reponerse como el pequeño pelinegro era subido a un auto de color negro entre lágrimas y forcejeos, el mismo auto arranco segundos después.

—Itachi — los dos jóvenes miraron en dirección al llamado encontrándose con una cabellera rubia que se acercaba corriendo.

—¿Naruto que paso? — respondió preocupado el mayor al ver que el niño tenía un ojo morado junto con el labio roto, aun asi a este no parecía importarle menos.

—Un tipo malo quiere llevarse a Sasuke e intente defenderlo para que el huyera — explico al momento que de manera desesperada buscaba a su mejor amigo — ¡Dejaras que se lo lleven! — exclamo escandalizado.

—Por supuesto que no dejaremos que lo hagan — respondió la castaña incorporándose junto con Itachi.

—Si lo quiere mi padre, entonces estarán en el aeropuerto — dedujo el mayor con seriedad, por nada del mundo dejarían que apartaran a Sasuke de su lado.

—Busquemos un taxi — Naruto jalo de la camisa de Itachi para que lo siguiera en busca del transporte.

—Necesitamos ayuda — Izumi busco su teléfono celular y marco el número de la única persona que podría ayudarlos — Shisui, se han llevado a Sasuke, ve al aeropuerto e investiga todo lo necesario.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — el grito de conmoción del chico no se hizo esperar — _Muy bien calmémonos, voy para allá, mantén a Itachi sobre sus cabales_ — pidió en una súplica, el tema era demasiado delicado.

—Si — fue lo único que respondió antes de colgar.

—¡Izumi date prisa! — el grito de ambos chicos esperándola con el taxi la saco de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente corrió hacia ellos con la esperanza de que quizás pudieran llegar a tiempo.

* * *

El auto aparco en el lugar que era su destino, de el bajaron dos adultos y un niño que seguía removiéndose entre sus brazos.

—Ya te dije que es una orden — intento razonar por vigésima vez Sora con el rebelde pelinegro, muy dentro de su corazón le rompía verlo así.

—¡Yo solo quiero a Itachi! — repetía una y otra vez como una mantra — ¡Yo solo quiero estar con mi hermano! — el pequeño no hacía más que llorar.

 _Vuelo 110 con destino a Suiza, favor abordar por la puerta 10._

—Ese es nuestro vuelo, abordemos — comunico Sora quien era seguido por su asistente en esta fechoría.

—¿Tienes todos los papeles de este niño? — pregunto el otro, Sora simplemente asintió.

—El señor Fugaku dejo todo bien ordenado — menciono mostrando los papeles de identificación de Sasuke junto con el pasaje de avión.

Sasuke en ese momento dejo de luchar, no importaba lo que hiciera no podría salir de esto, simplemente se dedicó a llorar el resto del camino en los brazos de aquel hombre que lo había separado de su amado hermano.

* * *

—Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke — repitió desesperado por quinta vez ese dia a la mujer que se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador con una cara de fastidio en indiferencia.

Shisui había salido de su casa con la velocidad digna de un rayo, en un santiamén, aun no sabiendo cómo había llegado al aeropuerto, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la recepcionista para que le diera información de su primo y el vuelo que abordaría, por supuesto con el destino de este.

—Ah sí, aquí esta — menciono y a Shisui se le antojo una eternidad el silencio de la mujer — Vuelo 110 con destino a Suiza, pero ya están abordando.

Shisui se congelo por completo, ya no quedaba tiempo, necesitaba saber el lugar por el cual estaban abordando ya mismo —¿La puerta de abordaje? — tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gritar.

—10 — en cuanto obtuvo esa información salió disparado hacia ese lugar.

* * *

Izumi, Naruto e Itachi, no estaban en mejores condiciones, veían con desespero en el mar de personas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto con la esperanza de encontrar al pequeño niño que estaban buscando.

—Esto me desespera — Izumi sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas brotarían de sus ojos.

—No nos demos por vencidos — exclamo Naruto con todo el cuerpo temblando, nunca en su vida pensó que podría perder a su mejor amigo quizá para siempre.

Itachi camino sin rumbo fijo queriendo encontrar a su hermano, esa cantidad de personas impedía su cometido, de un momento a otro choco con una de estas estando a punto de caer al piso, de no ser por que la persona con la cual choco detuvo su caída.

—Itachi — le llamo sorprendido Shisui al distinguir a la persona con la cual había chocado — Se dónde está Sasuke, vamos deprisa, es la puerta 10 — comunico mientras lo arrastraba al lugar sin dejar que el pelilargo se repusiera de la conmoción.

Naruto e Izumi corrieron detrás de ambos pelinegros.

* * *

Sasuke vio como pasaban sus documentos de identificación junto con el boleto de avión, Sora también mostro sus documentos y de esa forma les dieron permiso de abordar, era oficial, no había marcha atrás, el pequeño fue sentado en uno de los asientos al lado de Sora, no le apetecía ni mirar por la ventana y solo sintió cuando el encendieron el avión.

* * *

Los cuatros chicos llegaron desesperados a la puerta número 10, sin embargo no habían personas pasando por esta.

—¿Señorita en donde están los pasajeros del vuelo a Suiza? — pregunto el mayor con el corazón en la mano, siendo el único capaz en ese momento de articular palabras.

—El vuelo acaba de despegar joven — comunico la joven mujer que se encargaba de la documentación de los pasajeros.

El aire se les escapo a todos los presentes, era la peor noticia que pudieron haber recibido.

—Deben detener ese vuelo — ordeno Itachi a punto de un colapso nervioso — Mi hermano se encuentra en ese lugar, lo han obligado a subir él no quiere estar allí — intento razonar con la mujer pero solo consiguió una mirada lastimera por parte de esta.

—Lo lamento, no podemos hacer eso — se disculpó dando la vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

—Por favor es urgente — rogo esta vez el pequeño rubio que se encontraba en el lugar con lágrimas en los ojos azules.

—Son políticas del aeropuerto — sentencio la mujer mientras desaparecía del lugar.

—Itachi, cálmate — solo atinó a decir el mayor de los Uchiha, al momento de ver a su primo temblando de pies a cabeza, con el color de una hoja de papel.

—Se lo ha llevado Shisui — respondió con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Mi padre se ha llevado a Sasuke! — Shisui pudo comprobar que nunca en su vida había escuchado a Itachi Uchiha gritar de ese modo.

—Lo encontraremos — trato de tranquilizar en vano a su primo.

—Me prometí protegerlo y he fallado — sentía algo cálido hacer contacto con su rostro pero en ese momento no le importaba nada más que no fuera su hermano pequeño.

—Itachi tu estas. . — la voz de Izumi le sonó preocupada, pero también distante, escuchaba los sonidos distorsionados, el dolor fuerte de cabeza volvía a hacer presencia, pero solo podía pensar en Sasuke.

De un momento a otro, no estando consiente de eso si quiera cayó en una profunda oscuridad donde solo podía escuchar la voz de Sasuke llamándolo.

.

.

.

Continuara. .


	13. Chapter 13: Amigo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 **Amigo.**

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — pregunto de nueva cuenta con algo de miedo.

—Por supuesto, además ya estamos aquí — su voz sonaba confiada aunque sabía el gran peligro que corrían estando en ese lugar.

—Espero que tengas razón Shisui — Izumi estaba por demás nerviosa de toda la situación, esos últimos días habían sido un caos total.

Luego de que Itachi se desplomara en el aeropuerto habían corrido al hospital para que atendieran al chico, los médicos habían mencionado con que no era nada del otro mundo y que el desmayo del chico se debía solo a los niveles altos de estrés a los que estaba sometido.

Eso los hizo respirar un poco tranquilos, el siguiente problema sería como ayudar a Sasuke, Shisui había mencionado que su primo se dirigía a Suiza, solo que ellos no sabían exactamente hacia donde o con que intensión.

—"Quizá debamos dividirnos y buscar información — el rubio que había estado llorando todo ese tiempo miro fijamente al pelinegro como encontrando la salvación en sus palabras — Tío Fugaku debe tener alguna información en su oficina".

—"Sería una buena idea, solo necesitaríamos entrar a ese lugar y buscar algún folleto o documento que nos dé una pista sobre el paradero de Sasuke — la chica del grupo sonrió triunfante".

Ese había sido el plan inicial sin embargo todo se complicó cuando Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha volvieron a la ciudad.

* * *

—"¡Dime donde esta! — el grito del primogénito de la familia Uchiha se escuchó por toda la estancia al momento que miraba con odio a sus progenitores".

Itachi había recibido el alta hacia una semana en el hospital, pero al momento de salir de este se había encontrado con la desagradable sorpresa de sus padres esperándolo.

Mikoto había ido a abrazarlo inmediatamente pero el joven la rechazo no era sorpresa para nadie que ella a pesar de que sabía todo lo que su esposo había ocasionado no había interferido, estando de acuerdo con las decisiones de él.

—"Ya te dije que no volverás a verlo, no sabrás donde se encuentra — la voz fría de ese hombre le hacía preguntarse si realmente este tenía corazón".

—"Es su hijo, es un niño — susurro con horror al ver en qué personas desalmadas se había convertido sus padres, Itachi miro fijamente a Mikoto, buscando las últimas esperanzas que tenía en ella — Me necesita, no puedo creer que no te importe — debía ser honesto y admitir que en ese momento sus ojos le ardían por el hecho de estar controlando sus lágrimas, su hermanito tenía ya una semana lejos de su lado, desprotegido, desamparado".

Itachi observo como Mikoto simplemente se marchaba de la habitación en silencio y su alma se desquebrajo, ya no tenía esperanzas en nadie, si quería encontrar a su hermano tendría que hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

—"Se un buen chico, deberás cumplir tus deberes — la voz de Fugaku le sonó lejana, el chico estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, y como era ya costumbre escucho como cerraba el cerrojo de la puerta con llave".

El chico suspiro, sus padres habían hecho lo mismo los anteriores días, solo entraban ellos para darle ordenes, que él se negaba a cumplir, su madre de vez en cuando entraba para iniciar una conversación con él, pero este simplemente la ignoraba y para llevarle sus alimentos, de los cuales consumía muy poco, solo lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Tampoco podía estar comunicado puesto que su celular había sido confiscado, tenía días sin saber de Shisui, Izumi e incluso de Naruto, extrañaba al pequeño rubio puesto que era el mejor amigo de su hermano, tener a Naruto representaba tener una pequeña parte de Sasuke con él.

Itachi camino hacia la ventana, al momento de correr las cortinas se dio cuenta de que estas tenían un candado en el seguro por el cual se abrían, el chico suspiro de nueva cuenta, estaba atrapado por todos los lados por donde se viera.

* * *

Izumi se encontraba vigilando la puerta de la oficina mientras el mayor buscaba los papeles que necesitaban, busco en un montón de cajones, tratando siempre de dejar todo tal y como estaba.

El pelinegro comenzaba a frustrarse, no habían más que papeles, cuentas y recibos en aquellas gavetas, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando un colorido folleto llamo su atención, el chico lo tomo entre las manos sonriendo al leer la palabra "Suiza" impresa en la portada de este.

—Lo encontré — informo con una gran sonrisa, caminando hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

—¿Estás seguro? — no pudo evitar la emoción en su voz, al fin merecían una buena noticia después de tanto.

—Habla de un internado, estoy seguro que es esto lo que habíamos estado buscando — el chico ojeaba toda la información que traía el folleto a medida que su sonrisa crecía cada vez más.

—Muy bien busquemos a Naruto, la fase B comienza ya — estaba decidida a traer de vuelta al hermano pequeño de Itachi, ellos desconocían como se encontraba el chico pues sus padres lo habían condenado a confinamiento solitario dentro de su propia habitación y cada vez que intentaban acercarse eran rechazados por Mikoto.

—Nos hemos tardado un poco pero necesitábamos que tío Fugaku no estuviera en la oficina — menciono de mala gana el chico mientras se disponía a salir con sumo cuidado y sin ser visto de la oficina.

—Ciertamente, Naruto es muy bueno distrayendo — Izumi sonrió al recordar que el niño rubio se había ofrecido a distraer al hombre para que ellos entraran a la oficina en busca de la información.

—Ahora solo tenemos que salir de la empresa sin que los de seguridad nos atrapen — Shisui no se permitía aun bajar la guardia pero su amiga estaba más relajada.

—No te preocupes después de todo ya entramos — recordó y el pelinegro no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser una segunda vez?

* * *

—Déjame caminar niño estúpido — gruño enojado el hombre de cabello castaño en medio del estacionamiento.

—¡No hasta que me diga donde esta Sasuke! — el grito de guerra del escandaloso niño rubio no se hizo esperar.

—Consíguete otro amigo no volverás a verlo — el veneno en su voz era el suficiente para que cualquier niño se intimidara, cualquiera menos Naruto.

—No — gruño sosteniéndose con más fuera de su pierna.

Fugaku harto de la situación empleo un poco más de fuerza en su pierna y sacudió a Naruto lanzándolo lejos.

El chico rubio le dedico una mirada de pocas pulgas.

Fugaku simplemente lo ignoro.

—Chicos, espero que fuera suficiente tiempo — susurro viendo hacia la entrada de la compañía —Sera mejor que vaya al punto de encuentro — el niño se levantó sacudiéndose un poco su ropa, caminando tranquilo hacia el parque que se encontraba a una cuadra de allí.

* * *

—Naruto — llamo alegremente la chica mientras llegaban corriendo hacia el mencionado.

—¿Lo consiguieron? — pregunto entusiasmado el rubio al momento de levantarse del gran árbol donde estaba sentado.

—Este es — extendió el folleto hacia el rubio — ¿Seguro que tus padres te dijeron que no habría problemas con internarte en ese lugar? — pregunto dudoso Shisui.

—Mis padres no están de acuerdo con todo esto — menciono el rubio de mala gana — Además no será para siempre — mostro una sonrisa brillante en su rostro que hizo a los otros dos relajarse.

* * *

Itachi no sabía qué hacer, habían pasado ya dos semanas sin saber nada de su amado hermano, su mente le jugó una mala broma comenzando a cuestionarse: ¿Se encontraba sano?, o ¿Habrá comido lo suficiente?, ¿Qué tal si tenía miedo y él no estaba para consolarlo?

Un ruido en su puerta lo hizo sobre saltarse, miro con atención como alguien luchaba con la cerradura para entrar. Sus ojos se abrieron con infinita sorpresa al reconocer a tres personas entrando en el lumbral de su habitación.

—Sabes, tenemos horas esperando a que tu madre saliera — la voz de Shisui le sonó fastidiada, pero aun así había extrañado oírla.

—¿Cómo entraron? — se le hacía extraño el hecho ya que, sin tener la llave no podrían hacerlo y está siempre estaba bajo el cuidado de esas personas.

—Naruto forzó la cerradura — menciono como si fuera lo más normal del mundo la chica castaña — Te extrañe tanto Itachi — la chica se lanzó a sus brazos e inmediatamente el chico le correspondió, él también la había extrañado.

—Se aprenden cosas nuevas cuando se quiere fastidiar a los maestros — la voz juguetona del rubio los saco de su pequeña burbuja — Uno tiene un mundo entero de posibilidades.

Itachi tomo nota mental sobre mantener vigilado a Naruto y que este no le enseñara esas mañas a su hermano en el futuro.

—Hay que ir por Sasuke — el chico de coleta se levantó rápidamente de la cama sin embargo Izumi lo tomo del brazo frenándolo.

—A eso venimos — informo el mayor con tranquilidad — conseguimos información sobre donde esta Sasuke, se encuentra en un internado, nosotros no podemos entrar y sacarlo así como así, pero Naruto sí.

Itachi le miro confundido pasando su mirada de Shisui a Naruto en busca de una explicación.

—Mis padres me internaran en esa escuela y sacare a Sasuke de ese infernal lugar — menciono con una sonrisa al momento de acercarse a Itachi — Tu debes quedarte aquí, no debemos levantar sospechas.

—Pero Naruto. . — dudo el pelilargo, le estaba pidiendo un gran sacrificio a un niño tan pequeño, Naruto tendría que alejarse de su familia por mucho tiempo solo para traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

—Papá y mamá lo entienden, compraron mi boleto de avión para hoy en la noche — sonrió el niño con calidez al momento de colocar sus manos sobre las de Itachi en señal de apoyo — Sasuke también es mi hermano, quiero tenerlo aquí conmigo, sé que él solo será feliz contigo — menciono al momento que pudo observar como los ojos de Itachi se humedecían — Traeré a Sasuke de vuelta, lo prometo — la gran sonrisa del niño lo tranquilizo de gran manera.

—Confió en ti, Naruto — Itachi coloco todas sus esperanzas en ese pequeño niño que estaba dispuesto a conseguir lo que prometía — Naruto. . ¿Podrías llevarle algo a Sasuke de mi parte?

* * *

El niño pelinegro se miró en el espejo aquella mañana con desgano, habían transcurrido ya 3 semanas desde que no veía a su hermano, Shisui, Izumi, Naruto y su estado anímico estaba por los suelos.

Después de un viaje interminable de 10 horas, sin receso alguno, había llegado a su destino, un país llamado Suiza. Sora se había encargado de guiarlo hacia el lugar que finalmente seria su hogar, "quien sabe Dios hasta cuándo", según palabras del mismo Sora.

Por supuesto aquel hombre intento en incontables veces el entablar una conversación con él, pero era inútil, Sasuke no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Itachi, o en su defecto algunos de sus amigos.

Sora lo había llevado hasta el internado y luego de hablar con el director de aquel lugar, un hombre que respondía al nombre de Orochimaru, y comprobar que todos sus papeles estaban en orden, se fue dejándolo allí solo.

Estaba demás decir que el afamado director no le prestó atención, más que para hacerle un par de preguntas sugerentes que ni se molestó en contestar.

—Este es el mapa del internado, tu habitación es la 228 — informo con una sonrisa lasciva que al pelinegro le hizo sentir asco y fruncir el ceño — Todo lo que necesites está en la habitación, como útiles escolares, uniforme, cosas así — termino su explicación de manera concisa, el pelinegro para escapar de esa mirada escalofriante había salido de la oficina a toda velocidad.

Duro unos minutos en encontrar la habitación, pero cuando llego, luego de perderse una gran cantidad de veces, pensó que no estaba tan mal lo que veía, tenía dos camas, una pequeña sala de estar, televisión, closet, baño interno y todo lo que pudiera necesitar para sentirse cómodo.

A lo largo de los días se daba cuenta de los distintos horarios que habían para las clases y sus comidas, también se percató de que las habitaciones eran para dos estudiantes, por supuesto sus compañeros no eran muy amables y pacientes con él, siempre lo molestaban en las clases o cuando estaba en el comedor del internado.

También en sus escazas tres semanas en ese lugar se había dado cuenta de que la comida de la cafetería, si bien no era mala, no se comparaba a los diferentes manjares que preparaba su hermano.

Sasuke extraña a Itachi, quizás demasiado y esto era motivo de las burlas que recibía, los niños siempre lo molestaban puesto que se había corrido el rumor de que el pequeño pelinegro lloraba en las noches por horas y horas.

Esto era cierto, lloraba por Itachi hasta que el cansancio lo sobrepasaba y se quedaba dormido, por lo cual todos sus compañeros de cuarto pedían el cambio luego de un par de días.

A Sasuke le gustaba estar más solo, así los niños no escondían su mochila o su comida solo para verlo llorar y luego reírse, a veces decían cosas hirientes como que: "Tus padres no te quieren y por eso estas aquí llorón", "Tu hermano debe estar más feliz sin un hermano llorón como tú", por lo cual a veces simplemente se iba a la parte más lejana de aquella infraestructura y permanecía solo y en silencio.

Si a Sasuke le gustaba estar solo en aquel lugar, casi tanto como extrañaba a Itachi, suspiro al momento de cepillar su cabello negro ya hasta lo apodaban "niño emo".

Esa mañana no era para nada divertida, le habían informado que un nuevo alumno había sido asignado a su habitación, el niño se molestó pero no presentó ninguna queja.

La puerta sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, camino con calma a través de la estancia y abrió la puerta sin mirar al recién llegado.

—Otra pobre alma en desgracia ha llegado — murmuro sin importarle realmente si era escuchado por su nuevo compañero.

—¿Cómo te cambia el ánimo en tres semanas, nee Sasuke? — pregunto en son de broma una voz chillona que él conocía muy bien.

Sasuke se giró en cámara lenta y no pudo evitar que sus ojos denotaran sorpresa cuando su mirada carbón choco con la celeste del recién llegado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? — pregunto lentamente como no queriendo creer que eso fuera verdad y se despertara en cualquier momento.

El rubio cerró la puerta de la habitación aun con maleta en mano y le sonrió radiante.

—Pues hacerte compañía — sonrió de manera zorruna — ¿Qué crees que hacen los amigos idiota? — pregunto en son de broma, Sasuke se sorprendió ante esto, ¿Naruto realmente lo quería tanto como para seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo y no dejarlo solo? — Por cierto, Itachi te envió esto — informo al momento que sacaba de detrás de su espalda su preciado dinosaurio de color verde.

A Sasuke irremediablemente se le humedecieron los ojos.

—Me ha dicho que es para que no lo olvides — Sasuke miro de manera significativa el pequeño peluche — Como si fueras capaz — la risa del rubio no se hizo esperar.

El pelinegro simplemente acorto rápidamente la distancia entre ambos y se encontró así mismo abrazando a Naruto, el rubio simplemente se quedó en shock.

—Gracias Naruto — susurro con sentimiento al momento que las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas.

Naruto le correspondió el gesto, su amigo se debió de haber sentido realmente solo — No te preocupes, te prometo que te llevare con Itachi, cueste lo que me cueste — susurro al oído del chico quien simplemente asintió entre lágrimas.

Esa promesa quedaría marcada con fuego y tanto Itachi como Sasuke se aferrarían a ella a pesar de que los años pasaran.

.

.

.

Continuara. .


	14. Chapter 14: Bienvenido

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 **Bienvenido.**

 _5 años después_

El joven de cabello negro se miro frente al espejo, el cristal le devolvió el reflejo de un chico alto, largo y sedoso cabello negro, musculatura marcada, sus ojos negros ya no eran infantiles como antes, sus facciones se habían endurecido con el paso de esos años, por no hablar de su personalidad.

El joven suspiro al momento que se tocaba suavemente un mechón de cabello, realmente necesitaba un corte, pero debido a las extenuantes clases en la secundaria no había tenido mucho tiempo para un corte de cabello, además de que, por órdenes de su padre, solo podía salir del internado con la supervisión de un profesor, así que sencillamente habían decidido no salir hasta acabar el año escolar.

Sasuke se giro sobre sus talones para clavar su mirada negra en el bulto que yacía enrollado en las sabanas de la otra cama. Rodó los ojos con fastidio, su compañero realmente era un problema.

Camino lentamente sin hacer el mínimo ruido hasta estar frente a la persona que consideraba por mucho su mejor amigo.

Sasuke nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Naruto Uzumaki lo había salvado, si Naruto no hubiese llegado aquel día hacia ya cinco años atrás, él seguramente se habría muerto con el paso del tiempo, se sentía tan sólo e indefenso cuando su amigo no estaba, sin su hermano, sin Shisui e Izumi, que seguramente no lo hubiera soportado solo.

Las cosas no habían sido color de rosa desde la llegada de Naruto pero lo había ayudado a sobrellevarlo, su amigo rubio había encarado a los niños que se burlaban de él, acabando así con ese problema.

Naruto era un idiota, pero a fin de cuentas un idiota que era fácilmente seguido por muchas personas por lo cual no tardó en estar involucrado en un gran grupo de amigos, y por extensión el pelinegro termino en las mismas condiciones.

Sasuke amaba su soledad por lo cual insistía en quedarse en la habitación en su tiempo libre, pero su amigo siempre terminaba arrastrándolo a una locura sin sentido por la cual luego salían castigados.

Mentiría si dijera que no intentaron en infinidad de veces huir del internado, pero sin importar que hicieran o cuantos planes locos inventaran siempre terminaban siendo atrapados por la seguridad del mismo.

Al final desistieron en su intento de huir y comprendieron que la única manera de salir era cuando éstos se graduaran o Fugaku lo decidiera.

Sasuke dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios, eso nunca pasaría, pero a pesar de que pasaron años y años Naruto mantenía su promesa.

—Naruto, despierta — le llamo con voz grave y pausada pero el rubio no sé inmutó a su llamado.

Ese día iniciaban las vacaciones de verano, el tenia prohibido salir de ese lugar aunque estuviese de vacaciones por lo cual el internado se había convertido en su hogar permanente, el director Orochimaru a pesar de no causarle mucha confianza aun después de tanto había habilitado a personas que le proporcionarán la comida en esos meses.

Sin embargo Naruto si podía salir en vacaciones de verano por lo cual el rubio visitaba a su familia unos quince días y luego regresaba para hacerle compañía.

Minato y Kushina habían sido muy amables con el Uchiha, debido a que cada vez que Naruto volvía de vacaciones le traía ropa, zapatos o libros que los señores Namikaze Uzumaki le habían obsequiado.

Sasuke poco sabía sobre sus padres y no es como si le interesara mucho saber que era de sus vidas después de todo, lo habían alejado de Itachi cuando ellos habían implorado el que los dejarán estar juntos.

Shisui e Izumi le enviaban cartas con Naruto y viceversa, tanto en vacaciones de verano como en navidad, el mismo Itachi le había escrito un par de veces una carta con su puño y letra, el por supuesto la había respondido con gusto, enviándola con Naruto.

El pequeño pelinegro guardo esas cartas como si fueran su mayor tesoro junto con el dinosaurio en que días especiales pasaba horas observando, es como si Itachi estuviera con él.

Según lo poco que sabían su padre le exigía mucho a su hermano y este a su vez era el mejor promedio de la universidad, con un futuro prometedor en la gerencia de empresas.

Su extraña enfermedad había quedado solo en eso, su padre no se molestaba en cuidarlo como era debido, en algunas ocasiones tendía a desmayarse o fatigarse pero por más que Shisui e incluso Izumi intentarán ayudarlo su padre se los impedía.

Sasuke sinceramente esperaba que Itachi estuviese bien.

Por que era su hermano.

Por que lo amaba.

Se sobresalto cuando estando sumido en sus pensamientos la alarma del celular de su rubio amigo sonó, Sasuke levanto una ceja con curiosidad al momento de ver como el bulto de sábanas se removía con flojera dejando ver un desordenado cabello rubio.

Lo primero que vieron los ojos azules al despertar fueron un par de pozos negros que le devolvían la mirada con intensidad.

—Sasuke ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto con duda al momento que la mirada carbón se fijó en otro punto de la habitación.

—Tienes que irte a tu casa idiota — su voz sonaba calmada aunque por dentro la actitud despreocupada de su amigo lo exasperaba.

Naruto se sentó en la cama para estirar todos sus músculos y hacer de lado el sueño.

—Oh, mi vuelo es en la tarde, Sasuke — sonrió de manera zorruna —la alarma de mi celular era para ver una película que he estado esperando por semanas.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil de su amigo.

—Recuerda recoger tu parte de la habitación — Naruto rodo sus ojos, apenas iba despertando y ya su amigo pelinegro estaba de amargado mandando por aquí y por allá.

—¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a divertirte — bufo un poco por la actitud responsable que tenía el Uchiha, joder que vivían sin padres que los ordenaran, sin embargo Sasuke era un aficionado a las reglas, tomando el lugar de sus propios padres.

—No acomodare también tu parte de la habitación — acuso al momento de entender que eso era lo que realmente su amigo pretendía — Acomode mi parte, además, fue tu idea jugar a las luchas ayer.

Naruto observaba despreocupado como su amigo caminaba por toda la habitación en busca de algo en medio de aquel orden/desastre que tenían en conjunto. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa boba se colara en sus labios cuando recordó que, para matar el tiempo ayer habían decidido jugar a las luchas, él era mas fuerte que Sasuke, pero su amigo sin duda era más veloz, por lo cual había sido una experiencia interesante.

—Lo hare luego — fue su respuesta al momento de tomar el control y encender la televisión para ver su tan ansiada película.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada fulminante, que te daba a entender que no te dejaría escapar sin antes hacer la limpieza.

Naruto lo ignoro olímpicamente al momento que se daba el título de la película "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte II". Los ojos del rubio observaron con emoción la pantalla, había esperado por meses que televisaran la famosa película ya que en el cine no pudo verla, después de todo no iría sin Sasuke, aunque este le dijera que no importaba, después de todo al pelinegro no le dejaban salir.

El pelinegro rodo los ojos al escuchar la música del intro de la película, sí que Naruto era infantil. Contuvo una risa cuando la película se cortó dando paso a los titulares de última hora en las noticias.

—Oh, vamos — un puchero adorno la cara del Uzumaki de manera tierna.

Sasuke debía aceptar que Naruto había cambiado tanto como él en esos años, también era mas alto, su voz era grave, su cuerpo se habían ensanchado, incluso mas que el suyo propio, y su musculatura era mayor a la del chico Uchiha.

—"Lastimosamente su cerebro sigue del tamaño de una nuez" — pensó al momento de suspirar con resignación.

 _En la noche de este martes se registró un accidente de camino a la prefectura de Chūō-ku, Osaka, Japón, en las cuales murieron dos personas que fueron identificados como Fugaku Uchiha, presidente general de Uchiha Industries, junto con su esposa Mikoto Uchiha quien lo acompañaba en su viaje._

Naruto se helo al procesar lo que decía la voz de la periodista en el televisor, busco con su mirada a Sasuke pero este ni siquiera se había inmutado por lo dicho por la mujer, como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿Sasuke? — lo llamo con duda pero se sobresaltó cuando su amigo profirió una exclamación de victoria al momento de tener algo en sus manos.

—¡Aquí estas, pensé que te había perdido! — estudio al pequeño dinosaurio de color verde con sumo cuidado, era un regalo muy preciado, puesto que era un regalo de Itachi, sin saber porque, termino sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, hacía tiempo que no abrazaba a su peluche favorito pero tuvo la necesidad.

 _La policía presento evidencias de que, Uchiha Itachi también se encontraba con sus padres al momento del accidente, era el primogénito del matrimonio Uchiha y sucesor en la empresa familiar, por ahora solo tenemos información de que se encuentra internado en el hospital de Tokio Japón al que fue trasladado luego del incidente. Desconocemos los destalles._

Naruto apago inmediatamente el televisor y esta vez miraba de manera significativa a su amigo esperando su reacción, Sasuke sin lugar a dudas había escuchado la noticia, no lo culpaba de que no le importaran sus padres pero sin duda Itachi era la persona más preciada para Sasuke.

El rubio se levantó de la cama al momento que su amigo se puso de pie, aun si mirarlo a la cara, solo podía ver la espalda ancha de su amigo pelinegro.

—Necesito ir a verlo — su voz sonó grave, clara y concisa.

Naruto simplemente asintió, él también deseaba verlo.

La puerta de la oficina de Orochimaru se abrió para dar paso al alumno más brillante del instituto y al escandaloso rubio cabeza hueca. El hombre simplemente levanto ambas cejas en clara señal de pregunta. Naruto fue quien tomó la palabra.

—Escúcheme viejo, necesitamos regresar a Japón, la familia de Sasuke esta. . — sin embargo una señal de entendimiento del hombre lo hizo enmudecer, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre sí con duda.

—Se lo que ha pasado, lo vi en las noticias — afirmo sin ningún escrúpulo, algo normal en ese hombre, parecía que tenía sangre fría y poco tacto para todo — No tengo razón para retenerte aquí, Sasuke, tu padre ya no me pagara la cantidad extra de dinero, es por eso que te doy la libertad para irte si es lo que deseas — la sonrisa viperina que se formó en sus labios le provoco un escalofrió a los chicos.

—Gracias — respondió con verdadero agradecimiento el pelinegro, al menos ya no estaría preso en ese lugar, solo esperaba que Itachi resistiera hasta que pudieran estar juntos de nuevo.

12 largas horas habían pasado desde que salieron internado hasta que desabordaron del avión en el aeropuerto de Tokio, Sasuke se sentía un poco extraño, fuera de lugar e inquieto, tenía años sin salir al exterior, encontrarse a sí mismo viajando de regreso a su hogar fue completamente extraño, para ser sincero pensó que jamás pasaría, a pesar de que Naruto mantenía su promesa latente.

Al salir del aeropuerto él y Naruto se separaron, el rubio alego que quería llegar primero a su casa para informarle a sus padres de su regreso, después de todo estarían preocupados, Sasuke en verdad quería ir con el rubio, todo se le antojaba tan fuera de lugar, tan irreal, tenía miedo de llegar al hospital y perder a Itachi, esta vez para siempre.

Naruto le sonrió de manera comprensiva para darle ánimos de seguir, así después de tomar un taxi y un congestionado trayecto a pesar de que era de noche se encontró en las puertas del hospital temblando de pies a cabeza, se sentía un niño de nuevo, un niño que estaba asustado y necesitaba de su hermano mayor, ¿Pero qué tal si Itachi ya no estaba para consolarlo?

Sasuke pregunto en la recepción por su hermano, le comunicaron que se encontraba en un cuarto, "delicado de salud pero estable por los momentos" fue lo que la chica le había respondido. Itachi se encontraba en el segundo piso, habitación 418.

El chico quien ya casi sufría de un colapso nervioso con sus últimas fuerzas y autocontrol subió por el ascensor a la habitación asignada, al estar cerca de esta se sorprendió de ver a Shisui e Izumi sentados en las sillas de espera, por lo que, apresuradamente, camino hasta ellos.

—¿Cómo esta Itachi? — su voz sonó mas alarmada de lo que hubiese querido que sonase, provocando que los dos chicos lo miraran con confusión.

Izumi quien dudo un poco se puso de pie para quedar justo frente a él — Él está bien, se encuentra fuera de peligro, solo tiene unas cuantas lesiones, un traumatismo en la cabeza, nada importante, solo estamos esperando que recupere el conocimiento — Sasuke pudo notar como la chica se veía descuidada y desalineada, como si hubiese estado fiel en ese lugar sin comer ni descansar, un sentimiento cálido se extendió por todo su pecho, Izumi realmente amaba a Itachi.

—Gracias a Dios — el peso que abandono sus hombros era sorprendente, justo en ese momento en que se relajó, fue que sintió la necesidad de llorar para liberar la tensión, no por sus padres, sino por Itachi.

Shisui miro extrañado como aquel chico tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas pero se rehusaba a dejar que alguna resbalara por sus mejillas, así que extrañado le pregunto — ¿Qué sucede? — el chico estaba algo desconfiado de ese desconocido pero aun así no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—Mi hermano no debe verme llorar — le recordó las mismas palabras que Shisui le había dedicado una vez, sin embargo las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Izumi y Shisui abrieron sus ojos con asombro, no era posible que ese chico tan imponente fuera el mismo pequeño niño llorón que no se despegaba de Itachi.

—¿Sasuke? — pregunto su primo con curiosidad sin salir de asombro, esto era simplemente increíble.

—Perdón por tardar tanto, he venido en cuanto pude — menciono al momento que era abrazado por Shisui con algo de fuerza.

—¿Estas bromeando? es bueno tenerte en casa — el chico rio con ganas al momento de separarse de su primito — Pero mira que alto estas — halago al momento de revolverle sus cabellos con cariño.

Sasuke solo sonrió — cumpliré 14 dentro de poco — un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido tantas emociones.

—Que grande estas Sasuke — Izumi le sonrió con felicidad, pero luego de un momento a otro su rostro se tornó serio — ¿Supiste lo de tus padres? — menciono, el ambiente se volvió tenso en ese instante.

—Sí, pero la verdad no es como si me interese mucho, solo estoy aquí por Itachi — menciono con indiferencia y enojo contenido.

—Lo imagine es por eso que yo mismo identifique los cuerpos, mis padres se están encargando del funeral, entierro y todo lo demás — menciono Shisui para mantener informado al menor — No asistiremos, pero si quieres ir. . — dudo un poco al ver a su primo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza — Solo quiero ver a Itachi — era el único deseo que tenía en realidad le daba igual lo que pasara con sus padres, dejo de verlos así hacia mucho.

Shisui sonrió con diversión — Itachi tampoco tenía muy buenas relaciones con ellos, de hecho era más por obligación que por gusto, no había día que no pensara en ti.

Sasuke se sonrojo ante esta afirmación.

—De igual forma hablaremos de eso luego, anda puedes pasar a verlo — animo la chica con un empujoncito, el menor simplemente asintió.

Sasuke se adentró en la habitación de su hermano, todo se encontraba oscuro vagamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, sin embargo pudo ver perfectamente el cuerpo de su hermano postrado en la cama, el chico se acercó con lentitud, observo detalladamente todas las agujas, cables y la mascarilla que tenía su hermano para ayudarlo a respirar, podía observar también como tenía la cabeza vendada producto de la herida que le había provocado el accidente, su cuerpo estaba lleno de contusiones pero a sus ojos, Itachi le parecía tan perfecto como siempre.

—Nii-san, he vuelto — anuncio con voz entrecortada mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, sostuvo su mano con delicadeza — He vuelto, estoy aquí para verte.

Al momento de apretar con más fuerza la mano de Itachi pudo sentir como este intentaba devolverle el agarre, Sasuke miro sorprendido a su hermano pero este se encontraba aun dormido, sin embargo no pudo evitar escuchar el suave susurro que escapo de sus labios — Sasuke. .

* * *

Naruto había ido más tarde esa misma noche con sus padres, y luego de como siempre hacerlo sentir mejor diciéndole que Itachi se recuperaría, Sasuke se dirigió hacia Minato y Kushina.

—Buenas noches — saludo cordialmente cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

—Pequeño Sasuke mira cómo has crecido — la chillona voz de Kushina no se hizo esperar junto con un apretado abrazo.

—Déjalo respirar un poco, Kushina — menciono el rubio mientras reía nerviosamente por la escena de su esposa.

La pelirroja se alejó y en cuanto el pelinegro pudo respirar de nuevo clavo su mirada con intensidad en la pareja que tenía justo en frente — Quería agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí, sus atenciones para conmigo y la manera en la que se preocupaban siempre es algo que siempre agradeceré, al igual que el sacrificio de Naruto, tienen mi eterna gratitud — el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

Los dos adultos se miraron extrañados y luego de un momento fue Minato quien tomó la palabra — No tienes nada que agradecer, te vemos como un hijo al igual que Naruto te ve como un hermano, eres parte de nuestra familia Sasuke nunca lo olvides — el rubio coloco una mano sobre la cabeza del Uchiha de manera fraternal.

—Siempre podrás contar con nosotros, pequeño Sasuke — le sonrió de manera maternal la pelirroja.

—Gracias, también los quiero — dijo con toda la honestidad con la que era capaz de expresar.

* * *

Habían transcurrido ya varios días desde que Sasuke había llegado a Japón y solo abandonaba el hospital para comer y bañarse, el pelinegro se estaba quedando en la casa de Shisui, a pesar de que toda su familia sabía que había vuelto él se negó a regresar a su antigua a casa hasta que Itachi estuviera recuperado.

Todos los días pasaba para ver a Itachi y charlaba un poco con él pero no habían cambios desde la otra noche

Ese día era 9 de junio.

Shisui se encontraba de guardia en la habitación de Itachi mientras que Sasuke e Izumi iban a comprar algo en la cafetería del hospital, el chico estaba realmente aburrido, estaba tan absorto a sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Itachi comenzó a despertar hasta que menciono su nombre.

—Shisui — su voz sonaba pastosa, tenía días sin hablar por lo cual se le dificultaba un poco el habla, además de que aún tenía la mascarilla de oxígeno.

El pelinegro se sorprendió de sobre manera al escuchar la voz sin embargo dibujo una gran sonrisa al reconocer a la persona que le había llamado.

—Itachi — corrió hacia él para verlo con completa felicidad de arriba hacia abajo — Que alegría que estés despierto ¿Dime cómo te sientes? —pregunto con el entusiasmo muy propio de él.

—Me encuentro bien — menciono quedamente — No me duele nada — Itachi divago durante unos segundos tratando de recordar algo — Ellos murieron — afirmo al momento de buscar la verdad en los ojos negros de Shisui.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto con curiosidad, no le habían informado nada a Itachi sobre eso.

—Luego de que el auto nos impactara y se diera a la fuga yo quede consiente, trate de salir del auto, lo cual conseguí luego de unos minutos, pero ellos no respondían a mis llamados por más que gritaba, no se movían, estaban petrificados — menciono con seriedad pero sin demostrar dolor realmente — luego escuche las sirenas de la ambulancia, no recuerdo nada más.

El mayor quien escuchaba todo atentamente suspiro al momento de acariciar los cabellos de Itachi — No te preocupes más por eso — respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora — Oye por cierto, feliz cumple años — su sonrisa se intensifico aún más — Te tengo una sorpresa, que no debe tardar en llegar.

Itachi se extrañó por el aire de misterio que utilizo su amigo, él no necesitaba ninguna sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera contestar se escuchó un estruendo fuera de la habitación y luego vieron ambos como un rubio entraba rodando por el suelo.

—Que violento te has vuelto — Itachi reconoció la voz de Izumi quien al parecer se acercaba junto con otra persona.

Itachi vio que Naruto se levantaba del suelo donde estaba, ¿Así que era Naruto?

—No es mi culpa que Naruto sea tan Usuratonkashi — una nueva voz hizo acto de presencia cargada de veneno, era grave, fría e imponente pero tenía un aire familiar que le hacía poner la piel de gallina.

El mayor de los hermanos observo como un pelinegro se acercaba hacia el rubio a zancadas y lo tomaba del cuello al momento que afilaba más la mirada.

La "tos" de Shisui los llevo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Bien este es el amigo que quería presentarte — menciono divertido al momento que le dedicaba una mirada y hacia que todos los demás enfocaran sus ojos en él, sorprendiéndose — Espero que te lleves bien con el Itachi, su nombre es. . Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Continuara. .

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos, estoy actualizando todos los días y el motivo es que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia :3

¡Sorpresa!

Espero que les guste la trama de este capítulo, al fin los hermanos se reúnen de nuevo, no quise dar mucho énfasis en lo que paso en esos cinco años por que esta historia se trata de la relación Uchiha Brothers, espero que no les moleste.

Para el capítulo final pediré un par de días, ya tengo la idea concretada sin embargo estoy en exámenes, mañana tengo uno así que por favor paciencia.

Sin más nos vemos.

Adiosito :3


	15. Chapter 15: Reconciliación

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 **Reconciliación.**

El viento frio de invierno cubría todos los rincones de la ciudad, un manto de color blanco y suave cubrió por completo Tokio debido a la ventisca que se había producido la noche anterior, lo cual le daba un aire mágico a la festividad que se celebraba ese día, por la cual aún debido al frio invernal que hacia las personas corrían emocionadas de un lado para el otro sin cesar, después de todo no todos los días se celebraba navidad.

La excepción del gélido clima de afuera era la pequeña habitación de un departamento ubicado en la zona céntrica de la ciudad, donde podía percibirse el ajetreo de las personas con toda claridad.

—¡Itachi! — la chica ajena al bullicio de la gran ciudad se encontraba inmersa en un mar de placer que no conocía limites, la habitación se le antojaba con una elevada temperatura en esos momentos, su largo cabello castaño estaba pegado a su rostro, empapado de sudor al igual que el resto de su delicado cuerpo femenino.

La chica escucho un leve gruñido de satisfacción y sonrió, su novio no era de expresar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía, mucho menos lo haría cuando estaba tan cerca del clímax.

La castaña se sentía en el cielo, cada estocada que le era proporcionaba la hacía ir al cielo, sentía que se encontraba en las nubes, en un sueño del cual no quería despertar, no creyó que diría esto nunca en su vida pero ¡Sí que amaba tener sexo con su novio!

Su cuerpo se crispo de un momento a otro, dando a entender que no aguantaría mucho más en esa deliciosa y delicada danza, al igual que sintió que el chico que estaba encima de ella se tensaba de igual manera.

La chica no sabía si era precisamente delicada la forma en la que su novio la embestía, puesto que la cama rechinaba con cada movimiento y tal era la fuerza que esta había chocado contra la pared, pero realmente sentía que dentro de toda aquella brutalidad el pelinegro trataba su cuerpo con toda la delicadeza con la que era posible, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana.

—¡Ah! — un gemido escapo de sus labios al momento de sentir como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba todo su cuerpo y la hacía ver las estrellas, abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar un leve gemido de parte de su novio y una sensación cálida invadiendo su entrañas, haciéndola sentir extrañamente feliz y completa.

—Lo siento — se disculpó la voz masculina luego de unos segundos recuperando la respiración, los ojos azabache de él se fijaron en la chica hermosa y frágil que tenía bajo suyo.

—¿Por qué? Ha estado perfecto — susurro risueña dejando escapar una risilla enamorada.

Itachi observo a Izumi de nueva cuenta, vaya que las cosas habían cambiado mucho en esos 5 años y 6 meses, la peli castaña siempre estuvo para él, lo procuro y le animo cuando el pelinegro creía que nunca más vería su hermano pequeño, pero Izumi jamás le hizo perder las esperanzas, siempre lo amo esperándolo a pesar del tiempo.

Itachi había decidido que quería a Izumi en su vida, le molestaba verla con alguien más, quería que solo sonriera para él, que solo lo mirara a él, algo posesivo sí, pero es que él amaba a Izumi.

El chico sonrió al recordar lo mucho que se había tardado en darse cuenta y luego de los muchos ensayos y consejos por parte de Shisui, un día cualquiera de septiembre se encontró confesándole de manera torpe y nerviosa sus sentimientos a la chica, quien encantada de la vida y llorando de la felicidad había aceptado.

—He sido un poco brusco — menciono al momento que salía de ella para sentarse en la mullida cama de la chica observando hacia un punto en específico en las delicadas y blancas sabanas.

Izumi le siguió la mirada topándose con unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

—No te preocupes — le sonrió con amor al momento que de manera sonrojada se incorporaba en la cama para inesperadamente besarlo con dulzura.

Itachi simplemente le correspondió.

Después de todo era normal que una chica virgen sangrara la primera vez, a pesar de lo nervioso que estaban ambos por este hecho habían decidido seguir adelante.

Por qué Izumi quería entregarse a Itachi como regalo de navidad.

Por qué Itachi quería demostrarle a su chica cuanto la amaba ese día.

Por qué ella era completamente de él.

Por qué él era solamente de ella.

Por qué se amaban.

El sonido del celular de Itachi los devolvió a la realidad al momento que se separaban suavemente del beso.

El chico se levantó de la cama y con paso lento prosiguió a tomar su celular, frunció el ceño al momento de visualizar el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla, soltó un suspiro y contesto.

— _Itachi ¿Puedes venir a casa?_ — pregunto la voz sin darle tiempo siquiera a responder con un saludo.

—Estoy ocupado, Sasuke — menciono con desgano, su hermano sí que era extraño algunas veces — No creo poder regresar hasta entrada la noche, disculpa.

El mayor colgó antes de que su hermano pudiera contestar.

—¿Era Sasuke? — pregunto la fémina con preocupación en la voz, Itachi simplemente asintió.

Desde que se habían encontrado en el hospital el día del cumple años de Itachi, las cosas no habían ido mucho mejor para ellos, por supuesto que habían tenido la oportunidad de volver a su casa, sin embargo ambos se negaron a regresar a ese lugar, esa casa solo representaba una prisión para Itachi y malos recuerdos para Sasuke, por lo cual al final se habían mudado con Shisui a su departamento como antes de que ocurriera ese incidente hacia cinco años.

Sin embargo por más que Itachi intento acercarse a Sasuke en un par de ocasiones este siempre termino rechazándolo, diciendo que solo quería estar solo, ya no le sonreía, inclusive muy pocas veces habían intercambiado palabras, Sasuke simplemente se hacía a un lado y permanecía en su soledad.

El pelinegro simplemente desistió de sus intentos y siguió con su vida como hasta ahora, simplemente le hablaba cuando era necesario y viceversa. Itachi era el responsable de Sasuke hasta que este cumpliera la mayoría de edad, las calificaciones de su hermano seguían siendo las mejores, por lo cual no encontraba motivos para preocuparse, Sasuke cumplía perfectamente con todas sus obligaciones, solo que ya no era el mismo.

Claro su relación con Naruto no había cambiado nada, seguían llevándose también como siempre aunque a veces intentaran matarse en una de sus peleas.

El rubio no había mencionado nunca nada, por lo cual insistió en que todo con Sasuke estaba completamente bien.

—Deberías ir con él — menciono la chica trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, Itachi se giró a verla y la encontró aun desnuda envuelta en las sabanas.

—Quiero estar contigo — demando con voz suave y profunda al momento que las mejillas de la chica se teñían de un rosa suave.

—Es tu hermano — le sonrió con ternura — Es víspera de navidad, Shisui menciono que estaría con sus padres, debe extrañarte.

El pelinegro se sintió un poco culpable, debido a la distancia que Sasuke había impuesto entre ellos su relación se había distanciado bastante, poco quedaba de aquellos hermanos inseparables e Itachi sin darse cuenta dejo de tomarle importancia al menor, pero aún era Sasuke, aún era su hermano menor, aún le necesitaba.

El chico le sonrió de manera calidad al momento de caminar hasta ella y darle un suave beso en sus labios.

—Quiero que descanses ¿Esta bien? — ordeno con una sonrisa enamorada.

La chica simplemente asintió.

El chico recogió su ropa que estaba regada por toda la estancia — Usare primero el baño.

* * *

A pesar de que no se había retrasado tanto en la casa de Izumi, sí que le costó tomar un taxi que le llevara hasta su casa y luego de 2 horas al fin se encontró en el recibidor de esta.

El mayor observo extrañado como todas las luces del departamento estaban apagadas, el lugar se encontraba completamente en penumbras.

—De seguro se ha ido con Naruto a pasar las fiestas — suspiro al momento de encender la luz de la sala de estar y dirigirse al pasillo para encender las de este— No sé por qué me impresiono, ya lo veía venir, después de todo yo mismo le dije que regresaría tarde.

Al momento de iluminar el lugar observo como la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se encontraba entre abierta, así que con tranquilidad camino hacia esta dispuesto a cerrarla, grande fue su sorpresa cuando al asomarse por la puerta vio el cuerpo de su hermano tendido en el piso de la habitación.

Itachi inmediatamente encendió la luz del lugar dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el chico.

—¿Sasuke estas bien? — pregunto preocupado al estar examinándolo con la mirada, su hermano no parecía estar herido —Sasuke — le llamo al momento de zarandearlo levemente de los hombros.

—Naruto — suspiro el menor al momento de abrir levemente sus ojos.

—¿Naruto? — el mayor se extrañó de ser llamado de ese modo, sin embargo al tocar la mejilla de Sasuke con preocupación se alarmo al descubrir que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—Tenía razón nunca debí regresar — menciono al momento que sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

—Sasuke estas delirando — informo Itachi al momento de levantarlo y llevarlo a la cama en brazos, aunque Sasuke hubiese crecido él seguía siendo más fuerte.

—Itachi no me quiere Naruto.

El mayor se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano, claro está él creía que era Naruto quien se encontraba con él, eso le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor, por que Sasuke ya no lo llamaba cuando estaba en problemas, en cambio llamaba al rubio.

—Itachi no me quiere — menciono al momento que lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos negros.

El pelinegro se paralizo en ese momento, su hermano sufría porque creía que no lo quería, sus ojos fríos e intimidantes de antes eran como los de ese tierno y dulce pequeño que era la última vez que convivieron hacia cinco años atrás.

—Yo te quiero hermanito — menciono con delicadeza al momento de acariciar levemente sus cabellos.

—No le importo a mi hermano — menciono al momento que desviaba la mirada con tristeza aun con las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas —Naruto, duerme conmigo esta noche por favor — pidió al momento de tomar su mano con algo de fuerza — Me siento solo.

El mayor simplemente asintió, al momento que se ponía de pie para buscar una pastilla para la fiebre, Itachi salió de la habitación confundido, Sasuke lo había ignorado en esos seis meses que estuvo viviendo con ellos, a pesar de que mantenía una buena relación con Shisui, y ahora que lo encontraba ardiendo en fiebre su hermano lloraba porque él no le quería.

Se encontró a sí mismo en la cocina con pastilla en mano y un vaso de agua cuando el leve sonido de un mensaje entrante lo saco de sus cavilaciones. El chico miro confuso el celular de su hermano que se encontraba en la mesa y lo tomo entre sus manos.

Itachi realmente no quería leer el mensaje pero al momento de presionar un botón la conversación se abrió sin que este pudiera evitarlo.

 _Naruto:_

 _Realmente creo que estas exagerando Sasuke, Itachi te ama, pero si tú dices que te trata diferente sería bueno que lo llamaras para que pasen juntos las fiestas._

 _Sasuke:_

 _Te digo que por más que trato de llamar su atención nada funciona, mis calificaciones son las mejores, pero él parece pasar todo por alto, es incluso peor que papá._

 _Naruto:_

 _No exageres, Itachi no te enviaría a un internado como tu padre. Creo que deberías hablar con él y decirle lo que sientes._

 _Sasuke:_

 _Realmente no lo sé, no se me da bien expresas mis sentimientos, además ¿Qué tal si no le agrada la versión de mi ahora?_

 _Naruto:_

 _No digas tonterías, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, ¿le has comprado el regalo que mencionaste?_

 _Sasuke:_

 _Si, fue difícil por la nevada pero la tienda aún se encontraba abierta._

 _Naruto:_

 _Espero que no te resfríes, de igual forma cuéntame cómo va todo con él._

 _Sasuke:_

 _Ok._

 _Sasuke:_

 _Naruto, Itachi no vendrá._

 _Naruto:_

 _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _Sasuke:_

 _Dijo que estaría ocupado, me voy a dormir, no me siento muy bien._

 _Naruto:_

 _Sasuke, de seguro si llegara, Itachi jamás te abandonaría así._

 _Sasuke:_

 _Quizá nunca debí haber regresado del internado._

 _Naruto:_

 _No digas eso idiota, Itachi vendrá._

 _Naruto:_

 _Sasuke ¿sigues ahí?_

 _Naruto:_

 _Idiota, responde._

 _Naruto:_

 _¡Sasuke esto no es gracioso!_

El mayor apretó el celular con algo de fuerza, Sasuke había estado planeando algo para pasar la noche con él y simplemente lo había rechazado, debía ser honesto al momento que contesto el teléfono la sola idea de estar con Sasuke en lugar de con Izumi le molestaba, porque en sus planes no había estado su hermano, sino su novia.

Se sentía enojado consigo mismo, porque había abandonado a Sasuke de cierta forma, lo había decepcionado y el pelinegro aun confiaba en él.

Itachi camino hasta la habitación del menor, al momento de entrar encontró que el chico todavía seguía llorando al estar abrazado a un dinosaurio de peluche. Se sorprendió ante esto, Sasuke aún conservaba el dinosaurio que le había regalado aquel día de festival al volver a casa, lo cual lo hizo sentir más culpable.

—Sasuke, tomate esto — ordeno con suavidad al momento de ayudarlo a incorporarse en la cama y ver como este ingería el medicamente.

Itachi coloco el vaso vacío en la mesa de descanso que se encontraba al lado, con suavidad se metió en la cama con él, hacía mucho que no dormía con su hermano, pero el mismo Sasuke le había pedido dormir con él, claro el creía que era Naruto, pero no dejaría solo a su hermano.

El menor por reflejo abrazo a su hermano colocando la cabeza en su pecho, quedándose dormido sin más. Itachi simplemente lo imito.

* * *

Sentía que había dormido mucho, pero estaba tan cómodo y calentito que no tenía la más mínima intención de despertarse, sin embargo el suave movimiento de una mano acariciando su cabello lo hizo volver a la tierra, Naruto jamás hacia ese tipo de mimos con él.

—¿Qué te pasa Usuratonkashi? — su voz sonó grave y un poco adormilada, al momento que abría los ojos levemente para fijarse en la persona que tenía al lado, pero en vez de encontrar el rubio cabello y ojos azules de su amigo, encontró un largo cabello tan negros como los ojos que le miraban.

—Realmente pensabas que era Naruto — vacilo su hermano con duda al momento que él se separaba bruscamente del mayor.

—¿Qué haces aquí Itachi? — pregunto avergonzado de haber dormido con su hermano como cuando era un niño llorón e indefenso.

—Regrese un par de horas después de tu llamada, las calles estaban abarrotadas y tarde en encontrar un taxi — informo al momento que se sentaba en la cama, mirando al menor con preocupación.

—Viniste — susurro sin embargo fue lo suficientemente audible para que el mayor escuchara.

—Siempre lo hare — comento con una leve sonrisa, era momento de aclarar los malos entendidos con su hermano — Escucha Sasuke, desde que salí del hospital no he sido un buen hermano contigo, no he tratado de acercarme lo suficiente a ti.

El menor desvió la mirada con tristeza — Es mi culpa, he cambiado tanto en estos años que no quiero que tú te decepciones de mí.

—Nunca lo haría — su mirada de clavo en el menor — Para mí siempre serás perfecto tal y como eres.

—Yo te extrañe tanto cuando estuve en aquel internado, paso tanto tiempo que pensé que no volvería a verte, que cuando volví no supe como acercarme a ti — confeso con una tenue sonrisa al momento que le devolvía la mirada a Itachi — Cuando me sentía triste por estar lejos de ti siempre terminaba colándome en la cama del idiota de Naruto, él nunca me dijo nada, creo que me entendía, se lo agradezco de algún modo.

—Así que era por eso que mencionaste su nombre ayer cuando llegue — Itachi coloco una mano en la frente de su hermano — No pareces tener fiebre, la pastilla ha funcionado, me puedes explicar que hiciste para que te diera fiebre.

—Pues salí a comprar algo el día de la tormenta — menciono con un leve rubor en sus mejillas — Por cierto te he comprado un regalo.

Itachi observo como el chico bajaba de un salto al piso y corría a su armario en busca del regalo, suspiro, Sasuke no cambiaba. Observo extrañado como su hermano traía entre sus manos un libro el cual extendió con felicidad hacia él.

Itachi lo tomo observando con curiosidad su cubierta de color rojo, con una luna blanca en el centro — ¿El tamaño de la luna? — repitió dudoso el título de aquella obra que se le había sido entregada.

—Es mi libro favorito, me lo he leído en la clase de literatura en el internado — comento emocionado al momento que tomaba asiento al lado de su hermano quien le miro expectante — Habla sobre un país donde un grupo de personas rebeldes quieren hacerse con el poder político, la historia se centra en dos hermanos, el mayor es un doble espía quien termina asesinando a todos para evitar un golpe de estado, dejando solo a su hermano menor con vida, el pequeño decide vengarse, por lo cual termina matando a su hermano para luego enterarse de que lo ha hecho como una orden y su hermano siempre lo protegió.

Itachi palideció ante el relato de su hermano, ¿Sería posible que Sasuke recordara todo lo que había pasado como él?

—Está basado en una historia real — finalizo su relato ajeno a los sentimientos de su hermano — ¿Te imaginas que eso nos hubiese sucedido? Toda una vida alejado de ti y odiándote, no me lo imagino.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si fuéramos las personas de la historia? — Itachi no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta, la había vivido, su hermano lo odiaría.

—Supongo que al principio te odiaría — menciono dubitativo — Luego no habría fuerza en el mundo que se comparara a mi amor por ti — le sonrió al momento que el mayor se sorprendía — Justo como ahora, te amo, nunca podría odiarte.

Itachi sonrió de felicidad al momento que dejaba el libro de lado y abrazaba a su hermano, quien sorprendido correspondió — No importa lo que decidas ser Sasuke, yo te amare siempre.

Tal y como pensaba el mayor su hermano dejo esos recuerdos de aquella tormentosa vida atrás, sin embargo sus almas habían vuelto a reencarnar para poder reconciliarse, ahora estaban en paz, disfrutando de una vida tranquila sin dramas ni mentiras, Itachi nunca más defraudaría a su hermano y Sasuke jamás volvería a odiarlo, estaba seguro de eso.

—Te quiero Nii-san.

Sasuke sonrió al momento con paz, al fin su alma estaba en completa paz, no importaba si Itachi era su villano. .

También era su Héroe.

* * *

N/A: Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, que les digo tengo sentimientos encontrados, primer fic que termino.

Fue un honor hacer esta historia sobre los Uchiha Brothers, ellos merecian una segunda oportunidad.

Al final si que Sasuke recordaba todo ¿eh?

Sin embargo nuestros dos hermanitos continuaron con su vida traquila y llena de felicidad.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo.

Gracias por todo su apoyo.

No olviden pasarse por mis otros fic.

Nos leemos.

Adiosito


End file.
